Hey, Baby! Are You, Uke?
by Frau Freude
Summary: Sasuke itu manis, seperti anak kucing bagi Naruto. Tapi sejinak-jinaknya, anak kucing juga bisa bertransformasi menjadi seekor macan! SN! For : I don't care about Taz. Happy New year 2015


Sebuah warung _ramen_ sederhana tampak ramai oleh pelanggan di malam itu, banyak para pekerja yang mampir untuk menikmati makan malam di warung yang terkenal karena rasa _ramen_ yang sangat lezat, rata-rata mereka yang datang adalah pekerja kantoran, ada yang membawa teman maupun rekan bisnis. Beramai-ramai mereka menikmati hidangan yang hangat dengan secangkir atau dua cangkir _sake_ yang enak, saling berbincang dalam suasana hangat.

Kesibukan di dapur dapat ditangani oleh sang juru masak yang sudah profesional di bidangnya, hampir seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan di tempat ini. Para pelayan―baik laki-laki maupun wanita―tak henti-hentinya membawa nampan berisi mangkuk _ramen_. Seorang pemuda _blonde_ tersenyum lebar, memberikan sebotol _sake_ untuk salah satu pelanggan, seorang lelaki setengah baya yang sudah di kenalnya hampir satu tahun bekerja di tempat ini.

"Naruto, bisa kau antarkan ramen ke alamat ini?" tanya Ayame, anak gadis pemilik warung _ramen_. Dia menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat dan memasukkan semangkuk _spicy shoyu ramen_, _gyoza_, dan semangkuk salad tomat ke dalam tempat yang terbuat dari aluminium―tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke rumah pelanggan.

Pemuda itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Ayame untuknya, dilihat sekilas dia sudah hapal benar alamat itu. Naruto mengambil tempat aluminium berisikan makanan dan mengambil helm berwarna hitam dari bawah rak di dekat meja kasir, "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya sambil memutar-mutarkan kunci motor di jarinya.

Naruto menaruh hati-hati kotak aluminium besar di jok belakang motor yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan rangka-rangka besi, mengikatnya dengan tali berwarna hitam, agar saat dia melaju, pesanan yang dibawanya tidak jatuh berantakan di jalan. Dipakainya helm itu, lalu memutar kunci motor―menyalakannya―_motor matic_ berwarna merah―dengan tulisan 'Ichiraku' di badan motor―menderung halus. Pemuda itu melajukan motor di jalan raya, menyelip lincah di antara mobil-mobil. Dia membelokkan motornya menuju ke sebuah apartemen mewah berlantai 10, memarkirnya di tempat motor.

Dia merapikan sedikit penampilannya begitu turun dari motor, menenteng kotak aluminium. Celemek berwarna hitam masih setia menempel ditubuhnya, identitas dirinya sebagai pekerja di tempatnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat resepsionis, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menyapanya ramah.

"Selamat malam, Naruto. Uchiha-san memintamu untuk langsung naik ke atas, kau sudah ditunggu olehnya," ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pensil di tangannya, tersenyum ramah pada sang _blonde_. "Dia juga bilang langsung saja masuk," tambahnya.

Sang pemuda mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih Sakura-chan," jawabnya tersenyum lebar, mengejar lift yang sedang terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu menunggu lama dia sampai di lantai 7, dicarinya pintu apartemen dengan nomor 69 dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Mengingat tadi dia di suruh langsung saja masuk, maka pemuda itu memutar gagang pintu _stainless ste__e__l_, mendorong pintu yang sengaja terbuka sedikit. Gelap gulita menyambutnya saat dia masuk, tidak seperti biasanya, dengan ragu dia menaruh kotak aluminium itu di _genkan_, melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dengan rapi.

"Uchiha-san!" panggilnya nyaring, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. "Uchiha-san!" panggilnya lagi, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Dilihatnya ada secercah cahaya yang berasal dari ruangan di ujung lorong, "Permisi, saya dari _ramen_ Ichiraku," teriaknya nyaring.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke asal cahaya, beberapa kali menyapu pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Perasaan khawatir menggerogotinya sejak awal, tidak biasanya apartemen mewah ini dibiarkan gelap gulita tanpa seorangpun di dalamnya. Berbagai prasangka buruk coba dia hilangkan dari pikirannya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, jantungnya berdetak kencang seiring dia mendekati tempat dengan cahaya temaram.

"Permisi. Uchiha-san, aku Uzumaki dari warung Ichiraku," ucapnya lagi dari luar pintu yang terlihat terbuka sedikit.

"Masuklah," jawab suara datar dari dalam kamar.

Naruto mengenal suara itu dan sedikit lega mengetahui sang pemilik rumah ada di dalam, entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai semua lampu dia padamkan. Dipegangnya gagang pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas dan dibukanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh kedua langitnya adalah sebuket bunga mawar mahal yang menghalangi pandangannya, juga alunan musik romantis yang keluar dari alat musik gesek.

Buket bunga besar itu perlahan turun ke bawah, pandangan mata sang _blonde_ ikut tertuju ke arah bunga itu dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda _raven_ tersenyum padanya, berlutut di bawahnya dengan segenggam buket bunga mawar besar di arahkan padanya. Dia juga melihat sekelompok pemuda memainkan lagu romantis dari biola yang mereka gesekkan dengan khidmat―berdiri di pojok ruangan―Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa sang _raven_ sedang salah 'target'?

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggilnya membuat konsentrasi sang _blonde_ kembali ke alam nyata. Wajah sang _raven_ tampak dua kali lebih tampan dari biasanya, rambutnya di sisir rapi ke belakang dan pakaiannya tampak lebih mahal dari yang biasanya dia pakai, sorot matanya yang tajam sekelam gelap malam, memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Bibir sewarna kuncup mawar terbuka sedikit, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya mantap.

Di antara suara alunan biola yang memabukkan indera pendengarannya, juga suasana remang-remang romantis berasal dari lilin yang dibentuk seperti lambang hati, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlutut padanya dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya! Apa ini lelucon? Katakan padanya kalau sekarang ini April Mop!

Bingung dengan situasi ini, refleks Naruto menjawab, "Iya?" yang bermaksud untuk mengkonfirmasi apakah dia tak salah dengar. Berharap sang Uchiha mau mengulang ucapannya.

Tapi sebuah pelukan menyambutnya, sang _raven_ memeluknya erat dengan sebuah senyum lebar, "Terima kasih!" sebelah tangan sang _raven_ menggenggam erat tangan sang _blonde_, membawa tangan berkulit _tan_ ke belah bibirnya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, Naruto," lanjutnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

Kedua mata sang _blonde_ membelalak lebar, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang ini, yang bisa dia cerna adalah; 1. Dia baru saja 'ditembak' oleh seorang lelaki. 2. Sepertinya lelaki ini salah paham dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkannya. 3. Dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa agar kesalahpahaman ini bisa terselesaikan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, Baby! Are You****,**** Uke?**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : ****Fiction ini benar-benar SasuNaru, ****M/M Slash****, ****Alternate Universe**

**.**

**Thanks to : I don't care about Taz, Berudu Cinta, dan semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fict ini**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah setengah tahun lamanya, tepat setengah tahun setelah dia bekerja di warung _ramen_ Ichiraku sebagai pekerja _part time_ selepas dia selesai jam perkuliahan. Sang _blonde_ hanya mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa, sampai dia mengantarkan _ramen_ ke apartemennya yang mewah untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto menyimpulkan kalau lelaki ramah senyum itu semacam eksekutif muda di perusahaan besar. Sasuke hampir selalu datang selepas jam kerja, lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang masih rapi, tidak seperti kebanyakan pelanggan pria yang datang ke warung―mereka biasanya datang dengan penampilan kacau. Menyapanya dengan ramah dan beberapa kali mengobrol padanya saat warung tengah sepi.

Uchiha Sasuke orang yang baik dan ramah, juga sedikit pemalu, wajahnya sangat tampan, nyaris cantik―daripada disebut sebagai lelaki tampan, Sasuke lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai lelaki berwajah cantik. Setiap kali dia masuk ke warung Ichiraku, semua mata―baik lelaki maupun wanita―memandangnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran, tapi dia hanya berani mengobrol pada Uzumaki Naruto, hanya pada pemuda itu dia bisa tersenyum atau tertawa lepas, hanya padanya.

Dibalik sosoknya yang lembut dan menjunjung tinggi tata krama, tidak pernah satu kalipun dia berpikir kalau Sasuke memiliki kecenderungan seksual yang berbeda. Walau beberapa kali sempat didapatinya pengunjung tetap mereka yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya―bergosip tentang kelainan seksual sang Uchiha―namun hal itu ditampik dari pikirannya. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk terhadap temannya ini, tapi kejadian semalam cukup menunjukkannya mana kenyataan dan mana bualan.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkannya terjadi begitu saja, sekalipun dia belum pernah 'ditembak' oleh seorang gadis, dia tidak akan pernah membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti mendapat pengakuan cinta oleh seorang lelaki, seperti malam itu. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu dia tak bisa tidur, seperti mimpi buruk yang tak pernah menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja tempat biasanya para pelanggan menikmati _ramen_, papan kecil bertuliskan 'TUTUP' tergantung di pintu Ichiraku, masih setengah jam sampai warung makan itu buka―tepat jam enam sore. Ayame tampak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar cerita sang _blonde_, bukannya ikut bersimpati malah gadis cantik itu menganggap ceritanya bagai lawakan. Sedang Nishi dan Matsu―rekan kerjanya―memasang wajah bingung, harus tertawa atau bersimpati.

"HAHAHAHA― Selamat Naruto, akhirnya kau punya pacar~" kelakarnya sambil memukul-mukul meja, perutnya sakit sejak tadi karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku akan memasakkanmu nasi merah untuk perayaan," lanjutnya lalu kembali tertawa geli.

Naruto memadang gadis canik itu dengan bibir mengerucut, air mata menggantung di ujung matanya, "Ini bukan lelucon, Ayame-san...," rengeknya ingin menangis, "tolong aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dia menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada mereka―teman-teman di tempat kerjanya. Agar mereka dapat memberikan masukan untuk masalahnya, mengingat teman kerjanya lebih tua, berharap mereka akan memberikan kata-kata yang bijak. Tapi yang diterimanya hanya tertawaan dan wajah yang rumit dari dua teman lelakinya.

"Coba kita ulang kejadiannya," ucap Ayame setelah puas tertawa, menunjuk pada Naruto. "Dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan kau menjawab apa?"

"...Iya?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA―" Ayame kembali tertawa terbahak, "Kau sudah menjawabnya, tidak salah kalau Uchiha-san senang kalau kau menerimanya."

"Maksudku saat itu adalah bertanya balik, bukan meng-'iya'-kan yang seperti itu. Sama seperti saat kita belanja lobak dan salah dengar, lalu kita menanyakannya dengan menjawab 'iya?', seperti mengganti kata 'apa?' dengan lebih sopan," ucapnya tak jelas, tampak panik.

Ayame tambah tertawa, tak henti-hentinya memukul-mukul meja. Membuat Naruto semakin malu dan pusing, diliriknya Nishi, tapi lelaki itu malah membuang muka padanya sambil bersiul-siul, membuat Naruto jengkel. Sedangkan Matsu langsung menggenggam kedua bahunya dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Kau terima saja, Naruto. Gender tidak penting, yang penting dompetnya," ucapnya ngawur.

Naruto ingin sekali memukul lelaki dengan mata seperti ikan _fugu_ ini. Mana bisa dia menjalin kasih dengan lelaki, dia normal dan masih suka wanita berdada besar. Sekalipun dia ditembak oleh lelaki, dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan lelaki yang terlihat lemah seperti Sasuke, setidaknya lelaki yang lebih macho dari pada dirinya sendiri. 'Tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang melenceng!' jerit Naruto dalam hati, frustasi.

"Jadi, siapa _uke_-nya?" tanya Nishi pada akhirnya.

"MANA AKU TAHU!" bentaknya horor.

Teuchi, sang pemilik Ichiraku datang membawa bunga mawar dari arah dapur, memasukkannya ke dalam vas berisi air, menaruhnya di atas meja kasir. "Kalian ribut sekali, cepat siap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan buka."

Naruto pucat pasi, menunjuk vas berisikan bunga mawar. Seingatnya dia sudah membuang bunga mawar pemberian Sasuke ke dalam tong sampah di belakang warung Ichiraku, saat dia kembali kemarin malam. "Te―Teuchi-san itu!"

"Hng?" dia melirik bunga cantik dalam vas. "Aku mengambilnya dari tong sampah, kulihat kau membuangnya. Sayang sekali bunga secantik ini dibuang, harganya mahal. Lagi pula, daripada kau buang bunga ini bisa dijadikan pemanis di tokoku," putusnya sepihak.

Ayame kembali tertawa mendengarnya, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Kau jalani saja dulu, tidak ada salahnya, oke?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, memberikan sebuah acungan ibu jari, lalu kembali ke ruang staff dan tertawa-tawa.

Nishi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, mengikuti tingkah Ayame, "Benar kata Ayame-san. Lagi pula, apa kau tega mengatakan pada Uchisa-san kalau jawabanmu malam itu adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman?" lalu dia berlalu pergi sambil membawa lap meja, menuju ke arah dapur.

"Pikirkan perasaan Uchiha-san, Naruto," bahkan jawaban dari Matsu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Rasanya, saat ini dia tidak ingin bekerja dan ingin merendam tubuhnya dalam kuah kaldu panas milik paman Teuchi, atau lebih baik dia memilih pergi ke puncak gedung tertinggi lalu meloncat dari atas atap. Intinya dia benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 20.00 sampai 21.00 adalah waktu paling sibuk di Ichiraku. Banyak pelanggan yang tidak sabaran, mengangkat tinggi tangan mereka untuk memanggil pelayan dan berebut untuk memesan. Nampan-nampan berisi makanan lezat juga botol-botol sake dan gelas bir terus saja berdatangan ke meja-meja, asap rokok mengepul di udara. Karena sebagian besar yang datang ke tempat ini adalah lelaki, jadi tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk merokok, karena tempat ini pun tidak melarang pelanggan untuk merokok.

Tepat pukul 21.15, pintu warung Ichiraku terbuka. Semua memandang sesosok lelaki berwajah cantik dengan balutan _work attire_, beberapa detik suasana tiba-tiba berubah hening, lelaki itu tampak bingung dan serba salah dipandangi sampai seperti itu, sampai suara batuk kecil dari Ayame terdengar, lalu suasana kembali seperti semula.

"Naruto! Cepat antarkan Uchisa-san ke tempat duduknya," perintah Ayame pada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, enggan. "Dia bisa mencari tempat duduk sendiri. Lagi pula, aku harus mencuci piring," jawabnya, menunjukkan tangannya yang penuh tumpukan mangkuk kotor.

Wanita cantik itu memelototinya, membuat Naruto sedikit takut, "Antarkan dia dan layani dia, atau aku akan minta pada ayah untuk memotong gajimu," ancamnya terdengar serius.

"Ayame-san...," rengeknya yang tidak dihiraukan, malah wanita itu semakin memelototinya.

Ayame tiba-tiba tersenyum manis, "Bukankah kau ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kemarin malam, Naruto? Atau sebenarnya kau benar-benar homo?"

Sukses ucapan wanita itu membuat naruto cepat-cepat menaruh mangkuk kotordalam bak untuk mencuci piring, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak bingung mencari tempat duduk. Sasuke tersenyum begitu melihat kedatangan sang _blonde_, diantarkannya lelaki itu ke bagian warung yang disediakan untuk duduk lesehan di atas _tatami_. Semua orang langsung saja berbisik-bisik melihat keduanya, mulai menggunjingkan lagi.

Sudah seperti rahasia umum, kalau status mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih begitu saja tersebar di kalangan pelanggan. Bagaimana tidak, Ayame selalu menceritakannya pada pelanggan yang memuji bunga yang dipajang di dekat kasir dan naruto tidak berdaya sama sekali sebagai pihak yang digunjingkan.

"Apa perasanku saja atau semua orang melirik-lirik kita, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, begitu dia duduk―di bantal duduk yang di sedikan di tempat itu―bahkan sekat di antara tempat dudukpun tidak ada artinya saat semua orang terasa menatap mereka.

Naruto menuangkan segelas air ke dalam gelas untuk Sasuke, keringat dingin tampak menetes di dahinya. "Ahaha―itu hanya perasaan Uchiha-san saja," tawanya hambar. "Apa kau sudah siap meme―," ucapan sang _blonde _terputus begitu menyadari lelaki cantik itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Panggil aku, Sasuke saja," ucapnya dengan pandangan mata tajam, "apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya tampak sedih, kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto.

"Ti―Tidak, aku tidak keberatan," jawabnya, khawatir kalau lelaki itu akan meneteskan air mata, bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai lelaki jahat oleh yang lain. Naruto menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sasuke, tersenyum ramah padanya. "Apa kau sudah siap memesan, Sasuke?"

Wajah sang _raven_ tampak tersipu melihat senyum sang pemuda, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka buku menu dengan antusias. Setelah menuliskan beberapa pesanan sang _raven_, Naruto memberikan kertas pesanan milik Sasuke pada Ayame, wajahnya pucat pasi. Bukannya dia harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kemarin, sekarang dia dan Sasuke tampak seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan, bahkan senyum bahagia dan acungan ibu jari dari para pelanggan untuknya memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Ayame tersenyum-senyum pada sang _blonde_ sambil menerima kertas pesanan milik Sasuke, "Jadi kau memilih untuk homo?"

Naruto tak menjawab dan memilih untuk mengacuhkan wanita itu. Dia bertekad malam ini harus menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman yang tidak sengaja dia timbulkan. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus menjelaskannya dan mengakhirinya, daripada dia semakin menyakiti lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menaruh semangkuk _ramen_ ayam di meja Sasuke, lelaki itu tampak senang dan tak henti tersenyum padanya, membuat Naruto sedikit merona. Senyuman Sasuke sangat manis kalau Naruto boleh jujur. Jika saja Sasuke itu wanita, sudah sejak lama dia akan mengejarnya, bahkan Sakura―gadis yang ditaksirnya―kalah cantik dibanding Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa setelah ini kau ada janji?" tanya Naruto grogi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal, malu-malu.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya membelah sumpit, bersiap menikmati hidangan. "Memangnya ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran, matanya berkedip-kedip memandang sang _blonde_, membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Itu―_ano_, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Maukah kau menungguku sampai selesai bekerja?" tanyanya penuh harap, "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan," tambahnya terlihat sedikit resah.

Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat, "Iya, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar membuat Naruto sedikit tidak enak.

**.**

Sasuke benar-benar menunggunya sampai jam kerja Naruto selesai, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bosan, senyum terlukis di wajahnya setiap kali melihat sang _blonde_ sibuk melayani pelanggan, beberapa kali dia mencuri-curi untuk memfoto lelaki itu dengan ponsel pintarnya. Mereka yang melihat tingkah sang _raven_ ikut tersipu-sipu, merasakan aroma segar percintaan masa muda.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap-siap saat melihat pengunjung sudah tidak ada dan para pegawai selesai membersihkan warung. Sasuke terlihat kesusahan saat akan mengikat sepatunya, sampai Naruto menghampirinya menatapnya heran.

"Hn, sebentar dulu Naruto," ucapnya, kesusahan mengikat tali sepatu yang terlepas.

Sang _blonde_ tersenyum kecil, bersimpuh di kaki sang _raven_, lalu mengikatkan tali sepatunya. "Tidak kusangka kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini," ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil, membuat sang _raven_ sedikit merona.

"Aku tidak handal untuk mengikat, biasanya aku memakai _loafers_, tapi pembantuku menyarankan untuk sesekali memakai _oxford shoes_, jadi terpaksa hari ini aku memakainya," jelas Sasuke, wajahnya tampak senang saat sang _blonde_ memasangkan sepatu pada sebelah kaki sang _raven_ dan mengikatnya lagi.

Temen-teman satu tempat kerja Naruto yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa kecil, keduanya tampak mesra, seperti Pangeran yang memasangkan sepatu untuk Tuan Puterinya. Tapi tampaknya sang _blonde_ tidak menyadari kalau tingkahnya saat ini membuat semuanya ikut tersipu, termasuk sang _raven_ sendiri.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang jenis sepatu, aku hanya tahu _sneaker_," tawanya kecil. "Tapi ini benar-benar sepatu yang bagus, sangat cocok kau pakai," pujinya membuat senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke terkembang. "Lalu, tadi pagi siapa yang mengikatkan sepatumu?" tanyanya, hampir selesai membuat sebuah simpul di tali sepatu sang _raven_.

"Pembantuku," jawabnya malu. Benar-benar seorang Tuan Muda, pikir Naruto.

"Selesai!" Naruto berhasil mengikat sepatu sang _raven_ dengan rapi. Dia kembali berdiri dari posisinya dan menepuk-nepuk lututunya yang sedikit kotor.

Sasuke tampak puas dengan hasil ikatan sang _blonde_, tak henti-hentinya dia memandang kagum, "Naruto benar-benar terampil~" pujinya.

Melihat senyum itu, lagi-lagi hampir membuatnya menerjang sang _raven_, dia berusaha menahan dirinya, tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin menjadi salah paham. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang, nanti kemalaman," ajaknya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang _raven_.

Sasuke menunduk hormat pada teman-teman di tempat kerja Naruto, membuat mereka semua menundukkan kepala sebagai balasan. Tak sengaja matanya menatap lagi pada bunga mawar pemberiannya untuk Naruto di pajang di dekat kasir, wajahnya tapak bersemu. Menyadarinya, Ayame menyeringai lebar seolah mendapat ide untuk menjahili sang _blonde_.

"Naruto bilang, dia ingin memajangnya di sini. Agar semua orang tahu kalau dia sudah menjalin kasih denganmu," ucapnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum malu, sedangkan Naruto tampak horor.

"Aku pulang duluan!" ucapnya cepat, menarik sang _raven_ keluar dari sana. Naruto tidak ingat kapan dia bicara seperti itu, sang anak pemilik Ichiraku semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Naruto, jangan cepat-cepat," ucap Sasuke tersengal, berjalan terseok di belakang Naruto, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "Naruto, tanganku sakit~" protesnya.

Mendengar keluhan Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersadar, dia melirik sang _raven_ yang mengernyit tampak kesakitan. Sepertinya dia terlalu keras mencengkeram lengan sang _raven_. "Ah! Maafkan aku, Sasuke!" ucapnya panik, cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya, terlihat jelas pergelangan sang _raven_ memerah. "Tunggu di sini!" ucapnya tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan sang _raven_ seorang diri di depan taman.

Tak lama pemuda itu datang membawakan sebotok kecil air mineral dingin yang dibelinya dari mesin penjual ototmatis. Dia menyentuh pelan tangan sang _raven_ dan mengompresnya dengan botol air mineral itu. "Maaf," ucapnya menyesal.

Sang _raven_ hanya tersenyum, lalu mengelus rambut sang _blonde_ dengan tangannya yang lain, "Tidak apa-apa, kau kan tidak sengaja," jawabnya tak ambil pusing. "Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanyanya, mengingatkan sang _blonde_.

Genggaman Naruto pada botol air mineral mengerat, dia menatap ragu-ragu pada sang _raven_ yang sejak tadi tak melepas senyum lembut untuknya. Dia benar-benar tak tega untuk mengatakannya, apalagi melihat senyuman manis lelaki yang umurnya terpaut jauh beberapa tahun darinya itu. Apalagi sekarang sang _raven_ memandangnya dengan tatapan mata teduh, membuat dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Mau pulang denganku?" tanyanya pada akhirnya, "Maksudku―itu―aku―" Naruto terbata, kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjelakan semuanya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, melepaskan genggaman sang _blonde_ yang sedang mengompres tangannya. "Tentu saja aku mau," jawabnya, "tapi aku ingin kita bergandengan tangan," mintanya malu-malu. "Boleh?" tanyanya lagi, nada penuh harap terdengar menelisik telinga sang _blonde_.

Naruto tak bisa menolak dan menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya bersemua merah jambu saat tangan mereka saling bertautan. Keduanya melewati trotoar yang mulai sepi, bersama-sama menikmati indahnya malam, hanya berdua. Naruto pikir jika saja Sasuke adalah seorang wanita pasti saat ini akan sangat sempurna. Dia tak bisa untuk menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke, dia normal dan masih menyukai wanita, tapi dilain pihak dia tak ingin menyakiti sang _raven_.

Naruto sadar kalau arah mereka saat ini menuju ke apartemennya, "Sasuke, kita―"

"Aku akan mengantarmu," putusnya, menggenggam erat telapak tangan sang _blonde_.

Seingat Naruto, dia tidak pernah memberi tahu alamat tempatnya tinggal pada lelaki itu, hal ini sedikit membuatnya bingung. "Harusnya aku yang mengatarkanmu pulang," ucapnya, "bagaimana nanti kau akan pulang?" tanyanya khawatir, kalau sang _raven_ pulang sendirian, bisa-bisa ada orang aneh yang menggodanya. Wajah sang _blonde_ tiba-tiba memerah, "A―Apa kau mau menginap?" tanyanya grogi, melirik Sasuke.

Sang _raven_ terlihat malu-malu mendengarnya, dia tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak untuk saat ini," jawabnya membuat sang _blonde_ salah tingkah. "Sudah sampai," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartemen sederhana berlantai tiga, tempat Naruto tinggal selama ini. Sang _raven_ masih menggenggam jari-jari _tan_ sang _blonde_, seolah enggan melepaskannya. Naruto sendiri serba salah. Tahu seperti ini, tadi dia meminjam motor milik tempatnya bekerja dan mengantar sang _raven_ ke rumahnya dan bukan malah dia yang diantar oleh Sasuke.

Seperti mengerti dengan kecemasan sang _blonde_, Sasuke menarik tangan pemuda itu ke dekat jalan raya. "Aku akan pulang dengan _taxi_, kau tidak usah cemas."

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai mendapat _taxi_," Naruto duduk di pagar pembatas―di dekat jalan raya―tak melepaskan pandangannya pada lelaki yang sejak tadi selalu tersenyum padanya.

Tak lama, sorot lampu dari sebuah _taxi_ berwarna hijau perlahan menghampiri mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Naruto cepat-cepat membuka pintu penumpang, mempersilahkan sang _raven_ untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam _taxi_, sang _raven_ mengecup pipi sang _blonde_, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, tak lama setelah _taxi_ bergerak, di belakang _taxi_ banyak mobil berwarna hitam dan berkaca gelap. Tumben sekali ada iring-iringan mobil mewah yang melewati jalan ini, pikir Naruto.

Sampai _taxi_ yang dikendarai sang _raven_ mulai menjauh, Naruto tetap di tempat itu, menyentuh pipinya. Wajahnya merah padam, masih jelas diingatnya bagaimana bibir lembut lelaki itu menempel di pipinya. Naruto berjongkok di pinggir jalan yang mulai lenggang, kalau sudah seperti ini akan semakin sulit untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya pada sang _raven_. "Sial," gumamnya dengan suara pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing hanya untuk memutuskan hal yang dianggap teman-temannya sepele.

Uzumaki Naruto, 21 tahun, mengalami percintaan yang rumit karena kebodohannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka sebuah buku perpajakan daerah yang sejak tadi tergeletak di mejanya, enggan dia baca. Melihat judul dan tebalnya buku saja sudah membuatnya mual. Siang ini cukup banyak orang dalam perpustaan kota, setiap kali menjelang musim panas dan musim dingin maka segerombolan orang akan datang ke tempat gratis ini, dengan embel-embel belajar. Padahal mereka hanya ingin menikmati pendingan atau penghangat yang disediakan secara cuma-cuma dan Naruto adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang menikmati pelayanan ini.

Karena hari ini dia mendapat jatah libur kerja, dia pikir ada baiknya mencoba mengerjakan latihan soal perpajakan yang mana nilainya selalu jeblok. Tapi sejak dua jam yang lalu, dia hanya mencoret-coret buku catatannya dengan gambar yang tidak jelas, sembari memikirkan hubungannya kedepan dengan sang _raven_. Sejak kejadian kemarin malam dia sama sekali bingung, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang penuh kesalah pahaman. Tapi, kalau membayangkan dia menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, entah wajah seperti apa yang akan diperlihatkan lelaki cantik itu padanya. Naruto sendiri tidak ingin membuat Sasuke sedih dan berbalik membencinya, karena di sini bukan Sasuke yang salah. Naruto sendiri yang salah dan terlalu bodoh untuk merespon kejadian di waktu itu.

Dia tak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke, sudah banyak berita di televisi yang mengabarkan kejadian lelaki yang memiliki penyimpangan seperti itu, mampu bertindak yang tidak-tidak begitu cintanya di tolak. Seperti bunuh diri. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke seperti itu, dia pasti akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Memikirkannya lagi membuat kepala sang _blonde_ panas, dia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, memeriksa ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, di layarnya tertera nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, diambilnya buku-buku miliknya lalu keluar ruangan, menuju koridor luar.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" ucapnya, menunggu jawaban di ujung telepon.

_'Naruto, ini aku,'_ jawab suara di ujung sana. Suaranya tak asing ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto membelalak, tak habis pikir bagaimana sang _raven_ mengetahui nomor teleponnya. Sepertinya dia juga tak ingat pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada lelaki itu. "Ah, Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanyanya, sambil menuju ke tempat mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

_'Hari ini kau libur?'_ tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin dari kantung celananya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin penjual minuman ototmatis. Menekan tombol untuk sekaleng susu hangat. "Iya. Kenapa?"

Suara di ujung telepon tampak hening sesaat, sampai terdengar suara decakan pelan, _'Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu? Sepertinya kau tidak senang aku telepon,'_ suara sang _raven_ terdengar sedih.

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto cepat-cepat, dia menaruh buku serta minumannya di atas sebuah kursi yang di sediakan di lorong. "Tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu," tambahnya, dia bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah sedih Sasuke saat ini.

Suara tawa renyah terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto, _'Syukurlah kalau tidak seperti itu. Kau sedang dimana sekarang?'_ tanyanya lagi, terdengar sangat penasaran.

Oh, sekarang mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Percakapan seperti ini, sering dia dengar dari sahabat-sahabatnya di kampus saat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sang kekasih melalui ponsel. "Di perpustakaan kota, ada beberapa yang harus kukerjakan tadi," bohongnya, dia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang pemalas yang kerjanya hanya tidur siang di perpustakaan kota, sambil menikmati penghangat gratis. "Kau sedang istirahat?" tanyanya, melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding menunjukkan tepat tengah hari.

_'Hn―ah, ya begitulah,'_ jawabnya sedikit terbata. _'Aku mendapat tiket untuk menonton sebuah pertunjukkan. Apa kau mau menonton bersamaku?'_ suaranya terdengar malu-malu.

Hanya satu kata yang tercetak di kepala Naruto saat mendengarnya. Apa ini kencan? Dia diam cukup lama, tak menjawabnya, memikirkan apa yang harus dia jawab. Kalau dia meng-iya-kan, bisa-bisa nanti hubungan mereka lebih rumit dan membuatnya susah untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman. Tapi, kesempatan kali ini bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk menjelaskan segalanya, sebelum semuanya jadi terluka.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya, terdengar helaan napas lega di ujung telepon. "Jam berapa aku menjemputmu?"

_'Tidak usah menjemputku. Aku akan pulang jam 4 hari ini, kalau kau masih lama di perpustakaan, nanti aku yang akan men__je__mputmu di sana. Hari ini __aku mem__bawa mobil,'_ jelasnya tampak bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan," jawab sang _blonde_.

_'Sampai jumpa di jam 4 nanti, Naruto. Bye~'_

"Bye~" lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus. Wajah sang _blonde_ tampak mendung, menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk segala kemungkinan yang nanti akan terjadi saat menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman itu. "Semoga saja lancar dan tidak ada halangan?" gumamnya merutuki diri.

Memikirkan bergandengan tangan, ciuman di pipi, serta kencan pertamanya harus dengan seorang lelaki, jauh dalam lubuk hatinyanya dia merasa miris. Dibentur-benturkan kepalanya pada keleng minuman, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menjauhinya. "Hari ini aku harus benar-benar menjelaskannya!" ucapnya bertekad. "Sebelum aku lebih jauh menyakitinya," gumamnya sedih.

Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan, mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Merangkai kata dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat nanti bertemu dengan sang _raven_. Tak lupa dia berdoa pada dewa-dewa agar semuanya menjadi lancar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam, berhenti tepat di depan Naruto, dari pintu kursi pengemudi keluar Sasuke yang masih memakai _work attire_ serba hitam dengan kemeja di dalamnya berwarna putih bersih. Senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya, mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihat meleleh begitu saja. Termasuk Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto tampak grogi saat semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Maaf, tadi sedikit macet. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya, menutup pintu mobil lalu menghampiri sang _blonde_.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Ahahahaha―tidak, aku baru saja keluar. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat, "Masuklah, sebentar lagi pertunjukkannya akan mulai. Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

Naruto masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang, di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Sejak tadi sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka akan menonton di bioskop? Tapi Sasuke mengatakan 'pertunjukkan', apa ini bahasa lain dari menonton film? Pikirnya dalam hati, bingung.

Naruto mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, saat mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke mulai melaju pelan, keluar dari parkiran perpustakaan kota. "Kau tidak pulang dulu dan mengganti pakaian?" tanya Naruto, menatap lelaki itu masih lengkap memakai pakaian formal.

Sasuke menggeleng, matanya tak berkedip menatap _tra__f__fic light_ yang sebentar lagi berubah warna. "Kalau pulang sekarang, nanti bisa terlambat," dilajukan mobilnya dengan halus di jalanan yang mulai padat.

"Jadi, kita akan menonton film?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, kedua alisnya terangkat mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Tidak, bukan film, Naruto. Tapi pertunjukkan," jelasnya, kembali fokus membelah jalan raya yang mulai dihiasi lampu-lampu jalanan yang mulai menyala.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Mereka tidak menonton film, lalu pertunjukkan yang seperti apa maksud sang _raven_ ini? Tidak mungkin lelaki baik-baik sepertinya akan mengajaknya ke bar, lalu menyaksikan 'pertunjukkan' melepas–pakaian–di atas–meja–dan– bergulat–dengan–tiang. Tidak! Dilihat dari gaya pembawaan Sasuke, dia bukan lelaki yang akan mengajak kencan ke tempat seperti itu! Naruto berusaha duduk dengan tenang dan hanya membalas senyuman Sasuke padanya, masih bertanya-tanya ketempat seperti apakah mereka nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mencintai budaya sendiri memang harus tertanam di jiwa setiap orang yang lahir di suatu bangsa, tapi tidak saat kencan pertama. Demi Tuhan! Kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke ada di teater yang biasanya digunakan untuk menampilkan pergelaran kabuki. Bukan di bioskop. Bukan di bar seperti apa yang dia bayangkan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pertunjukan seni teater tradisional dengan judul Hachiman Matsuri Yomiya no Nigiwai, bahkan kalau Sasuke tidak membacakan judul pertunjukan di tiket pertunjukan―yang lebih mirip seperti undangan―Naruto tidak bisa membacanya karena ditulis dengan penulisan _ateji_―penulisan kata yang memakai aksara kanji yang melambangkan bunyi fonetik dan mengabaikan arti harafiah yang dikandung aksara itu.

Naruto mendapat kursi super VVIP bersama Sasuke. Kursi mereka empuk, pelayanan mereka nomor satu dibanding yang lainnya, dan mereka dapat melihat pertunjukan dengan jelas. Sejak tadi dia tidak mengerti dengan pertunjukan ini, seorang lelaki dengan riasan wajah seluruhnya berwarna putih, berguling-guling di lantai lalu mengejar kupu-kupu imitasi yang ada diujung tongkat yang dipegangi oleh mereka yang berpakaian serba hitam, setiap gerakannya diikuti suara musik tradisional yang nyaring, terdengar ke seluruh penjuru tempat pertunjukkan.

Naruto tidak bisa membaca judulnya dan tidak mengerti dengan cerita yang ditampilkan di atas panggung! Hampir setengah pertunjukkan, Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan gumamam yang tak jelas, setiap kali Sasuke mengomentari pertunjukan itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidur di apartemenya daripada melihat pertunjukkan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya, dia harus bertahan untuk tidak menguap di hadapan Sasuke yang tampak bersemangat. Dia tidak mau merusak acara ini dengan memasang wajah bosan dan menyia-nyiakan tiket yang kelihatannya mahal.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, membuat sang pemuda tegang, tak berani bergerak. Aroma sampo Sasuke dengan wangi buah-buahan, tercium segar di indera penciumannya, membuat Naruto sedikit merona. Sasuke beberapa kali memeriksa jam di pergelangan tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, melepaskan jas yang dipakainya dan ditaruhnya di pegangan kursi.

"Kutinggal sebentar ke kamar kecil," bisiknya pada Naruto yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang pemuda.

Begitu sang _raven_ tidak terlihat, Naruto menyamankan duduknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi. Matanya begitu berat, dia putuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, tak dihiraukannya di kursi sebelah, sepasang suami-istri berpakaian rapi berbisik-bisik dan memandangnya tak suka begitu Naruto menguap lebar. Sembari menunggu Sasuke kembali, dia akan beristirahat sebentar, masih mencoba mencari waktu yang pas untuk bicara dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersadar dari kantuknya, saat kepalanya menghantup kursi kosong tempat Sasuke harusnya duduk. Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah hampir setengah jam sang_ raven_ belum kembali dan entah perasaan dia saja atau para penonton di teater ini hanya tinggal dirinya, padahal pertunjukkan kabuki masih berjalan di panggung sana. Jas milik Sasuke masih ada di kursi, terlalu lama untuk sang _raven_ ada di kamar kecil.

Baru saja dia akan menyusul Sasuke, dilihatnya pemuda itu muncul dan berjalan ke arah tempatnya duduk. "Sasuke, apa ada masalah? Kau lama sekali," protesnya, sedikit tak suka ditinggal terlalu lama, walau dia habiskan waktu menunggu itu dengan tidur―secara diam-diam.

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua tangganya, "Maaf, tadi ada antrian di kamar kecil. Jadi sedikit lama."

Naruto bernapas lega, "Apa pertunjukkan ini belum selesai? Hanya ada kita berdua di teater ini, rasanya tadi banyak orang," dia tampak bingung, menatap berkeliling, kursi-kursi telah kosong.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, memakai kembali jas di tubuhnya. "Mungkin mereka bosan," jelasnya. " Bagaimana kalau kita keluar juga?" ajak sang _raven_ yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Naruto.

Keduanya berjalan perlahan di antara baris kursi-kuris yang kosong, menuju ke pintu keluar. Naruto menyadari semua mata pemain kabuki menatap mereka tidak berkedip dan seakan ketakutan, riasan wajah mereka yang berwarna putih semakin terlihat putih, seakan-akan mereka melihat hal yang menyeramkan. Sasuke sendiri tak peduli dan terus menarik lembut tangan Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Begitu sampai di lorong, banyak orang-orang bertubuh besar memakai pakaian rapi dan berwajah garang, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. Sasuke tampak tak memperhatikan mereka dan malah mengaitkan lengannya pada Naruto, berjalan berdampingan menuju ke luar gedung, seolah tak peduli dengan orang-orang berwajah sangar itu.

Sesampainya di dekat pintu keluar gedung, sang _blonde_ melihat setitik noda merah di pipi Sasuke, dia tidak melihatnya saat di dalam karena suasana tempat pertunjukan yang remang-remang. "Sasuke, ada noda di pipimu," tegur Naruto, meraih noda merah dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya. Rasa asin bercampur seperti rasa besi terasa di indera pengecapnya, membuat Naruto mengeryitkan kedua alisnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai lebar melihat tingkah sang _blonde_ barusan. "Kau memang cocok jadi istriku," gumamnya kecil, kedua matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanyanya, masih menjilati ibu jarinya. Tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang digumamkan sang _raven_.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu merangkul sebelah lengan Naruto, mengajaknya keluar dari gedung berasitektur tradisional, menuju tempat parkir. "Tidak," jawabnya kalem.

"Noda apa yang dipipimu tadi? Rasanya seperti rasa besi dan sedikit asin," jelas Naruto, mengingat-ingat rasa noda di pipi Sasuke yang seenaknya saja dia jilat.

Sang _raven_ tersenyum kecil, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto, mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam. "Saus tomat," jawabnya singkat menutup pintu mobil saat kekasihnya sudah masuk ke dalam.

Naruto menatapnya dengan kedua alis mengernyit tajam, sembari tangannya memasang sabuk pengaman. "Saus tomat?" tanyanya bingung. "Bagaimana bisa―"

"Saat keluar dari kamar kecil, aku bertabrakan dengan salah satu pemain Kabuki, dia membawa setangkup burger," jelasnya, Sasuke memutar kunci mobil―menyalakan mesinnya, "sepertinya saus tomatnya terciprat saat kami bertabrakan," lanjutnya, menatap Naruto dengan manis lalu mulai fokus mengemudikan mobil―keluar dari lingkungan teater Kabuki.

Sang _blonde_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih bingung dengan penjelasan sang _raven_. Terakhir kali dia pernah bertabrakan dengan Chouji―teman kampusnya―bukannya saus tomat yang menempel ditubuhnya melainkan remah-remah roti. Tapi tak mau ambil pusing dan mempermasalahkan hal kecil, Naruto diam saja sepanjang perjalanan, menikmati indahnya pemandangan lampu kota di malam hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua langitnya membelalak lebar begitu mobil ini memasuki tempat parkir bawah tanah bangunan mewah pencakar langit yang tepat di bangun di jantung kota. Naruto pernah beberapa kali melihat bangunan ini di surat kabar dan media elektronik. Bangunan 50 lantai yang tampak mewah ini sering dipakai sebagai tempat rapat orang-orang besar, _bisnisman_, orang-orang pemerintahan, bahkan terkadang mafia dan yakuza.

Bukan masalah karena bangunan ini menjadi tempat favorit para pesohor, yang membuat Naruto tidak tenang dalam duduknya adalah karena tempat ini sebuah hotel. Demi Tuhan! Mereka baru pertama kali berkencan dan langsung mampir ke hotel. Naruto pikir mereka akan langsung pulang, tapi mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke terus menuju pusat kota dan berbelok ke tempat ini.

"Kau betah sekali duduk di dalam," tegur Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, lelaki itu sudah membukakannya pintu mobil. "Ayo kita masuk, aku sudah memesan tempat."

"Ah, i―iya," jawabnya terbata, keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kikuk dan mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

Keduanya menuju lift yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka memarkin kendaraan, setelah pintunya terbuka dan keduanya telah masuk ke dalamnya, Sasuke menekan tombol untuk menuju ke lantai paling atas. Benda itu mulai bergerak dengan halus menuju ke ketinggian. Wajah Naruto mulai pucat pasi, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari kencan―pertama―di―hotel.

Kepala sang _raven_ yang sengaja dia sandarkan pada bahu Naruto membuat pemuda itu setengah berjengit kaget. "Kau takut ketinggian? Wajahmu pucat," nada suara Sasuke tampak khawatir. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pantulan sosok mereka dari pintu lift yang tertutup.

"Ti―tidak juga," jawab Naruto tak jelas sambil tersenyum canggung. Wangi sampo milik Sasuke tercium lagi di inderanya, wanginya membuat sang _blonde_ tenang untuk sesaat. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang kedatangan mereka ke tempat ini, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Pintu lift tak lama terbuka, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnnya, keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam. Naruto menatap ke sekeliling, lorong hotel mewah tampak di kejauhan, dilihatnya Sasuke menunggunya di depan pintu restoran dengan kaca-kaca transparan mengelilingi tempat itu.

Mereka memasuki restoran mewah, mengikuti seorang pelayan berpakaian rapi dengan dasi kupu-kupu mengikat leher, menuju ke sebuah meja dimana lilin-lilin baru dinyalakan oleh pelayan lainnya. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di kursi, meja bundar berlapis kain linen menjadi taplaknya. Vas bunga dari keramik bermotif bunga lily menghiasi, juga sepasang peralatan makan yang terbuat dari perak, dan gelas bergagang tinggi dari kristal, benar-benar restoran kelas atas.

Naruto terlihat gugup saat pelayan wanita menuangkan air dingin dalam gelasnya, diliriknya ke sekeliling, tak ada satupun orang selain dirinya dan Sasuke yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Setelah sang pelayan memberikan buku menu dan pergi dari ha dapan keduanya, Naruto melirik sang _raven_ yang tampak santai membuka buku menu.

"Pssttt―Sasuke," panggilnya dengan suara kecil yang langsung mendapat tanggapan berupa lirikan dari sang pemilik nama. "Kenapa di sini sepi sekali?" tanyanya.

"Hn, mungkin orang-orang tidak ingin ke tempat ini," jawab Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Kedua siku tangannya dia tumpukan pada meja, menyangga dagunya pada punggung jari-jarinya yang sengaja dia tautkan, memandang Naruto tak berkedip. "Kau sudah siap memesan?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuatnya cepat-cepat membaca buku menu dan membelalak begitu melihat harga ditiap menunya. Harga makanan di tempat ini yang paling murah seharga dengan gaji _part time_-nya selama setengah tahun, bagaimana dia dapat membayarnya nanti? Bahkan air yang tadi dituang dalam gelasnya harganya sama dengan satu bulan gaji _par__t__ time_. Gila! Naruto tidak mengerti jalan pikir orang-orang yang ingin makan di tempat ini.

"Tenang saja, aku mentraktirmu jadi pilihlah makanan yang kau suka," ucap Sasuke yang mengerti kecemasan pemuda itu dari balik buku menu. "Bagaimana kalau kita memesan ini, ini dan ini," tunjuk Sasuke pada sebaris tulisan, "Kau suka kepiting, kan? Hari ini makanan dengan kepiting sedang ada potongan harga."

Naruto mengangguk saja, menyetujui. Dia tidak mengerti dengan nama makanan yang tertulis di daftar menu dan menyerahkannya pada sang _raven_ yang tampak lebih berpengalaman. Sasuke mengangkat tinggi tangannya, lalu seorang pelayan datang, sang _raven_ menyebutkan semua pesanannya dan sang pelayan meminta mereka menunggu barang beberapa menit.

"Sasuke sering ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sang _raven_ mengangguk bersemangat, "Tidak terlalu sering. Hanya beberapa kali, saat ada rapat besar pimpinan antar wilayah."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Rapat pimpinan antar wilayah?"

"Ah! Maksudku antar kepala pimpinan kepala cabang perusahaan," koreksinya, tampak gugup. Melihat Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Sasuke bekerja di perusahaan apa?" tanya Naruto membuat lelaki itu tersedak saat menegak air dalam gelas bergagang tinggi. "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan," lanjutnya. Walau sudah lumayan lama mengenal lelaki itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto hampir tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang lelaki ini.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, tampak bergumam tidak jelas sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan air dalam gelasnya. "Aku bekerja―" putusnya, membuka kedua langit malamnya, "―di perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pengawasan keluar-masuk barang dan mengatur keuangan."

Naruto tampak membeo sedetik, "Hebattt~" pujinya takjub.

Sasuke tampak tersipu malu saat sang _blonde_ memujinya. Dia tampak grogi saat mengambil serbet dari atas meja, lalu menaruhnya di pahanya, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari sang _blonde_, walau tampaknya percuma saja karena Naruto tampak tersenyum mendapati reaksi sang _raven_.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan besar dengan tutup di atasnya berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Jari-jarinya tampak membuat gerakan halus saat membuka tutup di atas nampan, membawa hidangan dalam piring-piring ke atas meja. Naruto mengernyit melihat hidangan dalam piring di hadapannya, bingung melihat sepiring sayur-sayuran mentah. Pelayan itu kembali undur diri meninggalkan mereka, tak lama alunan musik jazz terdengar dari panggung yang sebelumnya kosong, beberapa pemain musik memainkan lagu-lagu dengan khitmat.

Naruto memperhatikan cara makan sang _raven_, sepanjang hidupnya dia hanya pernah memakai sumpit, memakai sendok pun jarang, dan sekarang dia dihadapkan pada seperangkat alat makan yang tampak sama di matanya. Sang _blonde_ mengambil garpu yang terlihat lebih kecil di sebelah kirinya sambil melihat cara sang _raven_ makan.

Dikunyahnya selada dalam mulutnya, sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak suka sayuran dan seingatnya, tadi Sasuke bilang memesan kepiting. Dia mencarinya dalam piring, tapi tak ditemukan daging kepiting, hanya ada selada, bawang bombay merah, serta beberapa sayuran yang tidak dia ketahui namanya. Sambil sesekali tersenyum masam pada Sasuke pada akhirnya dia bisa menghabiskan semuanya walau dengan tenggorokan yang terasa tercekat.

Seorang pelayan datang untuk mengambil piring mereka, diikuti pelayan lain yang membawa troli makanan, menghidangkan semangkuk besar sup _king crab_ yang beraroma menggiurkan. Sasuke mempersilahkannya untuk mengambil duluan, dengan bersemangat dia memasukkan potongan _king crab_ yang masih setengah tertutup oleh cangkang ke dalam mangkuk sup, juga tak lupa memasukkan beberapa tiram yang memang tercampur dalam mangkuk besar itu. Membersihkan cangkang kepiting dengan alat pemotong dan tak malu-malu menggunakan kedua tangan telanjangnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang asik bergulat dengan kaki _king crab_ yang tampak menggiurkan. Dia sendiri masih belum mengambil satupun dalam mangkuk sup, hanya mengambil kuah kaldunya saja. "Hati-hati Naruto, nanti tanganmu terluka," peringatnya sambil menyendok kuah kaldu dalam mangkuknya sendiri.

Naruto melirik mangkuk sang _raven _yang hanya berisi kuah kaldu di dalamnya. "Kau tidak bisa makan kepiting, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil membuka cangkang yang keras, terlihat daging kepiting berwarna putih-_orange_ yang tampak lezat untuk di santap.

"Tidak, bukannya tidak suka," jawabnya malu-malu, "terlalu merepotkan untuk membuka cangkangnya," akunya. "Aku tidak bisa membuka cangkangnya, seringkali tanganku malah terluka, jadi―" ucapannya terhenti begitu tangan berwarna _tan_ terjulur padanya dengan daging kepiting yang sudah bersih di jari Naruto.

"Makanlah, aku akan membukakannya untukmu," terang Naruto, menyodorkan daging kepiting tepat dekat bibir sang _raven_.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, lalu melahap daging kepiting yang lezat dengan sekali suapan, bahkan jari-jari sang _blonde_ sampai masuk dalam mulutnya, menciptakan jembatan _saliva_ yang kentara di sana. Naruto tampak merah padam, kembali sibuk membuka cangkang kepiting, sedang Sasuke duduk manis, menunggu dengan sabar Naruto yang akan menyuapinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam ini diakhiri dengan makanan manis yang terbuat dari tomat, _tomato mousse cake_. Tampilannya sangat menarik, terdiri dari tiga lapisan ; _vanilla cake_ menjadi dasarnya, lalu_ tomato mousse_, dan yang paling atas _tomato pudding_. Dapat dilihat dalam potongan di piring, tomat _cherry_ yang di belah menjadi dua dalam lapisan _mousse_ berwarna merah jambu. Rasanya manis dan sedikit asam, ditambah dengan _vanilla cake_ sebagai penyeimbang rasa, benar-benar pas di mulut. Begitu _mousse_-nya sampai di lidah, terasa lembut dan langsung lumer, membuat ketagihan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang asik menggoyangkan gelas _wine_ di tangannya, piring makanan penutup milik sang _raven_ sudah tandas tak tersisa. Dilihatnya Sasuke begitu menikmati malam ini, kedua matanya asik menikmati suguhan pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela kaca―melihat kelap-kelip lampu kota. Sesekali disesapnya _wine_ dalam gelas, Naruto sendiri tampak ragu menatap gelas _wine_ yang sudah terisi sedikit dalam gelasnya. Tidak tepat jika dia mengutarakan niatnya untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman tentang 'penembakan' yang lalu, bisa-bisa Sasuke meloncat dari atap gedung begitu dia menjelaskan. Tidak. Naruto tidak mau. Dia putuskan untuk mencari waktu lain yang lebih tepat.

"Minum saja, kadar alkoholnya tidak tinggi kok," ucap Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan sang _blonde_. "Itu _sweet wine_, sangat cocok diminum setelah menikmati makanan penutup," jelasnya, kembali menyesap minuman dalam gelasnya.

Naruto memegang leher gelas, menggoyang-goyangkan isinya. Dia sama sekali belum pernah mencicipi minuman beralkohol, bir kalengan yang di jual murah dalam mesin minuman otomatis saja belum pernah dia beli, apalagi mencicipi minuman mahal seperti yang ada di tangannya ini. Dihirupnya aroma _sweet wine_, wangi _raspberry_ yang bercampur dengan wangi seperti permen kapas memenuhi rongga pernapasannya, bahkan belum mencicipinya saja Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa minuman itu dilidahnya.

Di sesapnya sedikit, kedua matanya berbinar-binar, "Enakkk~" pujinya, menyesap minuman itu lagi. "Rasanya manis, tapi tidak terlalu manis, segar~ Seperti jus buah," kekehnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, tidak salah aku memilih Schiava," Sasuke tampak senang, menghabiskan minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Schiava?" tanya Naruto membeo.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunjuk gelas dalam genggaman Naruto. "Nama _wine_ yang kau minum itu," jelasnya yang mendapat anggukan dari sang _blonde_ yang terlihat tidak terlalu mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mereka kembali ke tempat mobil Sasuke di parkir. Sang _raven_ membelah jalan ibu kota dengan kecepatan tak terlalu laju, menikmati saat berdua bersama Naruto, menikmati keramaian lampu kota yang indah. Sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan, membicarkana berbagai hal yang membuat keduanya tertawa kecil.

Suasana kembali hening saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Naruto melirik-lirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya, tampak sedikit gelisah. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi sang _blonde_ walau matanya fokus ke depan, memperhatikan _tra__f__fic light_ yang mulai berganti warna.

"Aku―ng," Naruto bingung harus memulai dari mana, sekaraan ini bisa dikatakan waktu yang tepat untuknya menjelaskan kesalah pahaman tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi, Naruto tidak dapat memukan kata-kata yang kiranya tidak akan menyakiti hati Sasuke.

Sang _raven_ melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, tangannya meraih tombol untuk menyalakan musik dan menekan volume suaranya agar terdengar sedikit lebih nyaring. "Kenapa, Naruto?" tanyanya, menikmati alunan musik yang mendayu-dayu.

Naruto tak jadi bicara dan ikut menyimak lirik demi lirik berbahasa asing yang di dengarnya, senandung lembut menggelitik indera pendengarannya, lagu yang tak pernah didengar sang _blonde_ dengan suara yang khas dari sang penyanyi, membuatnya langsung menyukai lagu ini. "Aku baru mendengar lagu ini. Siapa penyanyinya? Judulnya?" tanyanya tampak sanggat tertarik.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar rentetan pertanyaan sang _blonde_, kembali menaikkan volume lagu itu. "Falling in love at a ramen shop dari Konoha Pigg," jawabnya dengan senyum puas, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut dengan keringat dingin di kening pemuda itu. "Aku suka lagu baru ini, liriknya sama seperti kita, ya?" tambah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, dia sudah salah bertanya, dan _mood_ Sasuke terlihat sangat baik sekali, tak ada celah untuknya membuka pembicaraan serius yang bisa saja membuat lelaki di sampingnya ini terpuruk dan balik membencinya. "Hahaha―iya," jawabnya kalem, menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa pusing, memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membuka pembicaraan yang mengarah dengan kejadian 'penembakan' waktu itu.

Saat lagu mendayu-dayu itu telah selesai, Naruto berniat ingin mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi, agar masalah ini tak berlarut-larut. Baru saja dia ingin membuka mulutnya, lagu berikutnya kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya. Lagu ber-_genre rock_ dengan suara berat seorang _rocker_ tampak enak di dengar, liriknya kembali berbahasa asing.

"Lagu ini juga enak. Biasanya aku tidak suka lagu dengan _genre ini_," jelasnya dengan tawa kecil. "Judulnya apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan menghentikan laju kendaraanya tepat di bangunan sederhana, tempat tinggal sang _blonde_. "Don't let me down dari The Breathless."

Naruto terbatuk mendengar jawaban sang _raven_, tangannya membuka pintu mobil dengan kaku. Sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkannya untuk berterus terang pada pemuda ini. Sasuke ikut turun, mengekor di belakang tubuh Naruto yang terlihat limbung, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang _blonde_, menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik tangan sang _raven_ yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, sedikit tidak nyaman. "Ah―Tidak-tidak," jawabnya, baru saja berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman sang _raven_, tapi tangannya di tarik, membuatnya terhempas ke dada sang _raven_.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, tidak percaya dengan jawaban sang _blonde_. Kedua lengannya kembali memerangkap pemuda itu, membuat Naruto semakin menempel di tubuhnya.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, dia tidak bisa bergerak dalam posisi seperti ini. Tidak menyangka kalau sang pemuda yang terlihat lemah, memiliki kekuatan besar untuk menarik tubuhnya. "Iya, Sasuke. Ung, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" mintanya, uap panas keluar dari wajahnya.

Tersadar dengan ucapan sang _blonde_, Sasuke cepat-cepat melepaskan Naruto. Wajahnya tampak tak enak pada pemuda itu. "Maaf, tadi aku―"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto, memutus ucapan sang _raven_. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke takjub. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," ucap sang _blonde_ tulus.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia mendekati pemuda itu lagi. Jari-jari tangannya yang pucat membawa tangan kanan sang _blonde_ ke arah bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut. Membuat wajah Naruto bertambah merah. "Sudah sewajarnya kalau aku mencemaskanmu. Karena kau kekasihku."

Demi Tuhan! Kekasih dia bilang! _Damn_! Dia semakin susah untuk buka sura, apalagi wajah Sasuke tampak manis, membuatnya jadi berdebar-debar. Naruto menepuk kedua pipinya kuat-kuat, menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak terhanyut. Dia normal! Normal! Jeritnya dalam hati mengulangnya terus menerus.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke semakin khawatir melihat tindak-tanduk kekasihnya yang aneh.

Naruto menggeleng kuat, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang _raven_. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara berat, berusaha untuk tenang. "Sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang, bukankah besok harus kerja?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapan sang _blonde_. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu," pamitanya. "Apa kapan-kapan kau mau pergi denganku lagi?" tanyanya sedikit grogi.

"Ah―Ya," jawab Naruto tak bisa mengelak begitu menatap wajah sang _raven_, membuat seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, membuka kaca mobil sambil menyalakan mesin. "Selamat malam, Naruto. Semoga mimpi indah," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil yang dikendarai sang _raven_ menghilang di belokan jalan. Wajahnya berubah lebih kusut, di mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sasuke di hari ini sudah terbuang sia-sia. Kalau saja dia bisa tegas, hal seperti ini tidak akan berlarut-larut. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar harus merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, sampai saatnya tiba dia mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

**.**

**. **

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau akan meneruskan hubungan dengan Uchiha-san?" tanya Ayame sambil mengelap mangkuk.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, tangannya tidak henti mengelap meja dengan kain basah. "Aku tidak tega untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ayame-san…," rengeknya.

Ayame menyeringai, menaruh mangkuk yang sudah dia lap mengkilap ke dalam rak. "Hooo~ Aku kira kau memang menyukainya," tudingnya, membuat uap panas keluar dari wajah sang _blonde_.

"A―Aku memang menyukainya kok," jawab Naruto, "dia itu lelaki yang kujadikan sebagai panutan."

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu, Naruto," dengus Ayame, wanita cantik itu menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk dengan gaya anggun, menatap lurus padanya. "Maksudku adalah, cinta."

"Ayame-san bilang apa sih," gerutu Naruto. "Aku ini normal," kilahnya tak berani memandang mata wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?" tanya Nishi, dia baru saja keluar dari dapur. Wajah lelaki ini mirip om-om mesum, menatap Naruto penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kalian ke hotel?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Ayame terkikik.

"Sembarangan," ketus Naruto. Dia menaruh lap basah yang sudah selesai digunakannya untuk mengelap meja ke dekat _wastafel_. Nishi mengikutinya di belakang sana, membuat Naruto jengah. "Kami hanya menonton pertunjukkan!" seru Naruto, dia mengmabil beberapa sumpit baru dari lemari di bawah _wastafel_.

Nishi mendesah kecewa, padahal dia berharap rekan kerjanya itu akan menceritakan kisah yang 'panas' padanya. Dia sebenanrnya penasaran dengan kisah percintaan sesama jenis sahabatnya, setidaknya dia akan punya gosip yang nanti akan dibahas dengan Matsu selagi mereka di dapur.

"Lalu, siapa _uke_-nya? Apa kau?" celetuk Nishi, membuat Naruto hampir melemparkan sebuah sumpit ke arah lelaki itu. "AHAHAHAHAHA," dia tertawa keras mendapati wajah Naruto yang tampak kesal.

"Berisik!" serunya lantang. "Ayame-san, berhentilah tertawa seperi ituuu…," protesnya kesal, wanita itu ternyata ikut menertawainya. "Tolong bantu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya benar-benar putus asa.

Belum sempat Ayame bicara, seseorang membuka pintu depan yang sengaja di buka dengan keras, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring, membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Teuchi keluar dari dapur sambil membawa centong kuah kaldu, wajahnya tampak kesal, bersiap memarahi siapapun yang melakukan hal seperti ini di bukan jam buka warung.

Pelaku keributan ternyata adalah Matsu, lelaki itu masuk tergesa ke dalam warung sambil memperlihatkan selembar koran pagi. "LIHAT-LIHAT!" teriaknya meminta perhatian.

Teuchi memukul kepala Matsu dengan centong kuah, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, pegawai harus masuk lewat pintu belakang! Bukan dari depan!" bentak sang pemilik toko dengan suara nyaring, kesal dengan tingkah pegawai lamanya yang sering kali tidak mendengarkan peringatan darinya.

"MA―MAAF, BOS!" ucapnya nyaring, membuat pemilik toko harus menahan diri agar tidak memukul kepala Matsu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ayah coba lihat," Ayame memanggil Teuchi, kedua mata gadis cantik itu tidak lepas memandang _headline_ koran yang ditulis dengan huruf besar.

Semua orang mengerubungi meja, sebuah koran di taruh ditengah-tengahnya. 'ANGGOTA MOMOCHI-GUMI DIBANTAI DI GEDUNG TEATER.' Begitulah yang tertulis di koran dengan gambar sensor beberapa orang terluka parah. Naruto membelalak membaca berita, tempat kejadian ada di tempat yang kemarin dia datangi bersama Sasuke. Melihat waktu perkiraan kejadian, tidak jauh saat dia hampir selesai menonton―tidur―pergelaran Kabuki. Beruntung sekali dia dan Sasuke bisa keluar dari tempat itu hidup-hidup.

Nishi mendesah setelah selesai membaca koran, dia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. "Akhir-akhir ini berita tak jauh-jauh soal yakuza. Bahkan tempat kejadian kali ini tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," keluhnya. "Sekarang tempat ini sudah tidak terlalu aman lagi, ya?"

"Ini sih gara-gara Momochi-gumi," desah Matsu yang sudah bisa tenang setelah sejak tadi heboh dan berteriak-teriak menyampaikan berita. "Mereka tiba-tiba saja ke kota kita dan menyebarkan kabar tentang ingin menguasai kota ini. Pergi ke luar saat malam sekarang sudah tidak aman seperti dulu," ucapnya bergidik melihat korban-korban di gambar yang ada di koran. "Tapi, siapa yang kira-kira menghabisi hampir setengah kelompok yakuza itu, ya?"

Ayame kembali ke balik kasir, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit tidak rapi―memakai bandana berwarna putih, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiwa-gumi, kota ini daerah kekuasaan mereka. Mana mau mereka membaginya dengan orang luar macam Momochi-gumi," jelas gadis cantik itu.

"Ayame-san tahu banyak soal seperti ini, ya?" celetuk Naruto membuat gadis itu tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana tidak tahu, berita tentang yakuza setiap kali berseliweran dimana-mana," jawabnya jengah, bosan dengan berita tentang perebutan kekuasaan oleh para yakuza setiap harinya.

"Sudah-sudah! Cepat semua kembali ke tempatnya, sebentar lagi warung akan buka," perintah Teuchi dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. "Naruto, balik papan penanda di pintu."

"Baik!" jawb sang _blonde_ bersemangat.

Apa yang dikatakan Matsu dan Nishi memang benar. Sekarang, kehidupan di kota sudah tak seaman dulu. Kedatangan Momochi-gumi untuk mengincar kota ini memperburuk keadaan, padahal sejak lama kota ini ada di bawah bayang-bayang Uchiwa-gumi, kelompok yakuza nomor satu di Jepang. Memang yang ada di kota ini hanya cabang dari Uchiwa-gumi, tapi tetap saja kelompok mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Warga tidak keberatan dengan Uchiwa-gumi yang membuka cabang di kota ini, karena mereka tidak menggangu kehidupan warga kecil di sini. Kebanyakan mereka sering mengacau ke pengusaha-pengusaha besar dan anggota parlemen. Sedangkan Momochi-gumi benar-benar menggangu warga, belum lama ini mereka menusuk seseorang yang tinggal dua blok dari sini, hanya karena tidak diberi rokok. Gila!

Kelompok itu juga menyebarkan pamflet berisi ultimatum perang terhadap Uchiwa-gumi. Sepertinya kejadian di teater kabuki adalah jawaban dari penyebaran pamflet itu. Walau pihak Uchiwa-gumi tampaknya belum menanggapi serius ultimatum tersebut. Sekarang Naruto mungkin harus berpikir dua kali jika suatu saat nanti diajak pergi oleh sang _raven _saat malam hari, terlalu berbahaya untuknya terlebih untuk Sasuke.

Seorang pengunjung pertama yang baru masuk ke warung, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memandu sang pelanggan ke sebuah meja, bersiap mencatat pesanan. Berusaha fokus saat ini untuk bekerja, sebelum nanti dia akan ditendang oleh Teuchi. Lalu, dia baru menyadari kalau kesempatan untuk membicarkan tentang kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada pakar cinta―Ayame―harus tertunda karena ulah Matsu. Apa boleh buat, masih ada waktu untuk saat nanti, yang harus dia fokuskan saat ini adalah bekerja dengan giat dan jangan sampai mendapat potongan gaji.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Sang _blonde_ melangkah cepat di atas trotoar. Dia mendapat jam kuliah tambahan, membuatnya pulang lumayan larut malam, untung dia sudah mendapt izin dari Teuchi agar tak masuk kerja hari ini. Karena berita kemarin pagi, jalan-jalan di kota menjadi sepi, tampaknya orang-orang enggan keluar saat petang menjelang. Tidak terlalu aman keluar larut malam.

Naruto memacu langkah kakinya setengah berlari, tidak sabar untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Sejak melewati jembatan penyeberangan, dia merasakan langkah kaki seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi―jauh di belakang sana―dia tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Takut jika yang dilihatnya adalah orang-orang berbadan kekar, berwajah seram seperti anggota yakuza. Sebuah bangunan dengan gaya sederhana yang terlihat tak jauh dari tempatnya, membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. Sebentar lagi dia sampai ke tempatnya tinggal.

Tapi, suara langkah kaki di belakang sana juga semakin mendekatinya. Naruto cepat-cepat menuju anak tangga, diliriknya sedikit kebelakang―ingin mengetahui siapa yang sedang membuntutinya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk, tapi begitu melihat orang yang mengikutinya, dia hanya bisa menghela napas lega dengan tubuh hampir merosot ke atas tanah.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali, Naruto!" protes seorang wanita dengan gaun merah selutut, senada dengan warna _boots_ yang dipakai di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Sebuah tas kertas di genggamnya, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, kancing mantelnya dia biarkan terbuka.

Masih merasa lemas, Naruto berpegangan pada pagar tangga. "Bisakan Ibu tidak menakutiku? Aku kira anggota yakuza yang menguntitku!" cerocos Naruto.

Wanita itu mendengus, "Ibu sudah memanggilmu sejak di jembatan penyeberangan. Tapi kau tidak mendengar, malah terus saja berjalan dengan cepat." Dia mendahului sang anak menaiki tangga, Naruto mengekor sang ibu di belakang.

"Kenapa Ibu kemari malam-malam? Apa Ibu tidak tahu sekarang ini bahaya keluar larut malam seperti ini?" omel sang anak khawatir.

Sang ibu tampaknya tidak terlalu mendengarkan omongan sang anak dan melenggang dengan santainya ke depan kamar apartemen Naruto. "Aku kebanyakan memasak makan malam, makanya aku mengantar sebagian untukmu. Mana rasa terima kasihmu, untuk ibumu yang cantik ini," wanita itu mengangkat kantung kertas ke depan wajah sang anak.

Naruto merebut kantung kertas dari tangan sang ibu. Sebuah tempat makan tahan panas berukuran sedang ada di dalam kantungnya, aroma wangi masakan tercium samar-samar, membuat perutnya berbunyi nyaring. "Lain kali jangan pergi malam-malam, Bu. Kalau Ibu masak berlebihan, telepon aku. Biar aku yang mengambil ke rumah." Naruto memutar anak kunci, membuka pintu.

Sang ibu memeluk Naruto erat, membuat keduanya terjatuh ke _genkan _depan, "Aduhhh~ Anak ibu baik sekali~"

"Ugh―Ibu, se―SASUKE!" seru Naruto nyaring, kaget melihat sang _raven_ datang dengan _kimono_ berwarna biru gelap, berdiri di depan pintu yang belum dia tutup. Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan sang ibu, berdiri dari posisinya terjatuh, dan menghampir lelaki itu. "Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanyanya khawatir.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, mengangkat sebuah panci kecil tahan panas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Maaf tidak meneleponmu dulu. Aku membawakanmu makan malam."

"EKH!"

"Wah, dia siapa, Naruto?" tanya sang ibu dari belakang tubuh sang _blonde_.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, sedetik dia melupakan kehadiran sang ibu. Tidak mungkin dia memperkenalkan lelaki dihadapannya ini sebagai kekasihnya, lagi pula selama ini dia sudah berniat untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih, sama saja membuatnya menggali kuburannya sendiri. Di tengah pergulatan batinnya, Sasuke menunduk hormat pada wanita cantik itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sasuke. Kekasih Naruto," jawabnya jujur tanpa basa-basi, membuat sang _blonde_ hampir mendapat serangan jantung.

Kepala dengan rambut _blonde_ menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Tubuhnya kaku, keringat dingin menetes deras dari tubuhnya, melihat seringai mengerikan dari sang ibu. Sebelah pundaknya ditepuk sang ibu dengan keras, hampir membuat tulangnya retak.

"Wahhh~ Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto memiliki seorang kekasih. Perkenalkan, aku ibunya. Namikaze Kushina, panggil saja Kushina," balas wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. "Bagaimana kalau kita semua masuk sekarang, Naruto." Penekan dari tiap kata sang ibu hanya bisa dijawab dengan anggukan berat oleh sang anak, tidak berani menatap ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemilik kamar apartemen sederhana, memasukkan bubuk teh ke dalam teko yang terbuat dari keramik, dimasukkan air hangat dan gula secukupnya di dalam sana. Suara ramai dari ruang makan membuatnya memutar kedua bola matanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu suasana yang berat terasa sekali di meja makan. Tapi, berubah begitu Sasuke menawari Kushina dengan makanan yang dia bawa.

"Aduhhhh~ Enak sekali makanan buatanmu~" puji Kushina, wajahnya tampak berseri-seri begitu mencicipi semangkuk besar _tori kurozu-an_―ayam masak asam-manis. Tangannya tak henti mengayunkan sumpit yang dipegangnya. "Aku suka sekali akar teratainya, rasanya pas sekali," pujinya, mengambil lagi masakan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum malu-malu, wajahnya berseri dipuji seperti itu oleh ibu kekasihnya. "Terima kasih, Kushina-san. Masakan buatan Anda juga tak kalah enak, dagingnya lumer saat dikunyah dan paprikanya juga tidak terasa pahit. Anda hebat sekali~" balasnya memuji masakan buatan Kushina, _pepper steak_. Sasuke juga mengambil daging dan potongan paprika yang dipotong menyerupai batang korek api, memakannya dengan nasi hangat.

"Nak Sasuke bisa saja," jawabnya malu-malu. "Makananku kalah enak dengan buatanmu, kapan-kapan bagilah resepnya padaku."

Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar e-mail, agar lebih mudah saling membagi resep," tawarnya, bersiap mengirimkan alamat e-mail untuk Kushina.

"Tentu saja, sini ponselmu. Aku akan menuliskan alamat e-mailku padamu." Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya pada wanita cantik itu, walau sudah berumur, tapi ibu kekasihnya ini masih terlihat sangat muda. "Rangkaian bunganya cantik sekali," Kushina tampak terpukau melihat rangkaian bunga yang dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponsel milik sang _raven_.

"Terima kasih, itu buatan saya di kelas _ikebana_," jelasnya senang.

"Kau ikut kelas _ikebana_? Hebat sekaliii~ Aku juga sudah lama ingin ikut _ikebana_, tapi mahal sekali," keluh Kushina, menekan tombol di ponsel Sasuke, mengetikkan alamat e-mail miliknya. Lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sasuke lagi. "Apa kau baru pulang dari kelas _ikebana_, makanya ke sini memakai _kimono_?"

"Sejak tadi sore saya sudah pulang dari kelas _ikebana_, hanya saja tidak sempat mengganti pakaian. Saya cepat-cepat mengantarkan ini ke tempat Naruto," tunjuknya pada semangkuk besar masakan buatannya.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna menjadi seorang kekasih. Kau harus bersyukur bisa memiliki pacar seperti ini, Naruto," ucap Kushina pada Naruto yang baru keluar dari arah dapur.

Sang _blonde_ hanya berdehem, membagikan gelas teh pada keduanya. Menuangkan isi teh dalam teko, aroma teh yang segar langsung tercium. Sang _blonde_ ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke, berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Naruto mengambil masakan milik Sasuke dengan ujung sumpitnya. Merasakan betapa enaknya masakan itu, ayam dan sayurannya sangat pas dilidah. Kalau boleh jujur, masakan sang _raven_ dua kali lipat lebih enak daripada buatan ibunya.

Kushina mendengus melihat kelakuan sang anak, "Dasar anak ini. Harusnya kau lebih senang jangan seperti itu, tidak menghormati Sasuke," omel ibunya.

Sasuke sendiri tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Kushina-san," ucapnya menenangkan wanita itu.

"Aduh, jangan panggil aku begitu," protesnya pada Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu bingung. "Panggil aku, mama. Bukankah aku mama mertuamu?" ucapan Kushina, sukses membuat Naruto hampir menyemburkan nasi dalam mulutnya. Sikap sang ibu bisa begitu berubah 180 derajat setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Mama," jawab Sasuke dengan senang. "Ah, tehnya habis, biar aku buatkan. Tolong tunggu sebentar," pamitnya ke dapur.

Kushina tak henti memandang sang calon menantu dengan bangga. Menasehati Naruto untuk baik-baik dengan Sasuke. Memuji lelaki itu habis-habisan. Tanpa diketahui keduanya, seulas seringai tercetak di wajah tampan sang _raven_, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengantar Sasuke dan ibunya turun ke bawah. Ibunya sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, sedang Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan, turun dari tangga. Sang _blonde_ melihat senyum tak lepas dari wajah lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu," ucap Naruto tidak enak. "Kau jadi harus mengantarkan ibuku. Dia naik _taxi_ juga tidak apa-apa," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke menyikut perut kekasihnya pelan, "Jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku yang tidak enak nantinya kalau tidak mengantarkan ibumu. Sementara aku ke sini membawa mobil," jelasnya. "Tidak sopan kalau aku membiarkan ibumu pulang menggunakan _taxi_, lagipula ini sudah malam." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, mengantar kekasihnya ke tempat parkir mobil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Kushina duduk di kursi penumpang, di sebelah Sasuke. Wanita itu duduk manis sambil menerima sebuah telepon dari ponselnya. Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela mobil yang sengaja dibuka, memperhatikan sang ibu yang asik bicara dari telepon genggamnya. Sasuke sendiri sudah memutar kunci mobil, menyalakan mesin, dan bersiap pergi.

"Telepon aku begitu kau sampai rumah," minta Naruto yang ditanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Ibu, selama perjalanan jangan merepotkan Sasuke."

Kushina menjauhkan ponselnya dan menutup setengah ponselnya dengan telapak tangannya―mencegah suaranya masuk ke dalam telepon saat dia bicara dengan sang anak. "Tidak sopan, kau pikir ibu anak-anak?" gerutu wanita itu kesal. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang saja, Sasuke," mintanya yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Ibu!" protesnya melihat sikap wanita yang sudah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan. Tetap keras kepala dan egois.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Oke. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto," pamitnya melambaikan tangannya ke luar.

Naruto membalas lambaian sang _raven_. Dia menyaksikan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke mundur perlahan, lalu berbelok dengan gerakan mulus ke luar dari lahan parkir. Memperhatikan mobil itu sampai tak terlihat di belokan jalan. Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar hubungannya dan Sasuke berakhir secepatnya, semakin hari kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semakin sulit, apalagi ibunya sudah mengenal Sasuke dan tampaknya sangat suka pada lelaki itu.

Naruto menendang tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya sampai terguling dan isinya berhamburan, "Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan!" geramnya memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengakhiri semua ini sebelum semua terlambat dan membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat tersakiti.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Suara dering telepon dari ponselnya membuat sang _blonde_ terjaga keesokan paginya. Dia mencari-cari asal suara yang ternyata ada di balik bantalnya. Matanya melebar begitu melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Uchiha Sasuke meneleponnya. Cepat-cepat dia menekan tombol _call accept_.

"Ya, Sasuke?" ucapnya masih setengah mengantuk, mulutnya terbuka lebar―menguap.

'_Selamat pagi. Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi sekali,'_ jawab suara di ujung telepon, terdengar tidak enak.

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, mencoba membuka mata, "Selamat pagi juga," balasnya dengan nada cerita, tidak ingin lelaki di ujung telepon jadi merasa bersalah padanya karena hal yang sepele. "Tidak apa-apa kok, memang harusnya aku sudah bangun jam segini."

Suara desahan lega terdengar dari arah telepon, _'Maaf, semalam aku tidak sempat meneleponmu.' _

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, menuju _wastafel_ dan menyalakan keran air. "Tidak apa-apa, semalam aku juga ketiduran. Bagaimana kemarin? Tidak terjadi sesuatu, kan?" tanyanya memastikan kalau keduanya pulang dengan selamat. Sang _blonde_ menampung air keran ke dalam gelas, mengoleskan pasta gigi ke atas sikat gigi berwarna kuning.

Sasuke terdengar tertawa kecil, senang saat kekasihnya tampak khawatir padanya. _'Kami pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah, kau tidak perlu khawatir,'_ jawabnya. _'Oh iya, saat mengantarkan Mama. Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu,'_ ucapnya membuat Naruto hampir tersedak air yang digunakannya untuk berkumur setelah menyikat gigi.

Sang _blonde_ mengambi handuk, mengeringkan mulutnya. "KAU BERTEMU DENGAN AYAHKU?" jeritnya membuat lelaki di ujung telepon sedikit menjauhkan benda elektronik itu dari telinganya. "Apa ayahku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

'_Aku tidak sempat menyapanya, karena sudah malam,'_ jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto mendesah lega. _'Melihat ayahmu, aku jadi tahu dari mana ketampanmu berasal,'_ ucapnya dengan tawa kecil. _'Tapi kau lebih mirip Mama.'_

Pujian Sasuke membuat pemuda _blonde_ berwajah merah padam. _'Tapi, tentu saja kau lebih tampan dari ayahmu,'_ sukses ucapan itu membuat Naruto sedikit malu-malu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, kaulah yang lebih tampan," rasanya Naruto ingin menceburkan kepalanya ke dalam air di bak mandi, malu bukan main. Apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan sih!

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, _'Terima kasih. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti malam aku akan mampir ke warung ramen, bye~'_

"Bye," dan panggilan telepon pagi itu selesai, membuat dada Naruto berdebar tak karuan. Dia tak menyangka kejadian seperti di film-film drama percintaan bisa dirasakannya secara nyata. Makan masakan yang diantar kekasih, akrab dengan calon mertua, dan panggilan telepon pagi hari yang tidak penting namun berkesan untuknya.

Semua ini sudah seperti mimpi manis yang dia idam-idamkan. Masalahnya semua yang dialaminya bukan bersama seorang wanita. Setiap hari dia harus menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam lembah homo. Walau beberapa kali tergelincir, hampir masuk ke lembah itu.

sebuah dering panggilan masuk kembali terdengar, membuyarkan lamunannya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Dia mengambil ponsel yang sebelumnya dia taruh di rak perlengkapan mandi, kembali menekan tombol _call accepted_.

"Hallo? Ada apa, Bu? Aku mau mandi," protesnya, tidak jadi menarik celana yang sebelumnya ingin dia lepas. Lalu duduk di pinggir bak mandi, menunggu sang ibu bicara di ujung telepon.

'_Pagi, Anakku Sayang. Mana salammu untuk ibumu yang cantik ini,'_ protesnya. Naruto bisa membayangkan sekarang ini bagaimana wajah ibunya merengut kesal.

Naruto mendengus lelah, "Pagi juga, Ibuku yang cantik," desisnya, gagal paham dengan tingkah sang ibu di pagi ini. "Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi sekali?"

'_Ibu hanya ingin mengingatkanmu,'_ katanya membuat Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti, _'jangan pernah sekali-kali kau selingkuh dari Sasuke. Kau tahu, Sasuke anak yang baik dia―'_

Naruto menekan tombol _end call_―mengakhiri panggilan―secara sepihak. Memang tidak sopan, tapi dia enggan harus mendengarkan ceramah seperti itu. Sejak dulu memang impian sang ibu, ingin memiliki calon menantu yang sempurna. Ya, seperti Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya begitu mengetahui bahwa jalinan kasih mereka hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman yang diakibatkan oleh kebodohannya sendiri.

Baru saja dia melucuti pakaian dan akan membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat, sebuah panggilan telepon berbunyi lagi di ponselnya. Entah ada apa dengan hari ini, semua berbondong-bondong untuk meneleponnya. Naruto melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya, mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk itu sebelum mengambil ponselnya. Bersumpah dalam hati jika itu telepon dari ibunya, dia akan langsung me-_non aktif-_kan ponselnya. Tapi, nama yang tertera dipanggilan masuk bukan nama sang ibu, melainkan nama ayahnya!

Sang _blonde_ hanya diam terpaku memandangi ponselnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, merasa sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mengangkat telepon itu, Naruto menaruh kembali ponselnya di dalam rak, tak berniat mengangkatnya. Melanjutkan mandi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, pura-pura tak mendengar dering ponsel yang terus saja berbunyi sampai dia selesai mandi.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bersyukur, kedua orang tuanya sudah tak menghantuinya dengan dering telepon yang selalu berbunyi. Sepertinya mereka sudah menyerah untuk menghubunginya karena tadi pagi dia mematikan sebentar ponselnya dan menjalani hari perkuliahan dengan tenang. Saat malam hari juga tak ada tanda-tanda kedua orang tuanya menghubungi lagi, dia jadi fokus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Malam ini, suasana seperti biasanya, meja-meja dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baru selesai bekerja. Menikmati semangkuk ramen dengan obrolan dan canda tawa. Dia dan Matsu tak henti mengantar piring-piring penuh kuah kaldu babi dan mencuci piring-piring kotor. Cukup melelahkan tapi memang harus dijalaninya. Uang-uang masuk dengan cepat dalam laci kasir milik Ayame, tak henti ayahnya dan Nishi meracik _ramen_ pesanan pelanggan.

Suasana yang damai berubah sekejab mata saat suara tendangan terdengar nyaring di depan pintu warung. Membuat semua tiba-tiba terdiam, menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Teuchi keluar dari dapur untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengacau di warungnya. Sementara Nishi berdiri dibelakang sang pemilik warung, mengintip takut-takut.

Seorang lelaki urakan dengan sebelah penutup mata membawa pipa besi dengan ukuran kurang lebih 70 sentimeter di tangannya. Rambut dengan gaya mowhak dan senyum meremehkan tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya, menghembuskan asap berbau _menthol_. Di belakang lelaki itu ada sekumpulan lelaki yang wajahnya tak kalah menyeramkan darinya, membawa pipa besi dan beberapa senjata tajam lainnya, berjumlah sepuluh orang. Mereka menatap berkeliling, wajah pelanggan berubah pucat pasi, ketakutan.

Lelaki yang sepertinya pimpinan kelompok, mengayunkan pipa besi ke meja terdekat, membuat pelanggan di meja itu berlarian ketakutan. Alat makan di atas meja hancur berkeping-keping. Sebelah kaki lelaki itu diangkat tinggi ke atas meja, anak buah di belakangnya ikut masuk ke dalam warung.

"Kalian semua, CEPAT KELUAR!" teriaknya nyaring, menatap tajam berkeliling. "CEPAT KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN!" bentaknya memukul meja yang pertama dia pukul, membuatnya terbelah menjadi dua.

Semua pengunjung lari tunggang langgang, tak ingin menjadi sasaran amukan mereka. Sementara di warung hanya menyisakan para pekerja. Naruto berdiri di depan Ayame, menjaga wanita satu-satunya di toko ini. Tapi, wanita itu terlihat tidak ketakutan dan menatap para bedebah itu dengan sengit. Matsu, lelaki itu bersembunyi di belakang meja kasir, dekat tempat Ayame berdiri, sedangkan Nishi bersembunyi di dapur, bergetar ketakutan.

"Siapa pemilik warung ini? CEPAT KEMARI!"

Teuchi dengan tenang menghadapai gerombolan itu. Semua pegawai tampak khawatir, takut-takut jika sang pemilik warung _ramen_ mendapat serangan yang fatal. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya pada pemimpin gerombolan berwajah sangar.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari balik jaket kulitnya, melemparnya tepat di wajah Teuchi, membuat Naruto dan Ayame geram. "Kami beri kalian waktu seminggu untuk berkemas. Tempat ini akan kami ambil alih menjadi kantor cabang Momochi-gumi," terangnya seenaknya, mengepulkan asap rokok ke wajah Teuchi.

Lelaki tua itu terbatuk pelan, dia mengibaskan asap rokok beraroma pekat dengan telapak tangannya. Menatap tajam ketua kelompok itu, "Maaf, tapi saya tidak ingat pernah membuat perjanjian dengan kelompok kalian," balas Teuchi, tak rela jika warung kebanggaan miliknya diambil alih seenaknya oleh pengacau macam mereka. "Silahkan kalian pergi, saya tidak suka Anda semua membuat keributan di tempat saya," lanjutnya dengan suara tegas.

Lelaki dengan penutup mata memicing tak suka saat mendengarnya, dia melempar rokoknya ke lantai warung dan menginjaknya. Tangannya menarik kerah pakaian milik Teuchi, mencengkeramnya dengan erat. "Berani sekali kau, PAK TUA!" bentaknya, air liurnya terciprat keluar.

"Paman!" teriak Naruto, ingin menghampiri lelaki tua itu. Tapi, Ayame menahannya, dia menarik lengan sang _blonde_ erat, menyuruhnya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan tempat ini pada kalian," terang Teuchi lagi, membuat urat kekesalan sang anggota yakuza memuncak. Lelaki bemata satu mengayunkan pipa besi ke arah pemilik warung, membuat Naruto ngeri. Tapi hal yang tidak disangka terjadi. Teuchi menahan pipa besi dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat semua yang ada di sana membelalak kaget. "Aku bilang, TIDAK MAU!" serunya keras, membuat lelaki bermata satu melepaskan cengkeramannya, tidak mengira lelaki tua yang ada dihadapannya lumayan kuat.

Lelaki bermata satu mendecih, menarik pipa besi miliknya. "Kurang ajar sekali kau, Pak Tua!" umpatnya. "KALIAN SEMUA! HANCURKAN TEMPAT INI!" perintahnya dengan senyum licik.

"BAIK, AO-SAN!" jawab semua anak buahnya patuh.

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan para pegawai dan pemilik warung. Gerombolan yakuza menghancurkan warung mereka, membuat semua barang rusak parah, bahkan barang dagangan Teuchi dibuang ke lantai. Matsu dan Nishi menangis ketakutan. Setelah puas menghancurkan warung, mereka keluar satu persatu, sebelum lelaki bermata satu itu keluar, dia meludah di lantai, menatap bengis pada Teuchi.

"Ini hanya peringatan. Jika kalian tidak pergi dari waktu yang telah kami tentukan, maka persiapkan nyawa kalian," kekehnya kejam, meninggalkan warung _ramen_.

Setelah kepergian para gerombolan pengacau, Ayame dan Naruto menghampiri Teuchi. Sang anak perempuan sangat khawatir, "Apa Ayah terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya beruntun, memperhatian setiap detail tubuh sang ayah.

Teuchi meringis saat tangan kirinya digerakkan. "Sepertinya tanganku terkilir," jawabnya, melirik tangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk menahan serangan pipa besi terasa sakit.

"Ya Tuhan! Naruto, tolong jaga ayahku. Aku mau menelepon polisi dan _ambulance_," mintanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang _blonde_. Ayame pergi ke dekat meja kasir, menelepon nomor darurat.

Naruto menuntun lelaki tua itu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, menatapnya cemas. "Paman hebat sekali, bisa menahan pipa besi itu."

Teuchi terkekeh kecil, rasa sakit menjalar ke pergelangan tangannya. "Hahahahaha―begini-begini dulu aku ini salah satu 'anggota', Naruto," jawabnya membuat sang _blonde_ memutar kedua bola matanya, setengah tak percaya.

Ayame datang dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, memeriksa tangan sang ayah. "Di saat seperti ini Ayah masih bisa melucu?" ucapnya dengan suara tinggi, sedikit kesal melihat tingkah sang ayah. "Syukurlah kalau hanya terkilir, kalau sampai Ayah terluka serius bagaimana!" jeritnya histeris, mulai menangis. Teuchi menepuk-nepuk punggung sang anak, tersenyum kecil, mencoba menenangkan anak gadisnya.

Mata sang _blonde_ menatap berkeliling. Pecahan mangkuk berhamburan di lantai, meja dan kursi rusak, kaca-kaca pecah, barang dagangan tumpah semua, dan yang lebih parah para pelanggan pergi semua tanpa membayar karena ketakutan. Entah berapa kerugian yang mereka derita karena kekacauan para yakuza. Baru saja Naruto ingin membersihkan warung sembari menunggu polisi dan petugas medis datang, matanya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki yang menatap warung ini dengan kaget.

"SASUKE!" seru Naruto menghampiri lelaki itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Tadi di jalan kau tidak bertemu orang-orang berbahaya, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke menggenggam erat baju Naruto, matanya memandang nanar keadaan warung yang kacau balau, "Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi kalau akan kemari, kenapa tempat ini bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sedih dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau terluka, Naruto?"

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu, membuatnya tak tega, dipeluknya Sasuke, membuat kepala sang _raven_ ada di dadanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucapnya menenangkan lelaki itu, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku yang apa-apa, bukan kau," cibir Teuchi melihat adegan dua lelaki dihadapannya yang sedang bermesraan, membuat Ayame memutar kedua bola matanya.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan sang pemilik warung, Naruto mendengar isakan sang _raven_, membuatnya mengelus-elus pundak Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu. Wajah Sasuke yang menempel di dada Naruto, membuat lelaki itu mengendus-endus aroma tubuh sang pemuda secara diam-diam. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya. Ada rasa lega mendapati kekasih berambut _blonde_-nya baik-baik saja.

Tak lama, mobil polisi dan _ambulance_ datang. Teuchi diangkut menuju ke Rumah Sakit dan meminta Naruto mengurus semuanya, termasuk laporan kepada polisi karena dia menjadi salah satu saksi mata. Ayame memintanya untuk menyimpan uang yang ada di laci kasir. Naruto menyanggupinya, meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu di sebuah kursi, sementara dia memberi laporan dan keterangan kejadian penyerangan ini pada pihak yang berwajib. Setelah semua selesai dan para polisi masih menyelidiki tempat kejadian, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya sang _raven_ penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal, memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah kecut. "Sudah, ng…. Sasuke, aku bisa minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanyasedikit, "Minta tolong apa, Naruto?"

"Itu, dua orang rekan kerjaku tidak berani pulang sendiri. Apa kau mau mengantarkan mereka pulang?" tanyanya, menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya, ke arah dua orang lelaki dengan mata sembab. "Apa kau membawa mobil?"

Sasuke mengangguk kalem, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang. Ayo," ajaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang _blonde_ duduk bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang, di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Mereka baru saja mengantarkan Nishi dan Matsu pulang ke rumah. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, belum lagi besok pekerjaan yang sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai, membantu Ayame untuk membersihkan warung. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk di belakang kemudi dengan pandangan teduh.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah merepotkanmu," ucapnya memecah keheningan. "Padahal kau pasti capek sehabis pulang kerja, aku malah merepotkanmu," desahnya tak enak hati.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap sang _blonde_ dari ujung matanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, hari ini pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak. Aku juga kasihan dengan temanmu, dia terlihat _shock_," Sasuke mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana pucatnya wajah kedua teman satu tempat kerja kekasihnya.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, "Bagaimana tidak _shock_. Tiba-tiba saja mereka datang dan menghancurkan warung, membuat semua pengunjung lari terbirit-birit," keluh Naruto tak suka. "Kalau saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu…," gumamnya sedih.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan apartemen sang _blonde_, mendekati Naruto dan mencium pipi sang pemuda dengan lembut. "Bersemangatlah," sebuah senyum kecil kentara di wajah porselen lelaki itu, membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti?" tanyanya, tetap tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, menatap lekat bibir sang _blonde_ yang sedikit terbuka.

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, yang pasti paman Teuchi tidak ingin warung kebanggaannya jatuh ke tangan mereka. Aku akan membantu mereka semampunya," jelasnya bersemangat. "Mereka semua sudah seperti keluargaku, lagi pula aku kasihan kalau harus meninggalkan Ayame-san mengurus kekacauan itu sendirian."

Wajah sang _raven_ berubah dingin, menatap Naruto dengan tak suka. "Apa kau menyukai Ayame-san?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tentu tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat, "Maksudku tentu aku menyukainya, tapi bukan rasa suka seperti seorang lelaki kepada wanita. Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri," jelas Naruto panik, dia menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis saling tertaut. "Apa Sasuke cemburu?" tanyanya sedikit tak yakin.

Sasuke menekan kedua lengannya pada sang _blonde_, membuat Naruto hampir terhuyung ke belakang. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Sang _blonde_ sendiri dapat mencium aroma _mint_ segar dari napas lelaki yang sekarang mendesaknya ini, membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku tenang saja melihat kekasihku dengan wanita lain yang tak begitu kukenal," desahnya, bibir mereka hampir menempel. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan, tapi sebuah suara dari ponsel milik Sasuke, membuat sang _raven_ terhenti. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menerima telepon, membuat Naruto mendesah lega.

"Hn, iya baik-baik," jawabnya pada seseorang di ujung telepon. "Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi," lalu dimatikannya sambungan telepon, menatap Naruto yang masih terlihat gugup. "Telepon dari bos tempatku bekerja," jelasnya tanpa beban, seolah kejadian tadi hanya angin lalu. Naruto tertawa masam, keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sang _raven_ ikut keluar, mengantar pemuda itu sampai tangga.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan hari ini, Sasuke," ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Sama-sama, kau tak perlu segan denganku," ucapnya. "Naruto…," pangilnya sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Sang _raven_ menarik ujung kemeja sang _blonde_, "Yang tadi, apa tidak mau dilanjutkan?" tanyanya berharap, membuat Naruto harus menenangkan debaran di jantungnya.

Tangan berwarna _tan_ bergetar menyentuh pipi sang _raven_, pipi Sasuke terasa sangat lembut, membuat sang _blonde_ jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke tersenyum, memejamkan kedua matanya. Terbawa suasana, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, kepalanya sedikit dia miringkan, menyentuh lembut belah bibir milik sang _raven _dengan bibirnya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dibelah bibir milik lelaki itu. Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain menyentuhkan kedua belah bibir mereka, Naruto memilih untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Kedua matanya ikut terpejam, meresapi perasaan yang membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat ke luar.

Tanpa diketahui sang _blonde_, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Tangan lelaki itu melingkar di leher Naruto, sebuah seringai lebar tercetak dibibirnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat belah bibir kekasihnya, menyerang sang pemuda, membuat Naruto harus membuka mulutnya.

Suara kecup basah, terdengar jelas di tangga apartemen yang sepi, dua orang lelaki saling berpelukan. Menyalurkan rasa cinta pada sebuah tautan yang terhubung dengan ciuman basah. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut sang _blonde_, mengajaknya berdansa, saling membagi _saliva_.

"Ng―Ah! Sasu―" erangnya terputus, terpaksa harus menelan _saliva_ milik sang _raven_.

Sasuke melepaskan sebentar kecupannya, membuat sebuah jembatan _saliva_, lalu kembali mengecup-ngecup bibir itu lagi, tak puas merasakannya. Lutut Naruto menggelenyar, hampir saja dia merosot dari tempatnya kalau sekarang ini tidak bersandar di pegangan tangga apartemen. Di antara ketidak sadarannya dengan kejadian barusan, Naruto seolah melihat seringai lebar lelaki itu. Seperti bukan Sasuke-nya.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya. "Terima kasih. Selamat malam, Naruto," desahnya, berbisik di telinga sang _blonde_.

Naruto menyentuh telinganya yang memerah, mengangguk lemah pada lelaki itu. Sang _blonde_ hanya bisa melihat punggung sang _raven_ masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan kendaraanya ke jalan raya. Naruto tak bisa berucap sepatah katapun, seolah energinya baru disedot oleh Sasuke. Dia tak menyangka lelaki yang terlihat polos itu bisa menciumnya begitu hebat, membuatnya hampir merasakan surga tingkat 7. Satu lagi hal yang membuatnya jadi kesulitan untuk menjelaskan kebenaran pada Sasuke. Dia ingin hubungan ini cepat diakhiri, sebelum semakin sakit nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah jauh di atas langit, tapi seorang pemuda masih asik bergelut nyaman dibalik selimutnya yang hangat. Semalam dia mendapat pesan dari Ayame, mengabarinya kalau hari ini mereka libur kerja. Wanita itu harus mengurus ayahnya yang sedang terluka dan memberikan keterangan tambahan untuk polisi. Karena hari ini dia kuliah siang, maka pagi hari dia manfaatkan untuk bermalas-malasan.

Lagi pula, jam empat dini hari dia baru bisa tidur, karena menyusun rencana untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kejadian di waktu lalu―soal 'penembakan' Sasuke padanya. Memang sepertinya tak sopan memikirkan hal itu disaat tempatnya bekerja sedang dalam masalah, tapi dia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke. Ciuman pertamanya dengan lelaki itu sungguh hebat. Dia benar-benar terbawa suasana, rasanya menyesal sekali sudah mencium lelaki itu.

Baru saja sang _blonde_ akan terlelap lagi, sebuah gedoran nyaring yang berasal dari pintu apartemennya membuatnya hampir meloncat dari tempat tidur. Naruto berjalan ke arah _genkan_ dengan malas, suara gedoran itu masih saja terdengar, kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa dia ditegur oleh tetangganya dan melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib dengan tuduhan ketidak nyamanan.

"Sebentar!" serunya nyaring dari dalam, berharap sang pelaku penggedoran akan menghentikan tingkahnya. Tapi percuma, gedoran nyaring itu masih tetap berlanjut, "Siapa sih, menggangu sekali," gerutunya, dia membuka sedikit celah pintu, mengintip ke luar.

Seorang lelaki setengah baya berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya, wajahnya tampak kesal, menatap Naruto dengan sengit. "Buka pintunya, Anak Nakal!" bentaknya.

"A―AYAH!" teriaknya kaget, cepat-cepat membuka pintu. "Selamat pagi, silahkan masuk, Ayah," ajaknya berbasa-basi, dirapikannya rambutnya yang masih berantakan.

Lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto itu masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan wajah angkuh, melirik ke sekeliling kamar apartemen Naruto yang berantakan. Dia memilih duduk di atas karpet berwarna _cream_ lembut―di dekat kaki ranjang Naruto―menaruh tas dan koran yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke atas meja berkaki pendek.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang melelahkan di hari liburnya bekerja ini. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sang ayah, duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan itu. "Ada apa Ayah kemari pagi-pagi sekali?" tanyanya.

"Pagi! Kamu pikir ini jam berapa?" omel ayahnya menunjukkan jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. "Hidup sendiri membuatmu jadi urakan seperti ini."

"Ayah mau minum? Aku buatkan teh, ya?" tawarnya, dia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, ingin melarikan diri dari pembicaraan ini. Menuju dapur, mempersiapkan minum untuk ayahnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat duduk!" perintah ayahnya mutlak.

Naruto menghela napas, tak ada pilihan selain mengikuti perintah sang ayah. Dia kembali duduk, kedua tangannya bersedekap. "Jadi, apa yang membuat Ayah kemari?"

Namikaze Minato―ayah Naruto―melemparkan koran pagi yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Halaman pertama harian kota mengabarkan pengerusakan warung _ramen_ oleh anggota yakuza. "Tempat ini sudah tidak aman, ini tempatmu bekerja, kan?" tanya ayahnya, kedua matanya berkilat penuh emosi tersembunyi. "Bereskan barangmu dan kembalilah tinggal di rumah."

"Apa Ayah serius?" jeritnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Aku kuliah di sini, Ayah. Kalau tinggal di rumah, jam berapa aku berangkat ke kampus?" desahnya, memutar kedua bola matanya, gagal paham dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari tempatmu bekerja."

"Tidak," jawab Naruto tegas. Ayah dan anak itu saling berpandangan dengan tajam, tak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Minato menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangannya, tampak kesal. "Kenapa kau tetap bersikeras? Tempatmu bekerja sudah diserang oleh yakuza, ayah tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu! Warung tempatmu bekerja benar-benar tidak beres, bisa-bisanya sampai―"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tempatku bekerja, Ayah," potongnya, tak suka jika tempat kerja yang pemilik dan pegawainya sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya sendiri di jelek-jelekkan, tak terkecuali oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Para yakuza brengsek itu yang salah. Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka Ayah bicara seperti itu tentang tempatku bekerja."

Kedua mata Minato menyipit, memandang anaknya tak suka. "Lihat, baru sebentar tinggal sendiri kau sudah bisa membantah ayah. Pasti ini gara-gara kekasih lelakimu itu," cibirnya.

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan keras, "Tolong jangan bawa-bawa hal itu dalam pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya untuk apa Ayah kemari?" selidiknya, "Aku tidak percaya Ayah kemari hanya untuk bersikeras memintaku keluar dari tempat kerja," desisnya, menatap menyipit pada sang ayah.

Merasa niat sesungguhnya kemari sudah diketahui sang anak, Minato menghela napas panjang, melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. "Ayah kemari sebenarnya untuk memintamu putus dengan kekasihmu! Ayah tidak rela kau berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki, tidak peduli sesuka apapun kau dan ibumu padanya! Ayah tidak akan merestui!" serunya nyaring, menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke tempat sang anak.

"Sudah aku duga," desah Naruto, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tak semudah itu memutuskannya! Ini tidak seperti yang Ayah pikirkan, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku, Ayah tidak usah ikut campur," jawabnya sengit.

"Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Jadi maksudmu sebenarnya kau dan dia tidak―"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto tegas, "Pokoknya tidak seperti yang Ayah pikirkan. Berikan aku waktu sampai bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku janji akan memutuskannya," gumamnya dengan suara kecil. "Sebaiknya Ayah pulang saja," mintanya.

Tapi Minato tak mau mendengar, "Ayah tidak akan pulang sampai kau memutuskan kekasih homo-mu itu. Buktikan kalau kau memang ingin putus dengannya," ucap Minato keras kepala.

"Yang benar saja!" seru Naruto tak percaya. "Apa Ayah serius?" nada suaranya semakin meninggi, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap, "Aku tak akan pergi, sekalipun kau menelepon ibumu untuk menyeretku pergi," jelasnya seolah dapat membaca pikiran sang anak. "Aku benar-benar kaget mendengar kalau kau menjalin kasih dengan lelaki. Demi Tuhan, Uzumaki Naruto! Apa kau mau membuat ayahmu ini malu? Apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan tentang keluarga kita kalau sampai mereka tahu?" Minato tampak geram, dia memijit batang hidungnya, kepalanya terasa pusing.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan resah, "Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang Ayah pikirkan. Aku janji akan menyelesaikannya, semua ini terjadi akibat kesalah pahaman yang diakibatkan oleh diriku sendiri," akunya, "makanya berikan aku waktu sampai bisa membereskan masalah ini," mintanya penuh harap agar sang ayah mengerti.

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, agar sang ayah mau pulang ke rumah. Kalau ayahnya sudah berkata A, maka tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi B. Sang ayah, jika menginginkan sesuatu akan lebih keras kepala dibanding ibunya. Seringkali membuatnya kerepotan, apalagi kali ini permintaan sang ayah akan sulit dikabulkan dalam sekejab mata. Dia butuh proses untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, tak ingin ada yang tersakiti.

Minato mendengus, menatap anaknya dengan tajam. "Ayah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Jika ini memang sebuah kesalah pahaman, cepat selesaikan sekarang juga! Aku benar-benar tak akan pulang sampai kau memutuskan kekasihmu!" ucapnya keras kepala.

"Terserah Ayah," jawab Naruto kesal, dia berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil jaket di gantungan baju dekat kepala ranjang, lalu memakainya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya, bersiap mengikuti sang anak.

Naruto mendengus sebal sembari berjalan ke arah _genkan_, "Mau beli teh di toko depan apartemen. Tehku habis." Baru saja dia memutar pegangan pintu dan membukanya, kedua matanya membelak. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian santai, mengangkat tinggi sebuah kantung kertas, "Selamat pagi menjelang siang. Maaf tidak meneleponmu dulu, aku membawakanmu makanan," jelasnya dengan wajah cerah.

"_Shit_," maki Naruto dengan suara kecil, berharap Sasuke tidak mendengarkan semua omongan yang cukup nyaring dari dalam apartemennya tadi. "Maaf Sasuke, tapi kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat," bisiknya hampir menangis, mendorong lelaki itu untuk pergi dari depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Memangnya kau sedang apa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk saat ini," bisiknya dengan suara sekecil mungkin. "Kita bicara di luar saja," ajaknya, ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

Tapi rasa penasaran lelaki itu sangat besar, bukannya mendengarkan Naruto, dia malah melongok ke dalam. Matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu kulit mengkilat dan sosok seorang lelaki yang dulu pernah sekali ditemuinya saat mengantar mama mertuanya pulang. Ayah Naruto berdiri di _genkan_ dengan wajah bengis. Raut wajah tak suka kentara sekali di wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bicara di dalam saja, Naruto." Suara Minato terdengar dari balik punggung Naruto, membuat sang anak menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. "Cepat masuk!" perintahnya, meliriknya sekilas pada Sasuke.

"Permisi," ucap Sasuke, menyelonong masuk. Dia melepaskan alas kakinya, mengikuti Minato. "Selamat siang Paman, maaf kemarin saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya―"

"Sudah tahu!" Minato memutus ucapan Sasuke, menjawab dengan ketus. Mengacuhkan pemuda yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya, dia memilih mengambil majalan dari dalam tas yang dia bawa.

Sasuke tersenyum masam mendapat tanggapan tak bersahabat dari ayah kekasihnya. Dia menaruh tas kertasnya ke atas meja, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari dalamnya. "Apa Paman sudah sarapan? Saya membuat _ume shiso pasta_, resep dari Mama," jelasnya membuat kedua mata Minato melotot, bisa-bisanya sang istri bisa menerima lelaki dihadapannya sebagai kekasih anak tunggal mereka.

"Kita makan berdua saja, Sasuke," desisnya, mengeluarkan piring serta garpu.

Minato melirik sang anak dari balik majalah yang dia baca, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya tadi mau beli teh? Sana beli, sekalian belikan ayah kopi gingseng," mintanya, mengusir anaknya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencoba meredakan kekesalannya pada sang Ayah. Tangan sang _raven_ terjulur, menyentuh lengan sang _blonde_, dia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Biar aku saja yang membelinya," tawarnya. "Kau makan saja."

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. Entah apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan pada Sasuke selama dia tidak ada di tempat. Lagi pula, Sasuke sudah jauh-jauh mengantarkan makanan untuknya, tak sopan dan tak punya hati jika dia juga membiarkan lelaki itu keluar membelikan minum untuk mereka.

Minato tampak melirik Naruto dengan tajam, "Kalau kau tidak membelikan minuman sekarang, Ayahlah yang akan menyelesaikan ini," ancamnya pada sang anak, Sasuke tampak bingung, dia tidak mengerti maksud dari ayah sang _blonde_.

"AYAH!" pekik Naruto, dia benar-benar tak suka. Dia bukan lagi bocah yang masalahnya harus dicampuri oleh ayah atau ibunya, dia sudah dewasa dan dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Walau jauh dalam dirinya sedikit tak yakin. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, berdecak kesal. "Baiklah, aku yang akan pergi," dia melirik sang ayah yang kembali terlihat asik membaca majalah. "Sasuke, kau tunggulah sebentar di sini. Kalau misalkan ayah bicara sesuatu tentang kita, jangan kau hiraukan," jelasnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang ayah. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawabannya, lalu Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan sang ayah.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah piring bersih dari dalam rak piring. Menaruhnya tepat di depan Minato, "Paman mau mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke, menaruh _ume shiso pasta_―pasta yang dimasak dengan toping daun _perilla _dan _umeboshi_, ditambah jamur _shimeji_ dan potongan dada ayam―ke dalam piring, memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

Tapi Minato tetap tak menghiraukannya, dia masih asik membaca sebuah majalah tentang senjata api. Suasana begitu saja hening, hanya terdengar suara gesekan kertas setiap kali Minato membuka halaman majalah. Merasa lelaki di hadapannya hanya diam saja, Minato melirik pemda itu dari balik majalah, dilihatnya Sasuke memandangi cover majalah yang dia baca.

Merasa dipandangi, Sasuke menatap Minato dan tersenyum kecil. "Volume Gun Shot kali ini tentang _derringers_, ya?" tanyanya melirik sampul majalah senjata api―Gun Shot―bergambar _deringgers_, senjata api berukuran pendek, dengan laras satu dan pengisian peluru langsung dibelakang larasnya. Jenis senjata api _single-shot_ yang mungil dan mudah dibawa-bawa. Belum lagi sebagian besar rangkanya terbuat dari kayu yang dipoles dengan indah, jenis senjata antik yang sudah jarang ditemui sekarang ini.

Minato hanya melirik sekilas, tetap tak menghiraukan lelaki itu. Sasuke tersenyum masam, mencoba membuka pembicaraan lagi. "_Deringgers_ yang paling cantik adalah _deringger_ yang dibuat untuk membunuh Loncoln. Ukurannya hanya 6 inci dengan kaliber 0,44, benar-benar sempurna. Ukiran di plat besinya juga cantik sekali," celoteh Sasuke panjang lebar.

Minato tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sasuke yang tahu banyak soal senjata api. Dia menaruh majalah itu ke atas meja, melirik Sasuke dengan tajam. "Gambar yang beredar di majalah dan yang ada di museum itu hanya replikanya saja, yang asli sudah hilang entah kemana. Tak ada yang tahu benar seperti apa bentuknya, jadi kau jangan sok tahu," gerutu Minato.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya senjata itu tidak hilang, hanya ada yang membelinya dengan harga yang tidak wajar dan terpaksa mereka jual," jelas Sasuke kalem. "Karena senjata itu bersejarah dan dipakai untuk membunuh orang penting, harusnya tidak diperjual-belikan, maka rumor tentang senjata itu hilang jadi merebak ke tengah masyarakat," lanjutnya lagi, Minato mendengarkannya dengan rasa penasaran yang besar. "Mereka hanya menutup-nutupinya saja."

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat, "Aku baru dengar yang seperti ini, darimana kau tahu tentang hal ini."

"Kalau aku mengatakan memiliki senjata itu, pasti Paman tidak akan percaya," jawabnya, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, kedua mata Minato mengikuti gerakannya. "Tolong tunggu sebentar, Paman. Aku akan mengambilkannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Paman."

Dahi Minato mengerut mendengarnya, "Terserah," jawabnya tak terlalu ambil pusing, menganggap lelaki di hadapannya hanya omong besar.

"Baiklah, saya permisi sebentar. Nanti saya akan kemari lagi, Paman jangan kemana-mana," mintanya hanya ditanggapi Minato dengan lirikan dari sebelah matanya saja.

Ssuke segera menuju ke _genkan_, pintu terbuka, Naruto baru saja akan masuk ke dalam, ditangannya membawa kantung plastik berisi minuman. Sang _blonde_ menatap Sasuke sedikit kaget, "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, heran melihat sang _raven_ yang tampak terburu-buru.

"Maaf, aku mau pulang sebentar," jawabnya, tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya lalu berlari pergi ke luar.

"Hei, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tak dihiraukan sang _raven_, "SASUKE!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini lebih nyaring. Tapi tak juga lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, dapat dia lihat dari tempatnya saat ini, Sasuke sedang menuju ke arah tangga.

Naruto memilih masuk ke dalam apartemen, masih bertanya-tanya tentang sikap Sasuke barusan. Ayah-anak itu saling bertatapan, Naruto menatap sang ayah dengan penuh rasa curiga, membuat ayahnya kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu," protes sang ayah, kembali membuka lembar halaman dalam majalah. "Aku percaya kalau kau akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ayah janji tidak akan ikut campur," lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas lelah, duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan mengambil pasta yang dibawa oleh Sasuke, sayang sekali kalau masakan yang dibuat penuh cinta untuknya tidak dimakan. Walau Naruto hanya menganggap sang _raven_ hanya sebagai sahabat. Sambil menyaptap makanan lezat itu, dia mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dari dalam kantung plastik, memberikan sekaleng kopi gingseng hangat untuk ayahnya.

"Ini pesanan Ayah," ucapnya, "Cepat dimakan pastanya, Ayah. Nanti kalau dingin tidak enak," jelasnya tak dihiraukan sang anak, tampaknya ayahnya masih asik membaca majalah tentang senjata api. "Kalau Ayah ketahuan ibu masih membeli majalah itu, bisa-bisa semua koleksi majalah milik Ayah akan dibakar ibu," seringainya kecil membuat ayahnya melotot.

Sejak dulu ayahnya memang menyukai senjata api, apalagi senjata api yang antik. Tapi, Kushina tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk membelinya, mengatakan kalau hobinya akan membuat mereka membuang-buang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanaya, berbeda dengan istrinya yang selalu mengatakan membeli tas mahal dan bermerek adalah sesuatu yang sangat berguna. Minato gagal paham dengan sang istri, demi menghilangkan rasa frustasinya karena tidak bisa membeli senjata antik, dia memilih berlangganan majalah yang membahas senjata api, secara diam-diam. Kalau tidak bisa memiliki aslinya, cukup melihatnya lewat gambar dia sudah bersyukur.

Tapi, karena harga majalah ini juga mahal, alhasil dia menyebunyikannya dari sang istri. Kalau ketahuan bisa-bisa uang sakunya bisa dipotong―mengingat ATM miliknya dibawa sang istri―belum lagi majalahnya bisa dibakar. Karena suatu hal Naruto mengetahuinya dan memaksa sang anak untuk merahasiakan hal ini sampai ajal mereka menjelang. Berlebihan, pikir sang anak. Tapi tak ada niatnya untuk memberitahu sang ibu, kasihan melihat sang ayah yang hanya bisa menggeluti hobi hanya melalui gambar-gambar majalah.

"Coba saja kau adukan pada ibumu dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada seluruh CD _game_ milikmu di rumah," ancam sang ayah sinis.

"AYAH!"

Dan apartemen sederhana itu, hari ini terasa lebih hidup. Jeritan suara-suara protes dari Naruto dan perdebatan sengit dengan sang ayah hari ini tak terelakkan. Membuatnya harus beberapa kali mendapat teguran dari tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Sedikit melupakan masalah tentang hubunganya dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Naruto pamit pada Minato untuk berangkat kuliah. Anak lelakinya itu berkali-kali memintanya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, tapi lagi-lagi tak dihirukannya. Minato berbaring menyamping di atas karpet lembut, dengan sebelah tangannya penopang kepalanya. Dia membaca _volume_ majalan selanjutnya dari edisi spesial. Mengagumi bentuk senjata-senjata berharga mahal.

Perutnya tak henti berbunyi nyaring, sejak tadi merasa lapar. Tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk menikmati sepiring pasta spesial buatan Sasuke yang masih betah di atas meja. Padahal aroma dari makanan itu sejak tadi memanggil-manggilnya, membuat perutnya tambah berbunyi nyaring.

Minato mengubah posisinya, duduk bersila dan menatap tajam sepiring _ume shiso pasta_ di hadapannya. _Adam's appel_-nya bergerak-gerak sejak tadi, menelan _saliva _yang membasahi tenggorokannya. Mumpung tak ada yang melihatnya, dia melilitkan pasta di garpunya, membawanya masuk ke mulutnya, meraskaan betapa lezatnya pasta buatan Sasuke. Bahkan kalau dia boleh jujur, masakan sang _raven_ jauh lebih enak daripada istrinya.

Baru saja dia akan melilitkan pasta untuk kedua kalinya dengan garpu ditangannya, sebuah suara ketukan di pintu apartemen anaknya, membuatnya menjatuhkan garpu ke lantai―tergugup. Minato dengan kesalnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ingin mengomeli siapa saja yang menggangunya saat ingin mengisi perut. Tapi, dia kaget begitu sosok sang _raven_-lah yang ada di depan pintu.

Napas Sasuke terengah, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Dia menghapus peluh di dahinya dengan lengan kemeja yang dipakainya, sebelah tangannya menenteng sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Sasuke tersenyum begitu mengetahui Minato yang membuka pintu.

Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, "Mau apa kau ke sini lagi?" tanyanya sinis, mencoba melindungi pandangan Sasuke di belakang sana. Dia tak ingin ketahuan memakan masakan buatan lelaki di hadapannya. "Naruto sudah berangkat kuliah."

"Saya tahu Naruto sudah berangkat jam segini," jawab Sasuke mencoba menormalkan napasnya.

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat, "Lalu, buat apa kau kemari?"

"Saya sudah berjanji untuk kemari lagi, kan? Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan kotak yang dibawanya pada Minato. "Untuk Paman, tolong rahasiakan dari Mama," jelasnya tertawa kecil.

Minato mengambil kotak yang disodorkan padanya, sedikit bertanya-tanya apa isi di dalamnya. Dia membuka kotak itu, melihat isinya membuat matanya berbinar-binar. Ada sebuah _derringers_ yang dialasi dengan kain sutera berwarna cokelat keemasan. Bentuknya mirip sekali dengan senjata yang dia lihat di majalah. Senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh Abraham Loncoln―presiden dari negeri yang jauh.

"I―INI!" tangannya gemetar menyentuh gagang senjata api yang terbuat dari kayu, terasa halus di ujung jarinya, hampir membuatnya ingin menciumi senjata api itu.

"Yang ada di tangan Paman adalah barang asli," jelas Sasuke, ikut senang melihat Minato tampak puas. "Dibalik kain untuk menaruhnya, ada selembar sertifikat yang mengukuhkan kalau barang itu asli," tambahnya membuat Minato tak bisa berkata-kata saking bahagianya.

"Apa benar ini untukku?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan kalau benar barang langka dan satu-satunya di dunia ini untuknya.

Sasuke mengangguk, memberikan senyum untuk ayah sang kekasih. "Tentu saja. Lagi pula, aku kurang begitu suka menyimpan barang seperti itu, karena kurang bisa merawat," jelasnya memberikan alasan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Saya harus pergi ke kantor," ucapnya berpamitan, dia menundukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato sedikit gengsi. "Aku akan menyimpan ini baik-baik dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari Naruto juga," bisiknya kecil yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang _raven_.

"Saya mengerti, Paman," kekehnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Jangan panggil aku paman," protesnya membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Panggil aku, papa. Soalnya aku papa mertuamu," jelasnya mantap, mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sudah tak peduli mau anaknya berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki atau jadi homo. Barang ditangannya membuat niatnya memisahkan sang anak dan Sasuke menguap begitu saja.

Sasuke balas mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada lelaki itu, "Saya mengerti, Papa. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu."

Sebelum Sasuke mencapai anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai bawah, sebuah teriakan dari arah lantai dua menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya menoleh ke atas. "Nak Sasuke!" panggil Minato nyaring, "Masakanmu sangat enak, kapan-kapan pergilah ke rumah dan masakkan papa dan mama mertuamu."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir mobil. Tanpa diketahui Minato, seulas seringai puas terpatri di wajahnya. "Akhirnya takluk juga," gumamnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, memacu kendarannya ke jalan raya, meninggalkan seorang lelaki separuh baya yang asik mengamati barang yang baru diberikan oleh sang _raven_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ponsel dari arah kantung celananya, membuat Naruto merogoh benda elektronik berwarna kuning itu. Sebuah e-mail masuk dari ayahnya. Kedua matanya hampir melotot membaca isi pesan itu.

_**From : Ayah**_

_**Subject : Pulang ke rumah**_

_**Naruto, baik-baiklah dengan Sasuke. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya atau kau akan mendapat balasan dari ayah dan ibu. **_

_**P.S. Kapan-kapan bawalah dia ke rumah. Aku ingin menikmati masakan lezat buatannya lagi.**_

_The hell! _

Naruto tidak mengerti, rasanya tadi ayahnya menolak hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan memintanya untuk memutuskan lelaki itu secepatnya. Dia masih ingat benar, bagaimana sikap dingin ayahnya pada Sasuke. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja pesan seperti ini datang, dia sedikit tak yakin kalau ayahnya dengan sadar mengetik dan mengirimkan pesan ini untuknya. Bahkan saat tadi dia meminta ayahnya untuk mencicipi masakan Sasuke, dia malah diacuhkan dan sekarang dia memintanya untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah, agar bisa menikmati makanan lezat buatan kekasihnya.

Demi Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi!

Jerit Naruto dalam hati, gagal paham dengan ayah dan ibunya yang tiba-tiba bisa menyukai Sasuke. Naruto memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya, melenggang pergi menuju ruang perkuliahan. "Apa ini gara-gara sikap manis Sasuke," gumamnya ragu-ragu. Kedua orang tuanya terlanjur suka pada lelaki itu, padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk mengakhiri segalanya karena desakan sang ayah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Naruto hanya bisa melangkah dengan lesu menuju kelasnya, merencanakan semuanya dari awal lagi. Keteguhan hatinya hilang begitu saja, setelah pesan dari ayahnya masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Setelah libur satu hari, akhirnya pegawai di warung _ramen_ Ichiraku kembali masuk. Teuchi sendiri tidak mengalami cidera parah, dokter mengatakan tangannya yang terkilir akan sembuh seminggu lagi, untuk sementara sebuah perban melekat di pergelangannya. Walau sudah diminta untuk beristirahat di rumah, lelaki tua itu tampaknya tidak bisa diam dan memilih mengawasi pekerjaan anak dan pegawainya. Seperti sekarang ini, dia membentak-bentak Nishi untuk mengepel dapur agar lebih bersih.

Setelah serangan dari gerombolan yakuza yang membuat toko rusak dan isinya berhamburan, mereka semua bergotong royong membersihkannya. Naruto terlihat memunguti pecahan mangkuk di lantai, memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik, Matsu sendiri sedang mengeluarkan perabot yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai keluar dari warung, menunggu truk pengangkut sampah yang sengaja ditelepon mereka untuk datang. Satu-satunya wanita di warung ini sedang menyapu lantai.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkan kalian," desah Ayame, "Aku dan ayah juga tak yakin dapat membayar gaji kalian setelah kejadian ini," ucapnya tak enak.

Matsu tertawa kecil, mengangkat sebuah meja berbentuk bulat yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua di pundaknya. "Jangan dipikirkan Ayame-san, hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan untuk kalian. Lagipula kami semua sudah banyak ditolong oleh kalian," jawabnya dibarengi anggukan kepala oleh Naruto dan Nishi.

"Benar apa kata Matsu-san. Sampai warung ini kembali seperti dulu, kami akan membantu sebisa kami. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta kami membantu kalian," tambah Naruto, dia mengangkat satu plastik besar berisi pecahan alat makan.

Ayame menghela napas lega, bersyukur memiliki pegawai yang bisa diandalkan di saat-saat seperti ini. "Tapi aku dan ayah tak yakin untuk membuka warung lagi secepatnya," gumamnya, kembali menyapu lantai. "Pihak asuransi tidak akan membayar kerusakan karena ulah yakuza. Mengajukan pinjaman kepada bank juga akan susah sekali, apalagi warung ini diincar oleh gerombolan brengsek itu," makinya, mengingat lagi wajah orang-orang yang sudah merusak warung kebanggaannya dan ayahnya. "Ayahhh…, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" rengek gadis itu hampir putus asa.

Teuchi hanya berdehem kecil, dia keluar dari arah dapur, memandang anak perempuan satu-satunya dengan pandangan mata berkobar penuh semangat. "Jangan khawatir Anakku, kita pasti akan dapat pinjaman dan membangun tempat ini lagi," jawab Teuchi benar-benar tidak pasti.

Jika saja ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang, dia ingin sekali membantu warung itu bukan hanya dengan dukungan berupa semangat dan bantuan fisik, melainkan juga dari segi _financial_. Tapi, dia yang sekarang hanya mahasiswa yang baru melaksanakan kuliah selama setengah tahun dengan gaji per-jam tidak lebih dari 900 yen. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk makan dan membayar apartemen―yang sangat sederhana sekali―dan keperluan lain-lain, belum lagi sisanya untuk keperluan kuliah, bisa menyisihkan uang untuk menabung sebanyak 1400 yen selama satu bulan saja bisa dikatakan sebuah keajaiban―dan belum pernah dia lakukan karena uangnya selalu habis.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk membersihkan warung. Dia mengambil alat pel yang ada di kamar kecil, mulai menuang pembersih lantai ke dalam ember, mulai membersihkan lantai warung. Suara dering ponsel dari saku belakang celananya membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, memeriksa ponselnya.

_**From : Sasuke**_

_**Subject : Akan menjemputmu**_

_**Nanti aku akan datang menjemputmu. Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar. Semangat untuk bersih-bersihnya~**_

Naruto tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Setiap kali Sasuke memberikan kebaikan, perhatian dan rasa cinta yang besar untuknya, maka rasa tak enak hati juga menggerogotinya. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek sedunia, seolah tengah mempermainkan Sasuke. Dia terlalu takut untuk berterus terang pada sang _raven_, tak bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman sehingga mereka sampai menjalin kasih. Rasanya percuma dia menjelaskan hal itu sekarang, setelah dia menerima semua kebaikan dari lelaki itu.

Hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa diambilnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum kedua orang tuanya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia tak ingin membuat Sasuke malu dengan mengatakan bahwa ucapannya dihari dia diminta oleh sang _raven_ menjadi kekasih adalah sebuah kesalahan. Lagi pula, selama ini dia terlalu lembek untuk menolak segala kebaikan dari Sasuke, lalu semakin rumit saat orang tuanya bertemu Sasuke dan malah menyukainya, ditambah waktu itu dia terbawa suasana dan berciuman dengan sang _raven_. Benar-benar hanya jalan 'itu' saja yang bisa diambilnya, sebelum Sasuke semakin terluka karena ulahnya.

"Hei, Tuan yang sedang berbunga-bunga," ledek Ayame menyadarkan sang _blonde_ dari lamunannya. "Tanganmu berhenti bekerja," protesnya membuat Naruto cepat-cepat memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, menatap langit cerah di luar sana. "Tidak bisa ditunda lagi, aku akan melakukannya," gumamnya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 19.00, pekerjaan mereka hampir selesai. Naruto dan Matsu tinggal membuang sebuah kantung sampah besar berwarna hitam―ke tempat sampah yang ada di ujung jalan. Begitu sekembalinya keduanya, Naruto mendapati Sasuke sudah datang menjemputnya, dia asik mengobrol dengan Ayame, begitu melihatnya dia menghampiri sang _blonde_.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya lelaki itu penuh semangat.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyentuh bahu sang _raven_ dengan lembut, "Maaf, aku duluan," ucapnya pada teman-temannya, "Apa malam ini kalian benar akan menginap?" tanyanya pada Matsu dan Nishi yang dijawab anggukan. Memang malam ini mereka semua akan menginap di warung, karena ke esokan paginya, Teuchi ingin membeli cat untuk warung dan meminta keduanya membantu, Naruto sendiri izin untuk tak menginap, tapi berjanji ke esokan harinya akan datang pagi-pagi sekali membantu mereka. "Apa kalian ingin aku membelikan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Ayame dengan senyum aneh, "Kau pulang saja, nikmati malammu dengan Sasuke-san~" kikik wanita itu membuat Naruto sebal.

Sang _blonde_ cemberut, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari warung, "Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke."

"Eh, tunggu dulu," dia melepas genggaman tangan sang _blonde_ pada pergelangannya, menunduk hormat pada pemlik warung serta Ayame. Setelah itu barulah dia mengikuti Naruto.

Sang _blonde_ menunggunya di trotoar―di depan warung _ramen_. Tangannya terulur pada sang _raven_, dengan senyum kecil, lelaki berkemeja biru itu menggenggam tangan sang _blonde_ lalu bergelayut manja pada lengan pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran. "Arah aku memarkir mobil bukan di sini," celetuknya, melihat mereke menuju ke arah yang berbeda dari tempatnya bisa memarkirkan mobil.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menyentuh sebelah pipi sang _raven_ dengan lembut, "Kita ke taman sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," terangnya, lalu melepaskan sentuhan itu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari warung _ramen_. Taman tampak sepi malam ini, hanya ada beberapa pasang kekasih yang bercengkrama di sana. Naruto membawa Sasuke menuju ke tempat duduk yang memang di sediakan di taman, tak jauh dari tempat mereka masuk. Sebuah lampu taman berbentuk lingkaran menjadi penerang di dekat sang _raven_ duduk.

Naruto tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapan sang _raven_, dia menggenggam erat tangan lelaki itu, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa, Naruto? Duduklah di sini, jangan berjongkok di situ," mintanya, dia melirik ke sebalah tempat duduknya. Tapi, Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan sang _raven_. Sasuke hanya menghela napas, heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. "Tadi katanya kau mau membicarkan sesuatu padaku? Soal apa?" selidik Sasuke benar-benar penasaran, menyerah untuk menyuruh sang kekasih untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, tak berani menatap lelaki itu. "Sasuke, apa kau tahu kita berdua ini lelaki?" tanya sang _blonde_ membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat begitu mendengarnya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku tahu, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik, merasakan jari-jari Naruto yang terasa dingin di dalam genggaman tangannya yang hangat.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, kedua matanya melirik tak tentu arah, "Kau juga tahu kalau dua orang lelaki tidak akan mungkin memiliki anak, kan?" jelasnya hati-hati merangkai tiap kata yang dikeluarkan.

Wajah Sasuke berubah tegang, seolah mengerti apa yang akan dijelaskan sang _blonde_ selanjutnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, tak ingin kehilangan tangan yang selalu menyentuhnya dengan lembut, "Lalu?"

Tangan _tan_ itu melepaskan genggaman erat sang _raven_, terlihat Sasuke enggan melepaskannya. Sasuke mencoba menarik jari-jari Naruto, tapi pemuda itu dengan sigap menjauhkan tangannya. Sang _blonde_ berdiri dari posisinya, mundur sedikit ke belakang. "Sebelum hubungan kita semakin jauh, sebelum perasaan ini semakin dalam, ada baiknya kita akhiri saja sampai di sini," ucap Naruto membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke membelalak.

"Akhiri?" suara Sasuke meninggi, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tak tega, wajah sang lelaki tampak _shock_. "Untuk kebaikan kita berdua," tambahnya melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan, "Aku tahu bagimu ini sepertinya tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Ini untuk keuntungan kita berdua bukan?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, belum ada satupun kata yang keluar lagi dari bibirnya, kepalanya menunduk, tubuhnya tampak lemas di kursi taman. Sebenarnya Naruto tak tega melihat Sasuke seperti itu karena ucapannya. Tapi, dia sudah tak bisa menjalani hubungan yang berat sebelah, dimana Sasuke begitu tulus mencintainya, sedangkan dia apa? Dia merasa seperti orang brengsek yang sudah memanfaatkan segala kebaikan hati serta cinta tulus lelaki itu.

Dia menyukai Sasuke, tapi menyukai seperti seorang sahabat, tidak lebih. Dia tak ingin melukai hati Sasuke jika hubungan ini dipaksakan olehnya untuk terus berjalan. Begitu juga orang tuanya yang mulai menyukai sang _raven_, Naruto tahu jauh dalam hati mereka menginginkannya menjalin kasih dengan seorang wanita yang suatu saat nanti memberikan mereka keturunan. Walau sesempurna apapun Sasuke dimata kedua orang tua Naruto, tetap saja kenyataan kalau dia lelaki tak bisa ditampik begitu saja. Naruto ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya, karena dia anak tunggal. Satu-satunya pengharapan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto sudah siap jika hal ini membuat Sasuke membencinya. Dia tak mungkin menjelaskan pada sang _raven_ bahwa kejadian saat Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasih adalah sebuah kesalahan yang diakibatkan oleh sang _blonde_ sendiri, dia tak ingin membuat lelaki sempurna itu merasa malu. Cukup jika hubungan ini bisa diakhiri dan sang _raven_ membencinya maka setimpal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya saat ini, harusnya memang sejak awal dia menolak Sasuke dengan jantan.

Kenangan tentang sang _raven_ saat menjadi kekasihnya, tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Segala kebaikan pemuda itu, wajah bahagianya setiap kali berbicara dengannya, wajah tersipunya saat Naruto memujinya, rasa perhatiannya, masakan enak yang selalu dibawakan untuknya, ciumannya, dan seluruh rasa cinta tulus sang _raven_ hanya untuknya tak akan dia lupakan. Sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Demi Sasuke dia rela berbohong, agar hubungan ini bisa diakhiri. Memberikan alasan penuh dusta yang kiranya tak bisa Sasuke tolak. Menyembunyikan kenyataan sebenarnya tentang kesalah pahaman di waktu lalu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya kecil, membuat dada Naruto berdebar kencang. Takut-takut untuk mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. "A―"

"Hei, ayo cepat pergi dari sini! Ada yakuza di sana!"

"Warung _ramen_ itu lagi yang akan di serang sepertinya, ayo kita pergi. Jangan sampai berurusan dengan mereka!"

Teriakan dari orang-orang di sekitar taman yang tampak panik dan pergi menjauhi tempat ini, membuat keduanya terdiam, dari tempatnya saat ini sang _blonde_ dapat melihat warung tempatnya bekerja sedang dikepung oleh orang-orang berbadan kekar dan berwajah seram. Beberapa dari mereka wajahnya tampak tak asing, mereka yang waktu lalu menghancurkan warung _ramen_.

Refleks, Naruto segera meloncati pagar taman―yang tingginya hanya sepinggang―begitu melihat Teuchi menghadang gerombolan di depan pintu warung miliknya, dibelakang sana Ayame, Matsu dan Nishi membawa alat-alat dapur seperti papan penggorengan dan teflon, bersiap jika saja mereka menyerang.

"Apa-apaan ini!" bentak Naruto nyaring, menatap nyalang gerombolan yang ada di depan sana, dia menghampiri Teuchi dengan napas terengah.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini! Cepat sana pulang!" usir sang pemilik warung begitu mendapati pemuda _blonde_ kembali ke tempat ini.

Naruto mendengus, bersiap dengan posisi kuda-kuda di seblah Teuchi. "Mana bisa aku pulang begitu saja saat melihat bos dan rekan kerjaku sedang berjuang mempertahankan tempat ini," balasnya dengan cengiran kecil, membuat Teuchi mendengus. Dilihatnya Ayame mendesah lega karena mendapat tambahan anggota untuk mempertahankan warung milik ayahnya, kalau hanya mengandalkan seorang wanita, seorang lelaki tua dengan cedera tangan, dan dua orang lelaki dewasa yang sejak tadi ketakutan dan hampir kencing di celana, akan jadi apa kelompok ini.

Seorang lelaki yang waktu lalu menjadi ketua kelompok penyerangan warung Teuchi berdiri dengan angkuh, senjata kesayangan yang terbuat dari pipa besi setia di tangannya. "Sampai kapan kalian berdiri di sana? CEPAT MINGGIR!" bentaknya nyaring.

Teuchi menatap sengit lelaki dengan penutup mata yang berdiri di depannya, "Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Teuchi menjawab lantang, tak ada rasa gentar dalam suaranya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" lelaki itu tertawa keras diikuti anak buah yang juga ikut tertawa terbahak―banyaknya kurang lebih 50 orang―membuat warga sekitar yang tinggal di dekat warung, serta pejalan kaki berlari menjauh, tak ingin ikut kena masalah. Lelaki dengan penutup mata mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat tawa mereka terhenti, dia menatap Teuchi meremehkan. "Bicara apa kau, Pak Tua. Kau begitu inginnya mati untuk warung bobrok ini?"

"INI BUKAN WARUNG BOBROK, MATA SATU!" bentak Ayame kesal, tak terima warung kebanggaan ayahnya dihina, Naruto mendorong Ayame semakin kebelakang, menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Owhhh~ Nona Cantik, maafkan kelancanganku. Aku akan menarik kata-kataku jika kau mau 'bermain' denganku," desahnya menjilat bibirnya, menatap buas pada Ayame. "Kalau kau memberi '_service_' lebih, aku akan pertimbangkan agar tak merusak warung ini," lanjutnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, anak buahnya tertawa terbahak mendengarnya.

"DALAM MIMPIMU, MANIAK!" desis Ayame jijik melihat lelaki mesum itu.

"Kalian pergilah, biar aku yang urus ini," bisik Naruto pada Teuchi serta rekan-rekannya yang lain. "Aku akan berusaha menahan mereka semampuku."

"Jangan gila Naruto! Apa kau tak melihat jumlah mereka?" Teuchi habis pikir dengan salah satu pegawainya ini, membiarkan Naruto sendiri menghadang mereka, sama saja membawa pemuda itu pada kematiannya. "Yang kau hadapi bukan preman pasar, mereka yakuza!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Tenang saja, serahkan padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang tua sepertimu dan seorang gadis melawan mereka. Lagi pula, aku tidak sendiri, masih ada Matsu dan Nishi," begitu dilirik oleh Naruto, kedua lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, hampir manangis menghadapi keadaan ini.

"Cukup main-mainnya," sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang sana. Semua anggota yakuza memberikan jalan untuk orang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Sebuah rokok terselip di bibirnya, mengepulkan asap. Dia melempar rokok yang masih menyala ke atas trotoar, lalu menginjaknya dengan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya. "Untuk mengurusi hal kecil seperti ini, apa pantas sampai aku turun tangan?"

"Maafkan kami, Zabuza-sama," ucap lelaki dengan sebelah penutup mata, ketua gerombolan yang waktu itu mengacau di warung Ichiraku.

"Ao, kalau kau tak bisa menyiapkan tempat ini menjadi markas baru kita. Persiapkan jarimu, aku tak akan segan memotongnya." Lelaki yang dipanggil Zabuza tampaknya adalah Kumicho Momochi-gumi, dia mengambil pipa besi yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh anak buahnya, memberikannya pada Ao. Dia menatap pegawai warung _ramen_ dengan sengit, "Kalau mereka tidak mau pergi, ya BUNUH SAJA!" perintahnya mutlak.

Ao mengayunkan pipa besi ke arah Teuchi, dengan cekatan Naruto mendorong lelaki tua itu sampai jatuh ke tanah, menghindari serangan dari Ao. Zabuza yang melihat hal itu, bersiul melihat gerakan lincah sang _blonde_. Yakuza dengan sebelah penutup mata, menggerakkan tulang-tulang bahunya sampai berderak nyaring, tak sabar untuk menghancurkan mereka yang ada di hadapannya.

"Paman Teuchi tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, sang pemilik warung hanya meringis nyeri, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayame-san, cepat bawa pamanTeuchi pergi dari sini!" perintahnya dengan nada mendesak.

Baru saja Ayame akan membawa ayahnya pergi dari tempat ini, Ao menghalanginya. "Mau kemana, Nona Cantik? Bukankah kau akan 'bermain' denganku?" tanganya menyentuh dagu wanita itu.

Baru saja Ayame akan buka suara, sebuah pukulan tepat menghajar sebelah kepala Ao. Matsu dengan berani memukul salah seorang yakuza dengan penggorengan yang ada di tangannya, membuat lelaki bermata satu itu mengaduh kecil, tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

"Cepat lari, Ayame―"

BUKKK!

Ucapan Matsu terputus, sebuah tendangan telak bersarang di perutnya, membuatnya terpental ke dinding di belakang sana dan meringkuk kesakitan. Tak bisa bergerak. Pelaku penendangan adalah Ao, tampaknya pukulan dari Matsu tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh padanya, terlihat dia sudah dapat berdiri dengan tegap, mengelus sebelah kepalanya―bekas hantaman penggorengan.

"Jangan mendekat!" Nishi berdiri menghalangi sang yakuza, mencoba melindungi sahabatnya dengan sebilah pisau daging, walau kakinya bergetar hebat dia tak akan membiarkan sahabat baiknya terluka lagi.

Lelaki bermata satu itu mendecih, dia membuang ludah tepat ke pipi Nishi. "Babi Gemuk, MINGGIR KAU!" tak peduli dengan apa yang sekarang dipegang oleh Nishi, sang yakuza mengarahkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah pucat lelaki itu, Nishi reflek menunduk membuat kepalan tangan sang yakuza menghantam tembok di belakang sana sampai retak. Tak diperhatikan oleh Nishi, sebuah tendangan mengarah pada kepalanya, berhasil menghantamnya, membuat hidungnya berdarah dan jatuh merosot tak sadarkan diri di dekat Matsu, pisau yang sebelumnya dia acungkan tergelat di tanah.

Ao menyeringai lebar, dia menoleh pada Naruto, wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi melihat kondisi kedua sahabatnya. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu turun tangan untuk kecoak sepertimu," hinanya, menatap Naruto meremehkan.

Sang _blonde_ menggemeretakkan giginya, "KOREEEEE!" teriaknya nyaring, dia berlari ke arah lelaki bermata satu, siap melancarkan tendangan melayang. Tapi lelaki itu dengan gesit menghindarinya, memberi arahan dengan gerakan tangannya pada Kobun―anak buah―untuk menyerang sang _blonde_, sementara dia berdiri di samping sang Kumicho Momochi-gumi―ketua kelompok yakuza. Tendangan Naruto meleset, dia mendarat dengan alas sepatu menggesek trotoar.

Kobun milik Momochi-gumi banyaknya kurang lebih 50 orang, mereka mengerumuni Naruto, membuat lingkaran. Sang _blonde_ menatap mereka berkeliling, bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Terakhir kali dia berkelahi saat kelas 2 SMA, itu juga karena paksaan kakak kelasnya yang meminta bantuan―baca : memaksa―karena mereka kekurangan orang. Sekolahnya tentu saja menang, tapi berakhir dengan dia masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat selama satu bulan karena tangan kanan patah dan kaki kiri retak. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana rasa sakit tubuhnya harus melawan berpuluh-puluh anak sekolah lain.

Tapi, kejadian waktu itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan yang sekarang ini. Naruto tidak sedang menghadapi anak-anak muda dengan gelora jiwa membara yang masih meluap-luap dengan hasrat bertarung, demi semangat masa muda. Sekarang ini yang dia hadapi adalah segerombolan penjahat yang jauh dari kata 'kelas teri', mereka semua penjahat berpengalaman dan tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Naruto habis pikir, di saat sepert ini, kemana para pihak berwajib yang 'katanya' melindungi masyarakat.

Sang _blonde_ menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri di tengah kerumunan para lelaki berwajah seram. Ao tampak puas melihatnya terkepung, seringainya tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya. "APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU! HAJAR DIA!" perintahnya nyaring.

Naruto melesatkan sebuah pukulan pada rahang kiri seorang lelaki dengan codet di pipinya, membuat anggota yakuza itu terhuyung ke belakang dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya, sebuah lebam besar tampak di rahangnya. Naruto menarik segaris seringai tipis di wajahnya, tak henti dia melancarkan pukulan serta tendangan pada gerombolan penjahat itu, beberapa kali pukulannya mengenai tubuh mereka dengan telak, sisanya meleset.

Banyaknya jumlah orang-orang yang mengepungnya, tak sebanding dengan kekuatannya. Seseorang menahan kedua lenganya dari belakang, membuatnya tak bisa begerak. Mereka mulai melancarkan tinjunya pada pemuda _blonde_, memukul wajah serta tubuh pemuda itu sekuat tenaga. Naruto berontak dalam kungkungannya, kakinya menendang selangkangan salah seorang yakuza yang hendak memukulnya, membuat yakuza itu jatuh terguling menahan sakit.

Sebuah sundulan keras dari kepala dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_,tepat menghantam dagu orang yang sedang menahan kedua lengannya, membuat lidah orang itu berdarah, melonggarkan kungkungannya pada Naruto. Sebuah pukulan menghantam perutnya membuat Naruto terjatuh ke bawah, tak ada gunanya dia mengerang kesakitan saat sebuah tendangan mengarah padanya. Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri, sebelah tangannya memegangi perutnya yang terasa ngilu.

Dia terus memukul kesembarang arah, menghindari kerumunan gerombolan yang serasa tak ada habisnya, dia menuju ke arah lelaki bermata satu, Ao. Tinjuan menggunakan kedua kepalan tangannya, membuka celah untuk keluar dari kepungan, Naruto kembali berlari ke arah lelaki bermata satu. Melihat Naruto, dia merogoh sesuatu dalam pakaiannya, tapi tangan Zabuza menahannya.

"Tidak perlu memakai benda seperti itu, cukup hajar bocah itu sampai sekarat, Ao," ucapnya, bersender pada badan mobil. "Kita memang sering memakai cara kotor, tapi untuk pertarungan seperti ini, kau harus jantan. Kecuali dia juga membawa barang yang sama, seperti yang sedang kau simpan dibalik jas."

Ao menghela napas kecil, sedikit tak suka mendengarnya, tapi sebagai Saiko Kanbu―eksekutif dalam Momochi-gumi―dia tak bisa membantah ucapan sang Kumicho. Ao menganggukkan kepalanya, menaruh kembali sebuah barang berbahaya ke dalam tempatnya. Dia maju, bersiap melawan serangan pemuda _blonde_, sebuah pipa besi diambilnya kembali. Sebelah tangannya member isyarat untuk anak buahnya yang ada di belakang sana agar tak mengganggunya.

Naruto menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, mencoba menjangkau tubuh Ao dengan tangannya. Ao membiarkan tubuhnya dipukul oleh pemuda itu, toh pukulan sang _blonde _tak begitu terasa, dia mengayunkan pipa besi ke arah kepala sang _blonde_, Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan dengan sigap menunduk dan berguling ke samping, lalu mencoba menjegal langkah kaki lelaki itu. Ao menyadarinya dan meloncat, menghindari serangan sang _blonde_. Dia kembali mengayunkan pipa besi ke arah Naruto, memukulnya sekuat tenaga ke bahu kiri Naruto.

Suara retakan ngeri terdengar begitu pipa besi menghantam bahunya. "AGHHHH!" lolong Naruto kesakitan, dia segera berdiri dengan kepayahan, memegangi bahunya yang luar bisa terasa sakit. Tangan sebelah kiri sang _blonde_ mati rasa, sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan olehnya.

"Hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu? Mana semangatmu yang tadi, hah?" ejeknya dengan seringai panjang, "Kau hanya bisa berteriak, seperti wanita saj―"

BUKKKK!

"AGGHHHH!" sebuah teriakan nyaring kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini bukan dari sang _blonde_, melainkan dari bibir Ao. Lelaki itu berhasil merasakan tinjuan sekuat tenaga yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Naruto memukulnya saat dia mengejek sang _blonde_ dan pemuda itu memanfaatkan kelengahan sang lelaki yakuza. Ao memegangi ulu hatinya yang sakit, heran dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

"Pukulanku tidak lemah, Paman," cibir Naruto, menatap nyalang sang yakuza. "Aku hanya menyimpannya dan menggunakannya di waktu yang tepat," cibirnya.

Darah keluar dari mulut Ao, dia menatap bengis pada pemuda itu. "MATI KAU!"

Pipa besi kembali diayunkan membati buta ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu menghindarinya, dan beberapa kali hampir mendapat serangan telak. Ao dengan lihai memainkan pipa besi yang ada ditangannya, diarahkannya seranganke perut sang _blonde_ membuatnya tepat mengenai sasaran. Luka dibahunya, ditambah serangan dari Ao, membuat Naruto tak berdaya, dia terhempas seperti boneka rusak, darah keluar dari mulutnya, membuat lidahnya merasakan rasa besi.

"OHOK!" darah keluar sangat banyak saat dia terbatuk, berbaring tak berdaya di atas trotoar.

Ao melemparkan pipa besi ke tanah, melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pemuda itu. Dia berjongkok di depan wajah Naruto, menjambak rambut sang pemuda agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kepalan tangan lelaki itu menghajar wajah sang _blonde_, membuat Naruto tak bisa mengelak dan menerima serangan, membuat wajahnya lebam dan bibirnya berdarah. Puas memukul wajah pemuda itu, Ao berdiri dari posisinya, mengayunkan sebelah kakinya untuk menedang perut Naruto lagi. Dia terlihat senang, saat melihat darah keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Baru saja dia akan melancarkan seranganya, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik rambut Ao dari arah belakang.

Seorang lelaki tampan mengadu kepalanya dengan kepala sang yakuza, membuat lelaki dengan sebelah penutup mata pingsan karena serangan kuat dan tiba-tiba itu, hidungnya terlihat berdarah, tersungkur tak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Sosok yang menumbangkan Ao sangat dikenal oleh Naruto, begitu mudahnya lelaki itu menumbangkan lawan yang sangat susah dikalahkannya. Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, apa penglihatannya saat ini hanya imajinasi ditengah rasa sakitnya ataukan sebuah kenyataan?

"Sa―Sasuke!" ucapnya memanggil lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, memunggunginya. Kedua matanya menelisik punggung lelaki itu, lelaki yang harusnya sudah tak ada di tempat ini sejak dia memutuskannya. Lelaki yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus. Lelaki yang baru saja menumbangkan sosok seorang yakuza dalam sekali serangan, hanya dengan kepalanya. "Cepat…pergi…bahaya," lirihnya, khawatir dengan sang lelaki.

Tapi, Sasuke tak mendengarkannya, bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah sang _blonde_. Sasuke mengijak kepala Ao dengan keras. Beberapa kali dia menginjaknya, membuat suara menyeramkan saat alas kakinya menginjak kepala lelaki itu. Para Kobun Momochi-gumi terbelalak, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berwajah cantik menyerang Saikō Kanbu―senior eksekutif―mereka sampai tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan Momochi Zabuza, Kumicho Momochi-gumi sampai menganga lebar melihat kejadian itu.

Puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke menendang tubuh lelaki yang sudah tak berdaya itu, membuatnya terguling menjauhi tubuh Naruto. Sang _blonde_ benar-benar kaget, Sasuke yang selam ini terlihat lemah dan manis, ternyata sangat kuat. Membuatnya penasaran dengan sosok sang _raven_ sebenarnya. Naruto bangkit dengan sedikit kepayahan, mencoba untuk duduk, dari tempatnya dia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang berbeda. Wajah bengis yang dua kali lebih menakutkan dari anggota Momochi-gumi. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bergidik ketakutan.

Sasuke meludahi Ao, membuat geram para Kobun. "Si―SIALAAANNNN!" seorang Kobun bertubuh kekar menyerangnya, pukulan coba disarangkannya pada lelaki itu. Sasuke menangkap tangan lelaki itu, menariknya lalu menendang perutnya, dia memutar tubuh penyerangnya dengan tangan yang masih dipegangnya, membuat sebuah suara patahan menyeramkan saat sang _raven_ memutar 180 derajat tangan sang Kobun. Lelaki itu tumbang tak berdaya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat kemarahan anggota Momochi-gumi yang lain, mereka menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan. Naruto ingin berdiri dan membantunya, tapi tubuhnya sudah kepayahan, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kedua matanya menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan nanar, tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sang _raven_. Cukup dia saja yang berurusan dengan mereka, jangan sampai Sasuke jadi ikut terbawa-bawa.

Kekhawatiran Naruto sepertinya tak berdasar, Sasuke dengan mudah menumbangkan mereka. Pukulan, tendangan, serta hantupan kepala, tak terhitung banyaknya dia lancarkan pada gerombolan itu. Bahkan sejak tadi belum ada satu pukulanpun yang berhasil menyentuh tubuhnya, dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tepat sang _raven_ menyerang titik-titik mematikan di tubuh lawan. Satu persatu mereka tumbang di jalan. Naruto tak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini, dia terpukau dengan serangan sang _raven_.

Salah seorang anggota Momochi-gumi yang berkulit gelap, mencoba menahan tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Tapi, sang _raven_ lebih gesit, dia menundukan tubuhnya, membawa lelaki yang ada di belakangnya terangkat ke atas punggungnya, lalu membantingnya ke tanah dengan keras. Tangan lelaki itu masih memegang kemeja Sasuke dengan erat, tak berniat melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja, walaupun tubuhnya sudah terbanting begitu saja ke atas trotoar. Ingin menahan sang _raven_ agar lelaki yang sudah menghajar Saikō Kanbu mereka, dihajar habis-habisan oleh sisa anggota yang banyaknya tak lebih dari 15 orang.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, berharap tangan-tangan itu melepaskannya. Melihat Kobun lain yang ingin mendatanginya, Sasuke memaksa lelaki itu melepaskan peganganya, membuat kemeja Sasuke tertarik, suara robekan jelas terdengar begitu Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari lelaki itu. Kemeja berwarna _navy_ yang dipakainya robek, memperlihatkan setengah tubuhnya yang telanjang, membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget melihat punggung lelaki berwajah cantik, begitu pula Naruto.

_Irezumi_―tato tradisional―bergambar _tora_―_tiger_―yang sedang menoleh ke belakang dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar dan berwajah bengis terlihat di punggung sang _raven_, gambar _uchiwa_―kipas―berwarna merah juga ada di belakang kepala _tora_ dengan tambahan tato bergambar bambu dan bunga _kiku_―_chrysanthemum_. _Irezumi_ dengan tipe _kame no koh_―punggung kura-kura, karena tato dibuat di seluruh punggung sampai paha―terpampang jelas di punggung Sasuke, setengah tubuh _tora_ muncul di punggungnya.

"_U―Uchiwa_! Lambang itu, jangan-jangan," lelaki yang menarik kemaja Sasuke pucat pasi melihat penampakan tato dipunggung sang _raven_. Tangannya bergetar sambil menunjuk _irezumi_ dengan goresan cantik dan pewarnaan tradisional indah.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, menarik kepala lelaki itu, lalu menghantamnya dengan lututnya, membuat dia tak berdaya. Para Kobun dari Momochi-gumi berwajah pucat, mereka mundur menjauhi Sasuke. Mereka tahu benar lambang yang tercetak di punggung porselen itu, juga mengerti benar siapa yang dihadapi oleh mereka saat ini. Tato dengan model itu, ditambah gambar _tora_, juga lambang _uchiwa_ bukanlah lawan yang bisa mereka kalahkan dengan mudah.

Zabuza yang sejak tadi hanya menonton, tersenyum tipis. Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke. "Tak aku sangka bisa bertemu dengan salah seorang dari Uchiwa-gumi," ucapnya, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kau anggota yakuza, wajahmu sangat manis," ejeknya meremehkan. Tubuh jangkungnya membayangi Sasuke. "Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena aku akan melayanimu tanpa senjata. Mengingat kau tak membawa apapun selain tubuh molekmu."

Sang _raven_ mendengus, dia meludah tepat mengenai sepatu sang Kumicho dari Momochi-gumi. "Enyah dari wilayahku atau kubunuh kau," ancamnya dengan nyalang. Zabuza hanya tertawa meremehkan, lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah pada sang _raven_. Sasuke menahan tendangan itu, sedikit membuatnya mundur ke belakang.

Sang _raven_ meloncat selangkah ke belakang, menghindari serangan tendangan beruntun Zabuza. Tak Sasuke sadari, dia membawa sang musuh ke arah Naruto, sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba mengarah pada sang _blonde_, melihat hal itu Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh Naruto, membuat kepalanya telak mengenai ujung sepatu Zabuza. Keduanya tersungkur ke tanah, sang _raven_ mencoba bangkit dengan tetesan darah mulai merembes di kepalanya, melihat hal itu membuat Naruto ngeri.

"Sasuke! Darah!" jeritnya panik melihat tetesan berwarna merah kental tak berhenti merembes dari luka sang _raven_. Baru saja dia akan menyentuh kepala Sasuke, tangannya ditampik oleh sang _raven_. Naruto benar-benar kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan sengaja mengacuhkan Naruto, lalu berdiri dari posisinya.

Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya yang berdarah, melirik Zabuza dengan sengit. Lelaki tinggi besar itu hanya menyeringai tipis, dia mengeluarkan senjata api dari balik jasnya, mengarahkan moncong besi kearah sang _raven_, bersiap menembak lelaki itu kapan saja. Ini kesempatannya untuk menghabisi lelaki berwajah cantik, dilihat dari tato yang tercetak di punggungnya, sudah pasti sang _raven_ bukan anggota biasa dari Uchiwa-gumi.

Baru saja dia ingin menarik pelatuk yang dipegangnya, sebuah desingan terdengar nyaring, mengarah pada tangan Zabuza yang sedang memegang senjata. Tangan lelaki itu tertembak. Tetes darah mulai merembes di tangan Zabuza, lelaki itu meringis menahan sakit. Benda berbahaya di tangannya terlempar jauh dan berhenti di dekat tubuh sang _blonde_. Seseorang sudah dengan sengaja mengarahkan peluru dari jarak jauh dan mengenai tangan serta menyerempet senjata Zabuza.

Sasuke menatap ke sebelah kiri, ke atas atap sebuah gedung jauh di sana. Seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia tahu benar, ada salah seorang anggotanya yang sejak tadi sudah mengincar petinggi Momochi-gumi yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tangannya dinaikkan ke atas, sebagai tanda agar sang anak buah tak melakukan apapun. Dia balik menatap Zabuza dengan remeh.

"Apa kau tidak percaya diri jika tak memegang benda itu? Sampah," sinisnya dengan nada mengejek.

Zabuza menggeretakkan giginya, "HEAAAAA!" tangannya terkepal, meloncat tinggi dan bersiap menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan sikunya.

Sasuke menunduk menghindari serangan itu, tapi sebuah tendangan mengarah pada perutnya. Sang _raven_ tersungkur mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, dia bangkit dengan sedikit kepayahan. Saat Zabuza akan mengarahkan pukulannya pada wajah sang _raven_, Sasuke menahannya dengan kedua lengannya, tubuhnya sedikit mundur ke belakang akibat tinjuan kuat dari Zabuza.

Tangan kiri sang _raven_ terkepal, meninju wajah lelaki itu sampai terhuyung ke belakang. Zabuza menyentuh hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya tulang hidungnya patah akibat serangan sang _raven_. Zabuza kembali memposisikan tubuhnya dengan kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang Sasuke lagi. Kumicho Momochi-gumi mengayunkan tinjunya lagi, tak peduli dengan tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, ingin menyerang perut sang _raven_. Sasuke yang menyadari gerakan Zabuza, segera meloncat tinggi, menendang kepala Kumicho Momochi-gumi, membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus di atas trotoar, menatap puas dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Zabuza berusaha kembali berdiri, tapi Sasuke tak membiarkannya, dia menendang lelaki itu lagi, tapi kakinya berhasil dipegang oleh Zabuza. Kumicho Momochi-gumi memelintir kakinya, bermaksud untuk membuat kaki lelaki berwajah cantik patah, tapi Sasuke malah mengikuti putaran dari Zabuza, sebelah kakinya menendang pipi kiri lelaki itu, berhasil membuat Zabuza tersungkur lagi.

Sasuke juga tersungkur di tanah karena gerakannya barusan. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri sebelum Zabuza kembali menyerangnya, benar saja lelaki tinggi besar itu sudah bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya, dengan kedua tangan di trotoar Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, melayangkan tendangan berputar ke arah Zabuza, mengenai lengan lelaki itu sedikit lalu kembali berdiri. Berpuluh tinjuan yang dilayangkan Zabuza untuknya dapat dia hindari, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu menunduk dan meninju perut Zabuza sekuatnya, membuat lelaki itu terbatuk dengan banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya, dia terpental ke belakang.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menghampirinya, menendang lelaki yang belum siap dengan serangan. Tendangan kembali dia layangkan bertubi-tubi, lebam dan banyak darah keluar dari wajah Zabuza. Seolah belum puas, Sasuke menarik rambut lelaki itu lalu menghajarnya dengan lututnya. Tubuh Zabuza terhuyung ke belakang, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri akibat kuatnya serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Melihat pipa besi yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya, Sasuke mengambilnya, menatap benda yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh kelompok itu untuk menghajar Naruto.

Sasuke mengayunkan pipa besi ke kepala Zabuza, Naruto menutup matanya, ngeri melihatnya. Pipa besi menghantam keras kepala lelaki itu, membuat darah mengucur dari sela-sela rambut Zabuza. Ujung pipa yang terselimut darah dibuangnya tak jauh dari tempat Zabuza tak sadarkan diri. Naruto membuka matanya sedikit, melirik Zabuza yang wajahnya sudah hampir tak bisa dikenali, ngeri melihat rembesan darah yang menggenang di tubuh lelaki tinggi besar yang awalnya terlihat bengis, sekarang terlihat miris.

Sang _blonde_ melihat Sasuke, lelaki itu mendecih, kedua bola matanya berkilat puas. Baru saja Naruto akan memanggil nama sang _raven_, tiba-tiba banyak mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam dan berkaca gelap datang dan berhenti tepat mengelilingi depan warung _ramen_. Lelaki-lelaki bertubuh kekar, berpakaian formal, dan berkaca mata hitam keluar dari dalam mobil, wajah mereka tampak khawatir. Salah seorang yang tubuhnya paling besar―dengan rambut _orange_ menyala―menghampiri Sasuke, membawa sebuah jas berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Waka, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, berjengit melihat luka di kepala Sasuke, darah tampak mulai mengering di sana. "Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, cepat persiapkan!" teriaknya pada anggota yang lain.

"BAIK!" jawab mereka semua bebarengan.

Tangan Naruto terulur, mencoba menggapai sosok yang jauh ada di depannya. Tato Sasuke sudah tertutup dengan jas yang dibawa oleh lelaki berambut _orange_, mereka menuju kursi penumpang dalam salah satu mobil. "Sa…su…ke―" tubuh Naruto ambruk. Rasa nyeri menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya yang tak bisa begerak. Pandangan matanya kabur, masih menatap punggung yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat lebar dan besar. Berharap sang pemilik punggung menolehkan kepalanya padanya. Untuk sekali ini saja, dia ingin Sasuke menatapnya seperti dulu.

Lalu gelap menyelimuti pandangannya, dia tak sadarkan diri di atas trotoar, darah keluar dari sela bibirnya, langit mendung di atas sana menurunkan airnya, membasahi tubuhnya yang tak berdaya di tengah-tengah sisa pertarungan para yakuza dan seorang lelaki dengan tato _tora_ di punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, membuat sesosok pemuda _blonde_ yang terbaring di atas ranjang tersadar. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak pelan, kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Pertama kali yang dilihatnya saat matanya terbuka adalah wajah kedua orang tuanya, mereka bernapas lega, lalu ayahnya menuju pintu, memanggil dokter jaga.

"Syukurlah, Nak. Akhirnya kau sadar," ucap ibunya sambil menghapus setetes air mata―di ujung matanya. Wajahnya tampak luar biasa lega. Tidak seperti biasanya, penampilan sang ibu tampak kacau. Dia mengelus lembut dahi sang _blonde_. "Sudah 4 hari kau tidak sadar," jelasnya seolah mengerti tatapan sang anak yang terlihat bingung, "Apa masih ada yang sakit? Ayahmu sedang memanggil dokter."

Tak lama, seorang dokter dengan kaca mata bulat mendatangi Naruto, memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya, lalu meninggalkannya bersama kedua orang tuanya lagi. Sebelah matanya tak bisa melihat, karena terhalan perban, bahu sampai pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa kebas. Ayahnya mengatur ranjang yang sedang di pakainya agar dia bisa setengah duduk. Ibunya membantunya untuk minum dari selang sedotan dalam sebuah botol air mineral, terasa segar membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto?" tanya sang ayah cemas, memandang anak satu-satunya yang wajahnya penuh lebam dan harus diberi jahitan di beberapa tempat. "Istirahatlah, ini masih malam," ujarnya, melirik langit di luar sana masih gelap, jam dinding yang terpasang di atas ranjangnya masih menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan lemah, kedua matanya masih terasa sangat berat, dan lagi kepalanya terasa pusing. Ayahnya menurunkan ranjangnya lagi, agar menyamankan istirahat sang anak, menyelimutinya dan mengelus kepala dengan rambut _blonde_. Wajah sang ayah tampak lelah, tapi ada rasa lega terselip di sana.

"Selamat malam, Naruto," ucapnya penuh sayang, akhirnya dia dan sang istri dapat istirahat sebentar, setelah 4 hari menunggu dengan tak pasti keadaan sang anak.

Masih segar diingatan mereka. Telepon berdering, saat itu hujan deras di luar sana membuat sore semakin gelap. Sebuah kabar buruk yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan sampai pada mereka, membuat kedua pasangan suami-istri Namikaze mencelos mendengar bahwa anak kesayangan mereka sedang terbaring di sebuah Rumah Sakit yang ada di Tokyo. Pihak Rumah Sakit sama sekali tak memberikan rincian kenapa sang anak ada di sana, dan hanya meminta mereka datang dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor kamar inap.

Satu hal yang mereka pikirkan saat mengebut di jalan membelah derasnya hujan adalah sang anak mengalami kecelakaan. Tak pernah mereka memikirkan kalau anak mereka ternyata terlibat dalam perkelahian antar yakuza, sampai mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit dan seorang dokter menjelaskan situasinya pada keduanya. Kushina menangis meraung-raung mendapati anaknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka. Bahu kiri patah, kepala dibebat oleh perban sampai mata sebelah kanan, dan wajah penuh lebam.

Demi melindungi tempat kerja _part time_ milik Teuchi yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga dan melindungi teman-temannya, sang anak sampai seperti ini. Entah dia harus bangga atau malah memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi, begitu melihat sang anak akhirnya terjaga, membuat mereka bersyukur.

Minato melihat sang istri yang akhirnya tertidur di atas sofa, di dekat ranjang milik Naruto. Dia menghampiri dan menyelimuti istri tersayang. Minato mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantung celananya, berjalan menuju jendela di dekat tiang infus, menekan sebuah nama di dalam _list phone book_-nya.

Cukup lama dia menunggu sampai terdengar suara dari ujung telepon, "Ini aku, Naruto baru saja sadar. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukannya padamu, iya…iya," ucap Minato dengan suara pelan, tak ingin menggangu dua orang tersayang yang sedang beristirahat. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, sesekali kunjungilah dia kalau kau tak sibuk. Selamat malam, Sasuke," Minato mengakhiri teleponnya, masih memandang ponselnya. Dia menghela napas, lalu memilih untuk beristirahat di sebelah sang istri, membiarkan kedua matanya tertutup. Sementara di luar kamar sang _blonde_, beberapa orang bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian rapi menjaga pintu masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang banyak Naruto lakukan selain hanya berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit sambil sesekali mengganti _channel_ televisi. Dokter bilang masih empat hari lagi sampai dia bisa keluar dari sini, ditambah selama beberapa bulan dia harus berobat jalan dan terapi agar fungsi bahunya yang patah dapat kembali seperti semula. Ayahnya juga sudah kembali bekerja dan sesekali hanya meneleponya, tumpukan pekerjaan yang dia tinggalkan saat menjaganya di waktu koma mulai menggunung. Ibunya sendiri masih menungguinya dengan sabar.

Perban di kepalanya baru kemarin dibuka, sedang lebam di matanya masih ditutup. Beberapa luka yang mulai menutup dan sembuh membuat kedua orang tuanya senang. Sedangkan dia sudah tak sabar untuk keluar dari tempat membosankan ini. Kedua mata Naruto menatap menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, melihat kumpulan awan bergerak berarak di langit biru.

"Jangan bengong," tegur ibunya, Kushina masuk ke kamar dengan sebuah vas berisi bunga-bunga segar.

"Ibu membeli bunga?" tanyanya, Naruto mengamati ibunya yang sedang menaruh vas cantik itu di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum kecil, tangannya merapikan rangkaian bunga dalam vas. "Ini kiriman untukmu, dari Sasuke," jawab ibunya dengan wajah senang.

Sang _blonde_ terdiam begitu mendengar nama Sasuke. Dia dengar dari orang tuanya, kalau yang membiayainya di Rumah Sakit adalah Uchiwa-gumi, mereka menanggung semuanya sampai dia sembuh. Hal ini karena mereka merasa kejadian di waktu itu adalah kelalaian mereka yang tak bisa mengenyahkan serangga pengganggu secepatnya. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana kuatnya Sasuke melawan anggota Momochi-gumi, juga kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang selama ini dikiranya orang biasa, ternyata adalah salah satu anggota Uchiwa-gumi.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, lelaki berambut _raven_ tak seperti yakuza-yakuza yang pernah dilihatnya. Lelaki ramah senyum itu jauh dari kata sangar sebagai salah satu dari mereka, menilik dari sikap Sasuke selama ini. Ternyata kucing manis yang selalu dia jaga adalah seekor singa. Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir, buat apa dia menyembunyikan hal itu darinya dan Sasuke tak pernah lagi menemuinya. Hanya bunga-bunga berwarna cantik yang selalu datang darinya beserta secarik kertas ucapan yang bertuliskan 'Semoga Cepat Sembuh' untuknya.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar, membuat ibu-anak yang sedang asik sendiri itu tersadar dari lamunan. Seorang gadis cantik melongok ke dalam dengan cengiran lebar. "Hehehe, selamat pagi Naruto dan Tante, saya datang menjenguk," Ayame masuk sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang buah yang diberikannya pada ibu sang _blonde_.

Kushina mengambil buah tangan dari Ayame, "Aduh repot-repot sekali membawa buah. Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya Kushina, mengingat ayah sekaligus bos tempat kerja _part time_ Naruto juga sedang cidera.

"Saya ke sini sekalian mengantar ayah untuk pemeriksaan, tangannya sudah cukup kuat untuk mengangkat sepanci besar kaldu _ramen_," kelakarnya membuat Kushina tertawa.

"Tante tinggal dulu, nyamankan dirimu ya," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kursi untuk Ayame. "Naruto, ibu pulang ke rumah sebentar. Mau mengantar cucian kotor dan mengambil baju bersih," Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, wanita itu tampak melenggang cantik, pergi dari ruang tempat sang anak di rawat dengan sebuah tas bahu besar berwarna _orange_.

"Bagaiamana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Ayame, memandang rekan satu tempat kerjanya dengan miris.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Sudah lebih baik, tapi butuh beberapa hari sampai aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Ayame mendesah lega mendengar keadaan pemuda itu, dia bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya. "Ayah sudah hampir 100 persen sembuh, Nishi dan Matsu hari ini sepertinya sudah boleh keluar Rumah Sakit, luka mereka tak seberapa dibandingkan dirimu. Benar-benar mereka berdua, sama sekali tak bisa melindungi juniornya," dengusnya kesal.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan warung?"

Ayame tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan sang _blonde_, jarinya membentuk tanda '_peace_'. "Beres. Warung milik ayah sudah seperti semula, malah sepertinya jadi lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Uchiwa-gumi membantu kami tanpa embel-embel. Kalau nanti kau bertemu dengan Sasuke, ajaklah dia ke warung. Ayah bilang akan memberikan _ramen_ gratis untuk kau dan dia seumur hidup kalian," tawanya renyah. "Tentu saja setelah kau sembuh."

"Syukurlah," desah Naruto lega. "Tapi aku tak yakin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," jawabnya tertawa kecut.

"Ekh! Kenapa?" tanyanya kaget. "Apa kau tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi setelah tahu dia adalah yakuza? Jangan seperti itu, Naruto! Sasuke berbeda dari anggota yakuza yang lainnya dan Uchiwa-gumi itu―"

"Stop," ucap Naruto menghentikan omelan gadis cantik itu, membuat Ayame terdiam. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia yang ternyata seorang yakuza," jelasnya memberi keterangan. "Karena kami sudah putus, jauh sebelum kejadian penyerangan. Maksudku beberapa menit sebelum kejadian penyerangan aku memutuskannya, walau dia belum menjawabnya, tapi kami benar-benar sudah putus."

Ayame membuka mulutnya lebar, lalu menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa? Padahal kalian cocok sekali sebagai pasangan?"

Sang _blonde_ tersenyum kecut, "Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya jika hubungan yang terjalin karena kesalah pahaman terus berlanjut. Semakin hari aku semakin menyadari, betapa brengseknya aku pada Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menyukaiku dengan tulus, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mempermainkannya. Dia bisa dapat yang lebih baik dariku, lagi pula kami berdua lelaki."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau bukan lelaki macam itu Naruto. Sasuke juga tak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai lelaki brengsek. Lagi pula, aku malah melihat wajahmu sangat bahagia setiap kali Sasuke ada di dekatmu," terang Ayame, habis pikir kenapa pemuda itu memutuskan Sasuke dengan alasan tak berdasar seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia setiap kali Sasuke ada di dekatku. Dia adalah teman yang sangat kusayang," gumamnya, wajahnya kembali sedih ketika mengingat lelaki itu.

Ayame mendengus mendengarnya, "Kau yakin hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman? Setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi saat kalian bersama?" ditatapnya kedua mata pemuda _blonde_, ingin melihat kejujuran dalam mata sejernih langit. "Yang kutahu, Sasuke itu sepertinya tidak menyerah dengamu. Buktinya setiap hari dia selalu mengirimu bunga. Tak ada lelaki yang mengirimkan bunga setiap hari untuk seorang 'mantan', kalau kau pikir semua kiriman 'cantik' ini hanya sebagai penghibur karena kejadian bar-bar waktu itu dan rasa menyesal karena kau terluka, maka kau salah besar," jelas Ayame dengan puas, wajah sang _blonde_ terlihat kalut.

"Aku…Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto, mengalihkan pandangan mata menyelidik dari gadis itu. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadap Sasuke. Karena aku tak pernah melihat wajah keterpaksaan darimu saat bersama dengannya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya dengan keputusan yang kau ambil sendiri dengan alasan tak berdasar untuk memutuskannya." Ayame mengatakanya dengan tegas, dia kasihan melihat Naruto yang terlihat bingung. Dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, "Ah, sepertinya ayah sudah selesai diperiksa. Aku kembali dulu. Semoga lekas sehat, ya? Kami menunggumu untuk kembali di warung," Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Ayame menundukkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, "Terima kasih juga Naruto, karena kau sampai seperti ini untuk melindungi warung milik ayah. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ditatapnya pintu yang sekarang kembali tertutup, suasana hening di kamar perawatan membuat sang _blonde_ memikirkan semua ucapan Ayame. "Sasuke…," gumamnya memanggil nama lelaki itu, menatap sedih bunga dalam vas.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kejadian mengerikan di warung milik Teuchi, berita tentang kejadian itupun sudah sedikit mulai sedikit menghilang dari kolom-kolom berita koran. Bekas-bekas kekacauan juga sudah tak tampak, warung _ramen_ itu sudah seperti semula, kembali memanggil pelanggan dengan aroma kuah kaldu menggoda dan mengisi bangku serta meja-meja di dalamnya. Suasana yang kembali ramai disyukuri oleh pemilik warung, pelanggan mereka tak kapok untuk kembali ke tempat ini.

Kebanyakan dari para pelanggan penasaran dan menayai para pegawai tentang kejadian di waktu lalu. Walau sebagian besar pegawai di sana hanya menjawab dengan senyum kecut, tak ingin mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Cukup mereka yang terlibat langsung serta pihak yang berwajib yang mengetahui detail kejadian, kejadian itu cukup membuat Nishi dan Matsu benar-benar _shock_.

Naruto sendiri, sebagai salah satu korban yang cukup parah, tampaknya lebih dapat mengendalikan mental setelah kejadian. Dia kembali bekerja, sebuah bekas jahitan membekas dibahunya. Bahunya yang patah sudah hampir sembuh dalam bulan ini, dia sudah dapat kembali bekerja di tempat Teuchi walau pemilik warung sudah mati-matian menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sampai bulan depan. Diam di apartemen tanpa melakukan apapun tak membuatnya betah, alhasil sekarang dia hanya bertugas untuk mencatat pesanan, sedang tugasnya yang dulu―mengantar pesanan ke meja-meja―digantikan sementara oleh Nishi.

Suara pintu warung yang terbuka, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dilihatya sekumpulan pegawai kantoran masuk ke dalam warung. Naruto menghela napas, kembali mencatat pesanan dua orang kakek-kakek. Setiap kali pintu warung terbuka, Naruto selalu melayangkan pandangannya, jauh dalam hatinya berharap sosok seseorang yang dikenalnyalah yang akan muncul. Tapi, harapan sia-sia. Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, seolah kehadirannya begitu saja menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Naruto, kertas pesanannya. Sampai kapan kau mau bengong," teriak Ayame nyaring, membuat Naruto tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyerahkannya ke bagian dapur. Para pelanggan hanya terkikik melihat pemuda itu. "Dasar," keluh Ayame melihat pemuda itu tampak kerepotan karena banyak pelanggan yang belum dia catat pesanannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa tak ada alasan untuk lelaki itu datang kembali ke tempat ini. Mereka sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dan lagi putusnya mereka terlihat tidak seperti putus baik-baik. Tidak seperti yang sudah dia baca di internet. Naruto memukul kepalanya dengan tatakan kertas yang dibawanya, membuat pelanggannya sedikit berjengit. Baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin meraja, bulan sudah jauh di atas langit. Naruto berjalan pelan di trotoar, sedikit letih sepulang kerja _part time_. Walau tugasnya tidak terlalu berat, tetap saja dia harus bolak-balik melayani pesanan pelanggan. Beberapa kali juga dia harus mendapat teguran dari Ayame, karena tak fokus dan lebih banyak melamun saat warung ramai-ramainya, alhasil baru tiga hari masuk kerja, besok dia sudah benar-benar di suruh untuk libur. Mereka bilang dia belum sehat benar dan Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti ucapan mereka, rasanya juga tak enak saat semua fokus bekerja dan dia terlihat tidak serius seorang diri.

Sang _blonde_ menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melewati pertokoan yang menjual barang elektronik. Sebuah televisi plasma besar di taruh di dalam toko, layarnya menghadap ke arah trotoar, menampilkan berita malam. Seorang pembawa berita membacakan sebuah berita mengenai nasib Momochi-gumi. Naruto menyeringai senang begitu mendapati para pelaku pengerusakan dan kekerasan itu dijebloskan dalam sel penjara, entah berapa tahun jatuhan hukuman untuk mereka, Naruto berharap mereka masuk penjara seumur hidup.

Kelompok Uchiwa-gumi juga sudah memasang ultimatum kalau kota ini ada di wilayah mereka dan tak akan segan mengusir mereka yang mengganggu ketenangan di tempat ini. Naruto pikir, kelompok yakuza dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah itu lebih mirip seperti seorang penjaga keamanan, dibandingkan penjaga keamanan sungguhan. Kalau mengingat Uchiwa-gumi, maka yang diingatnya pasti Sasuke. Diingat-ingat dia tak tahu banyak tentang lelaki itu.

Sebuah ponsel dalam kantung celana dirogohnya, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Tak ada satupun pesan masuk serta telepon dari Sasuke, biasanya lelaki itu tak pernah absen menghubunginya dan selalu menjemputnya setiap kali dia pulang sehabis bekerja. Berjalan seorang diri menuju ke tempat tinggalnya membuat sang _blonde_ merasa kesepian. Setiap kali matanya terpejam, hanya sosok sang _raven_ yang selalu mampir di pikirannya, juga sosoknya yang kuat dengan tato _tora_ di belakang punggungnya.

Bukannya dia tak pernah mencoba menghubungi sang _raven_, entah berapa puluh kali telepon dan _e-mail_ darinya untuk Sasuke sudah dia kirim, tapi tak ada satupun yang terkirim. Sepertinya nomor sang _raven_ sudah tak aktif. Memeriksa jam dalam ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam, Naruto berbalik arah, tak jadi pulang. Cepat-cepat dia menuju tempat penyeberangan, mengarah ke dekat pusat kota. Menuju ke sebuah apartemen.

Tanpa meminta izin pada sang resepsionis apartemen, Naruto segera berlari menuju lift, tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Sakura―sang penjaga resepsionis. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamar nomor 69. Naruto menekan tombol _intercom_ beberapa kali, tapi tak kunjung sang pemilik kamar membukanya, digedor-gedornya pintu itu dengan keras, tak peduli kalau perbuatannya membuat keributan. Suara kunci pintu yang diputar dari dalam, membuat Naruto menghentikan gedorannya.

Naruto penuh harap saat pintu itu terbuka, tapi sosok yang keluar dari dalam bukanlah sang _raven_. Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna perak dan gigi runcing keluar dari dalam, wajahnya tampak setengah mengantuk. Dia menguap lebar dan bersandar pada pintu apartemen, menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ada keperluan apa, Ane-san?" tanyanya kembali menguap.

Naruto mengernyit tak mengenali lelaki yang ada dalam apartemen milik Sasuke. "Ane-san? Aku bukan perempuan," protesnya, heran kenapa dia dipanggil dengan kakak perempuan―Ane-san. "Maaf, tapi apa Sasuke ada di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu sebentar dengannya," mintanya penuh harap.

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kepalanya sedikit dia miringkan. "Waka sudah tidak tinggal di sini, akulah yang menggantikannya untuk mengurus tempat ini."

"Waka? Yang aku cari ini Sasuke."

"Dengar, ya," ucap elaki itu sedikit lelah. "Waka itu Sasuke-san, itu panggilannya di Uchiwa-gumi. Lalu, dia sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi," jelasnya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana, menatap malas pemuda dengan wajah bingung di hadapannya ini.

"Kau, temannya? Bisa beritahu padaku kemana dia pindah?" tanyanya menarik kemeja yang dipakai lelaki bergigi runcing itu. "Aku mohon , aku ingin sekali saja bertemu dengannya lagi."

Lelaki itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku bukan temannya tapi anak buahnya," terangnya, "Aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk memberitahukan dimana keberadaan Waka saat ini," ucapannya membuat Naruto berwajah sedih. Lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya begitu melihat wajah sang _blonde_, "Geezzz, jangan berwajah seperti itu! Bisa-bisa nanti aku dihajar Waka, karena mengira sudah menyakitimu. Tunggu sebentar di sini," ucapnya lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Sang _blonde_ menghela napas panjang, sepertinya tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu lelaki itu. Walau dia sebegitu inginnya. Baru saja dia ingin melangkah pergi, pintu di depannya kembali terbuka. Lelaki dengan gigi bergerigi menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat pada sang _blonde_. Naruto mengernyit dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil kertas itu penuh tanya.

"Pergilan ke alamat itu, semoga beruntung," ucapnya terdengar menyemangati sang _blonde_, lalu menutup pintu.

Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, termenung melihat kertas berisi alamat dan peta sederhana yang menunjukkan arah ke sebuah tempat. "Terima kasih," ucapnya nyaring dari luar, lalu berlari menuju lift sambil menggenggam kertas itu. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok, ke tempat orang yang tak disadarinya sudah membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berpakain rapi, dengan secarik kertas sebagai penuntun jalan, dia meminta seorang supir _taxi_ mengantar ke alamat yang dituju. Tak sabaran dia duduk dalam _taxi_, ingin rasanya meneriaki supir agar segera memacu kendaraan dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi percuma, jalan di depan sana macet total. Beberapa kali dia memeriksa ponselnya, jaga-jaga jika saja sang _raven_ menghubunginya.

Setelah lepas dari kepadatan jalan raya, _taxi_ berwarna hijau-putih memasuki jalan tol utama, sampai ke tengah kota, lalu berbelok ke jalan di mana rumah-rumah bergaya tradisional masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Walau jalan ini besar, tak terlihat satupun pengendara, selain mereka yang melewatinya. Semua rumah-rumah di sisi kanan dan kiri juga tampak sepi dengan pintu gerbang yang ditutup rapat.

"Sudah sampai," ucap sang supir _taxi_, berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan gerbang pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu, sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha' tertempel di samping pintu.

Naruto merogoh kantung celananya, membuka dompet dan memberikan uang pada sang supir sebelum turun dari _taxi_. Wajah sang supir tampak pucat pasi, tak berani bertatapan dengan Naruto. Dia tahu benar kalau daerah ini, bukan daerah sembarangan dan menyimpulkan kalau penumpang di kursi belakang adalah salah satu dari mereka. Paham dengan ketakutan sang supir, Naruto cepat-cepat turun dari _taxi_, tak perlu waktu lama sampai sang supir melaju pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dengan perasaan campur aduk, dadanya berdebar kencang. Sebuah CCTV terpasang di dekat pintu masuk, mengamati sang _blonde_ sejak tadi. Baru saja dia akan menkan tombol _intercom_―di dekat papan nama rumah―pintu gerbang sudah terbuka. Seorang gadis cantik dengan kimono berwarna ungu muncul dari balik pitu, tersenyum ramah padanya. Naruto balas tersenyum, sedikit canggung membalasnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Kakak~"

"Kakak?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kaget dipanggil seperti itu oleh gadis dengan bunga mawar biru menjadi hiasan kepalanya. "Maksudmu aku?"

"Ah, maaf," kikiknya. "Itu panggilan tersayangku untuk kau di cerita author lain," jelasnya membuat Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

Naruto mengekor di belakang gadis cantik dengan rambut ungu, kedua mata Naruto tampak takjub melihat bangunan tradisional Jepang yang terlihat masih kokoh. Ada berbagai macam mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman, beberapa orang berpakaian rapi dan bertampang seram berjalan mondar-mandir, mereka melihat sang _blonde_ dan mengangguk hormat membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Anu, Sasuke―"

"Konan. Namaku Konan," sang gadis memperkenalkan diri, mereka berhenti di dekat sebuah kolam ikan koi beraneka warna.

Naruto tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. "Konan, apa Sasuke ada di rumah?" tanyanya sopan, "Aku ingin menemuinya, sekali ini saja. Apa kau bisa menyampai―"

"Dia sedang tak ada di rumah," potong Konan, "Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak pulang ke sini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Dia juga tak ada di apartemennya. Lalu, dia ada di mana? Tolong jangan berbohong padaku, sekali ini saja izinkan aku untuk menemuinya," mintanya memohon.

Konan menghela napas, dimasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam lengan _kimono_ yang dipakainya. "Saya tidak mungkin berbohon pada Anda. Dia benar-benar tidak ada di rumah," ucap gadis itu, kembali meyakinkan sang _blonde_. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya tampak mendung. Entah harus kemana lagi dia mencari lelaki itu. "Walau begitu bukan berarti aku tak tahu dimana dia," Konan menyerahkan secarik kertas yang keluar dari lengan _kimono_-nya, menyerahkannya pada sang _blonde_.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, wajahnya yang mendung sudah kembali cerah. "Terima kasih," ucapnya menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu menundukkan tubuh, Kakak," balasnya tak enak, kembali memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan kakak. "Tempat yang akan Kakak kunjungi bukan tempat biasa, jadi bawalah ini," Konan menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang mirip dengan kartu ATM. Ada nama serta foto gadis itu tercetak di kartu berwarna hitam kelam. "Aku juga akan menyiapkanmu mobil dan orang yang akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak usah, aku tak ingin merepotkan," tolak Naruto tampak tak enak hati.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Tak masalah, kalau untuk Kakak apapun akan kulakukan," jawabnya bersemangat, membuat Naruto terbiasa mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya dengan kakak. Tak lama seorang lelaki tinggi besar berambut _orange_ muncul dengan sedan berwarna biru yang dikendarai olehnya. "Dia Juugo, yang akan mengantarkan Kakak adalah dia. Cepat masuklah ke dalam mobil."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, cepat-cepat menuju kursi penumpang di belakang sana. Konan menutupkan pintu mobil, begitu Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam. Naruto menurunkan kaca mobil, menatap penuh rasa terima kasih pada gadis cantik itu.

"Semoga beruntung," diacungkan ibu jarinya pada sang _blonde_ yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. "Juugo antarkan Kakak ke tempat yang tertera di kertas yang dia bawa. Jangan terlalu mengebut," peringatnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Juugo.

Tak lama mobil mulai berjalan, menuju ke luar pekarangan. Naruto melongok ke luar jendela mobil, melambai bersemangat pada Konan, gadis manis itu membalasnya dengan lambaian juga. Konan mengikuti mobil sampai pintu gerbang, menatap puas pada mobil yang semakin menjauhi markas cabang Uchiwa-gumi. Begitu Naruto pergi, pengamanan ketat dari orang-orang berpakain rapi kembali terlihat. Konan memang sudah mendapat kabar dari Suigetsu, bahwa kemarin malam sang _blonde_ ke apartemen Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengabarkan bahwa ada kemungkinan sang _blonde_ akan ke markas cabang Uchiwa-gumi.

Karena hal itulah Konan sudah bersiap sejak pagi-pagi sekali, meminta anak buahnya untuk terus memeriksa CCTV di depan pintu gerbang dan meminta anak buah lainnya untuk tak menampakkan diri. Khawatir jika pemuda _blonde_ malah jadi takut dan lebih trauma dengan yakuza. Tapi, sepertinya kekhawatirannya tak berdasar, karena saat ini yang dipikiran pemuda itu hanya Sasuke seorang.

Konan tersenyum lebar, membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia kembali menuju ke dalam rumah, tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan hubungan antara Waka-nya dan Kakak-nya. Berharap semoga semua berjalan lancar, agar senyum bahagia bisa terlukis di wajah sang _blonde_ lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto berjalan mengarah ke pinggir kota, sepanjang perjalanan lelaki tinggi besar dengan rambut _orange _yang mengemudikan mobil, hanya diam tak mengajak sang _blonde_ bicara sepatah katapun, membuat Naruto yang duduk di kursi penumpang―yang ada di belakang―duduk dengan tak nyaman. Beberapa kali kepala dengan rambut _blonde_ menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali dengan resah.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap lelaki itu, memandangi Naruto dari kaca spion yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecut. Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di sebuah gedung yang tampak tak terpakai. Gedung berlantai tiga dengan cat yang sudah kusam. Beberapa kaca jendela sudah tak terpasang di rangkanya. Walau tampak tak terurus, banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di sebelah gedung itu. Ada dua orang penjaga berbadan besar dan berwajah seram menjaga di depan pintu masuk gedung, sementara banyak gadis-gadis berpakaian minim dan seksi mengantri untuk masuk ke arah tangga, menuju ruang bawah tanah yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Tak hanya para gadis-gadis, bahkan lelaki-lelaki dengan tato seram juga menunggu giliran untuk masuk. Entah ada apa di bawah sana.

"Silahkan," Juugo membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, membuat sang _blonde_ berjengit kaget.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya canggung, menginjakkan alas kakinya ke atas rerumputan.

Naruto mengekor di belakang Juugo, menuju dua orang penjaga yang sebelumnya dia lihat dari dalam mobil. Bukannya ikut mengantri, Juugo mempersilahkan Naruto berjalan di depannya, melewati pinggir tali antrian. Dua orang penjaga memelototinya denga seram, membuat Naruto melangkah mundur dan menubruk tubuh Juugo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Perlihatkan kartu yang tadi diberikan oleh Konan-sama," bisiknya.

Naruto mengangguk. Mengeluarkan kartu yang tadi diberikan Konan, memperlihatkannya pada dua orang penjaga. Kedua penjaga membelalak, wajah mereka berubah lunak saat melihat Naruto. Membuat sang _blonde_ heran.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan," ucap salah satu dari mereka, mempersilahkannya masuk.

Masih sedikit heran, Naruto menuju anak tangga yang mengarah ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah, diikuti Juugo di belakang. Sampai di bawah, hanya ada penerangan remang-remang dari lampu yang tertempel di dinding dengan _watt _rendah, membuat kesan menyeramkan. Naruto berharap dia tak melihat yang aneh-aneh di tempat ini. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di sini, Naruto habis pikir.

Sebuah pintu besi menjadi penghalang mereka di bawah sana. Juugo menggedor pintu dengan kuat. Seseorang dari dalam membukanya. Suara dentuman keras dari _stereo music_ dan lampu laser menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Naruto lihat. Pemuda itu terperangah, tak menyangka ada sebuah klub malam di tempat yang sepertinya tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Suasana di dalam lumayan penuh, banyak orang menari mengikuti hentakan musik yang membuat kepala Naruto pusing, bau _alcohol_ menguar ke seluruh penjuru, gadis-gadis cantik bertubuh molek duduk dan memamerkan tubuh mereka untuk orang-orang yang berniat menjamah mereka, dengan imbalan beberapa gepok uang.

Horor. Naruto hanya pernah melihat hal seperti ini dalam film atau mendengar dari teman-temannya tentang tempat seperti ini. Tak dia sangka kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini. Dia menatap Juugo yang masih belum melangkah masuk. "Apa Sasuke benar-benar ada di dalam?" tanyanya, meneguk _saliva _ke dalam tenggorokannya dengan berat.

Juugo menganggukkan kepalanya, " Saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini. Waka ada di lantai dua, tunjukkan saja kartu yang anda bawa pada pelayan, mereka akan mengantarkan Anda."

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, dia benar-benar takut untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik dia memilih untuk berkelahi dengan para yakuza lagi. Sang _blonde_ melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan patah-patah, tenggelam dalam lautan manusia yang berpesta pora di tengah kesadaran mereka yang hampir menghilang karena konsumsi minuman dan obat-obatan terlarang. Beberapa kali tubuhnya terdorong oleh orang-orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya, kedua mata langitnya menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari seorang pelayan. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak menemukan pelayan.

Setelah terbebas dari gerombolan manusia di atas lantai dansa, dia melihat sebuah tangga besi yang mengarah ke lantai dua, seingatnya Juugo bilang Sasuke ada di lantai atas. Tanpa perlu banyak berpikir, dia melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, setelah sampai di atas, hanya ada kamar dengan pintu-pintu yang dijaga oleh orang-orang berbadan besar. Naruto meneguk _saliva_, membasahi kerongkongannya, menuju salah satu penjaga sambil memperlihatkan kartu yang dibawa olehnya.

"Per―Permisi, aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke, apa dia ada ?" tanyanya gugup.

Salah seorang penjaga mengambil kartu yang disodorkan oleh Naruto, lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Dia membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. "Waka Uchiwa-gumi ada di dalam," jawabnya dengan nada suara datar.

Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata sangat besar. Alunan lagu yang sama seperti di lantai bawah, terdengar seantero ruangan, musik dengan nada menghentak mengajak untuk menggoyangkan tubuh, membuat beberapa orang menari. Asap rokok mengepul di udara, aroma _alcohol_ tercium dari gelas dan botol-botol yang tutupnya sudah terbuka. Wanita-wanita cantik berpakaian seksi dan bertubuh molek, mengerubungi seorang lelaki tampan di tengah sofa besar.

Rambut di sisir ke belakang, jas norak yang warnanya menyakitkan mata, sepatu dari kulit mengkilat mahal, aroma parfum yang membuat wanita tergila-gila. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke duduk di tengah-tengah segerombolan wanita seksi, kacama hitam bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Naruto hanya diam, tak bisa bergerak maupun bersuara, seakan yang tengah dilihatnya adalah sebuah ilusi. Uchiha Sasuke berpenampilan 180 derajat jauh berbeda dengan yang sering dilihatnya.

"Wa―Waka!" seorang anak buah menghampiri Sasuke dari belakang sofa, berbisik di belakangnya begitu melihat sosok dengan rambut _blonde_. "Lihat ke depan!"

"Che! Apa yang―" ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang selama ini terus di kejar-kejarnya, Uzumaki Naruto ada dihadapannya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT, MENJIJIKKAN! PERGI SANA!" Sasuke mendorong wanita-wanita itu menjauh, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusir mereka, membuat beberapa gadis mencibir dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan raut wajah kesal. "Siapa ini yang membuka minuman, cepat singkirkan!" perintahnya membuat anak buahnya membereskan meja.

Sasuke membuang kacamata hitam dan jas norak yang dipakainya ke belakang sofa, memperbaiki rambutnya menjadi sedia kala, dan membersihkan sofa tempatnya duduk. "Kenapa ada di sini, Naruto? Ayo silahkan duduk," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum. "Kau mau minum? PELA―Ehm! Pelayan, bisa ambilkan jus jeruk?" minta Sasuke pada seorang pelayang dengan wajah culun, nada suaranya berubah lembut.

"Aku tidak perlu minum. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu," jawab Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Na―"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi, tidak ada jus jeruk di tempat ini," sela sang pelayan, mengingatkan tamu di klub mereka. Hanya ada minuman keras yang dijual di sini.

Sasuke menatap sengit pelayan yang sekarang gemetaran itu, "AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT BAWAKAN JUS JERUK!"

"BERHENTI MENERIAKI ORANG LAIN, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Naruto balas membentak nyaring, membalik meja yang ada di hadapan Sasuke, membuat meja kayu bundar itu tertelungkup. Semua orang terdiam, kaget melihat kekuatan sang _blonde_. Bahkan Sasuke tak berani bergerak. "Kamu!" tunjuknya pada sang pelayan, "Cepat pergi, aku tidak membutuhkan minum dan Kamu!" dia menunjuk pada Sasuke, memebuat sang lelaki berjengit. "Duduk dan dengarkan aku!"

"Ba―Baik," jawab Sasuke, tak berani membantah, duduk manis di sofa, memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memerintahkan anak buah yang ada dalam ruangan untuk keluar.

Setelah mereka berdua saja di dalam ruangan, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang masih kukuh berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tak menatapnya, seolah mengalihkan pandangan matanya, lebih asik menatap ujung sepatu yang dipakainya. "Duduklah di sini, Naruto," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sebelah tempatnya duduk. "Jangan berdiri saja."

Naruto mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam lututnya, dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat tatapan lelaki di sebelahnya duduk mengarah padanya. Naruto menoleh sedikit, mencoba menatap kedua mata berwarna malam, bagaimanapun dia sudah menetapkan hati untuk menemui Sasuke, tapi keteguhannya mengedur begitu melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya ini. Bibirnya bergetar dan pandangan matanya tak fokus.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan sang _blonde_, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dibalik oleh Naruto. Sasuke membalik meja itu, memposisikannya seperti semula. "Apa tanganmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk, mengamati segala tingkah polah Sasuke. "Maaf, soal mejanya."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Tak masalah, mejanya juga sudah jelek," Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa yang didudukinya. "Nah, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" selidiknya penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Naruto, dia duduk menyamping agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke. "Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, tapi kau tidak ada di apartemenmu, dan kau juga tak pernah mampir ke warung tempatku bekerja lagi," nada suara Naruto berubah sedih, terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kesepian.

"Ah, sementara apartemenku dipakai oleh anak bu―," Sasuke berdehem kecil, "Maksudku oleh kenalanku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, jadi begitulah…." Sasuke menjawab seadanya, entah harus bicara apalagi. Hening merayap dalam ruangan sampai Sasuke kembali angkat suara. "Lalu, apa ada masalah sampai kau mencariku?"

"Aku―Aku―Aku ingin menarik ucapanku," jawabnya membuat Sasuke menatap bingung, "Ucapan tentang kita putus waktu itu hanya alasan karena kebimbangan perasaanku," tambahnya, membuat kedua alis Sasuke naik. "Setelah kita lama tidak pernah bertemu, aku sadar kalau perasaanku tidak sedangkal dengan apa yang kupikirkan selama ini. Aku terus saja memikirkanmu dan berpikir baik-baik, kalau selama ini sebenarnya aku―" sebuah telunjuk membuat Naruto terdiam, tak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

Sasuke menarik telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, lalu menatap langit-langit ruang klub VVIP yang dipasangi lampu berwarna-warni yang bergerak tak tentu arah. "Aku rasa memang sebaiknya kita putus, Naruto," jawabnya membuat dada Naruto sesak, seolah oksigen telah direnggut. Sasuke menatap wajah _shock_ Naruto dengan pandangan mata sedih. "Kejadian penyerangan di waktu itu sudah membuka mataku. Kita hidup di dunia yang sangat jauh berbeda. Walau aku mati-matian untuk merahasiakan kebenaran tentang jati diriku, tapi tupai yang lincah juga suatu saat akan terjatuh juga ke tanah," jelasnya tertawa hambar.

"Kejadian waktu itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke!" seru Naruto, dia menarik kerah kemeja sang lelaki, berharap Sasuke menatapnya lagi seperti dulu. Tapi, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau menatapnya. Nafas Naruto tersengal, semakin susah untuk mengambil oksigen. "Aku tidak peduli kau yakuza atau orang biasa, dunia kita tak berbeda selama kita menginjak tanah yang sama," bola mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Kita mulai semuanya lagi dari awal," nada tegas terdengar dari tiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto, mencoba meyakinkan lelaki itu.

Sasuke menghela napas, menggengam tangan Naruto yang betah dikerah kemejanya. Dia menatap sang _blonde_ dengan tajam, pandangan mata yang jauh sangat berbeda dari yang pernah diketahui oleh Naruto. "Jika kita bersama lagi, aku tak mau mengekangmu karena duniaku. Kau tak bisa pura-pura buta, setelah mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Semua tak akan sama, walau kita memulai dari awal lagi," tangannya mengelus lembut pipi kenyal berwarna _tan_, membuat sang pemilik memejamkan mata. "Aku ingin kau hidup normal... Aku ingin kau hidup layak tanpa terbayang-bayang olehku, cukup sekali aku melihatmu hampir sekarat. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu―" sebuah pelukan membuat Sasuke terdiam. Naruto memeluknya erat, kehangatan menjalar ke tubuh lelaki dengan rambut _raven_ yang terdiam membisu, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto membingkai wajah tampan itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak selemah itu, apa aku yang sekarang tak pantas bersanding denganmu? Atau kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya keras, kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan membuat dadanya ngilu, membayangkannya saja bisa membuatnya gila. "Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Aku tak masalah kalau kau ingin mengekanku. Selama kau ada di sisiku, selama kita bersama," wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, desiran aneh terasa menggelitik perutnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh sang _blonde_ terdorong ke belakang, membuatnya jatuh ke atas sofa dengan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Tangan sang lelaki menyentuh pipi, hidung dan bibir sang _blonde_. "Kau mengerti dengan apa yang barusan kau ucapkan?"

Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Menatapnya tanpa ada secuil kebimbangan. "Tentu saja aku mengerti benar. Harus bagaimana lagi agar kau mau mempercayaiku. Bahkan kalau kau ke neraka aku juga akan mengikutimu."

Sasuke terkekeh, mengecup lembut dahi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini sudah menjeratnya. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu sampai masuk ke neraka, Naruto," kedua matanya memandang sang pemuda dengan lembut, getaran dalam dada membuatnya sedikit bingung. Seolah ini kali pertama mereka bertemu. Secara teknis memang mereka pertama kali bertemu lagi setelah rentetan kejadian panjang yang membuat sang _raven_ sedikit traumatis. "Apa kau siap dengan segala konsekuensinya jika kita bersama lagi?" Naruto menganggu sebagai jawaban. "Aku tak terima jika kau menarik ucapamu lagi," dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang _blonde_. "Bersiaplan Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan mengekangmu dengan erat, sampai kau tak bisa bergerak, sampai kau kehabisan napas, sampai kau mabuk kepayang," desahnya membuat Naruto bergidik, Sasuke yang sekarang sepertinya lebih membuat sang _blonde_ berdebar-debar.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto menuntut, kedua alisnya berkerut, pipinya menggembung lucu, merah merona.

Sasuke menyeringai, menatap bagai predator yang siap memangsa buruannya. "Asal kau tahu, aku lebih suka mengambil tindakan, daripada harus mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan," bibirnya mendekati belah bibir Naruto, napas keduanya memburu. "Mulai saat ini persiapkan dirimu, Naruto," bisiknya membuat uap panas keluar hebat dari wajah sang pemuda.

Kedua bibir saling bertemu, berpeluk penuh rindu. Jari-jari saling menyentuh, menggapai tubuh yang tak akan pernah akan dilepaskan. Saling menjaga, saling memahami, berjalan di tanah yang sama, berdua selamaya tak akan terpisahkan. Selama perasaan ini tak hilang, selama rasa cinta tak akan pudar. Karena duniaku adalah duniamu dan duniamu adalah duniaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You at the Next Bonus Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yipiiiiii selesaiiiiii *nangisdarah

Fict ini belum selesai, buat yang nanya lemon asem kecut bakal ada di chapter bonus… Gak ada chapter dua tapi chapter bonus. Gegara waktu gak cukup mungkin bakal dilanjut di bulan Januari, kalau jadwalnya gak geser *dibuang

Kalau ditambahin lemon bisa mpe 100 halaman lebih, ini aja Frau udah setengah sekarat buat nyelesaiin *alasan Niatnya mau one shot tanpa lemon, tapi setelah mendengar protesan dari orang yang memesan fiction macem ini *tunjukAuthorTaz, jadi Frau kasih bonus *dicambuk

Buat actionnya Frau kurang bisa, mohon maaf buat kecacatan action dalam fict ini. Sasuke yang jadi uke jadi-jadian bener-bener buat Author peras keringat. Moga uke jejadiannya kerasa *plak Lucu-lucu geli gimana gituuu~ *Apadeh

Maaf kalau banyak typo berseliweran *udahlelah

Buat Author I don't care about Taz, makasih buat cambukannya selama ini *yakali Kalau Taz gak terus, terus, terus, terus ingetin buat lanjutin ini fict bisa-bisa kebuang dalam file kek fict Frau yang lain XDD Padahal udah janji buat nyelesaiin dari jauh-jauh hari baru sekarang bisa beres, Frau minta maaf banget, fict yang dipesen baru beres sekarang *ditenggelamindisungai Makasih udah mau nunggu fict abal macem ini~

Buat Berudu Cinta, makasih udah mau direpotin soal pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje part time di Jepang.

.

Oh iya, Selamat Tahun Baru buat semuanyaaaaa~ Semoga ditahun yang baru kita semua bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi~ Semoga apa yang kita inginkan di tahun 2015 nanti dapat tercapai~ Dan masih banyak lagi doa yang Frau harapkan, gak cukup kalau ditulis di sini XDD

.

Semoga fict ini menghibur kalian semua di awal tahun ini~ XDD

.

**Author Note :**

1. Waka/Wakagashira : Panggilan dalam organisasi Yakuza untuk memanggil pimpinan kedua dalam organisasi setelah Oyabun atau bisa berarti sebagai pemimpin muda dalam organisasi.

2. Kumicho : atau ada juga yang menyebutnya sebagai Oyabun. Bos/pemimpin utama dalam organisasi Yakuza.

3. Kobun : anak buah dalam organisasi yakuza.

4. Ane-san : berarti kakak perempuan, panggilan untuk istri/wanita pendamping dalam organisasi Yakuza.

5. Gumi : berarti kelompok. Biasanya disematkan dalam nama kelompok sebuah organisasi Yakuza. Ex. Seperti dalam fict ini, Uchiwa-gumi dan Momochi-gumi.

6. Buat yang penasaran dengan tato yang ada di punggung Sasuke, kira-kira seperti gambar di link ini : .

7. Saikō Kanbu : senior eksekutif dalam organisasi yakuza.

8. Abraham Loncoln : plesetan dari nama seorang tokoh terkenal.

9. Falling in love at a ramen shop By. Konoha Pigg dan Don't let me down By. The Breathless : pleseta judul lagu dan grup music.

10. Nishi dan Matsu : dua orang lelaki yang muncul membantu warung ramen Teuchi di manga Naruto chapter 320.

11. Ao : shinobi kirigakura dalam manga Naruto yang sebelah matanya dalam karya asli memiliki mata dari klan Hyuga.

12. Deringgers : senjata api antik yang diberikan Sasuke pada Minato dapat dilihat di link ini : connect/blog/artifact-gun-shot-lincoln

**.**

So, mind to review, minna-san~


End file.
